The Eastwood Chronicles
by NCISfanAnime039
Summary: Sisters and vampires, Raevalen and Rose Eastwood, discover a threat against Ciel Phantomhive. In hopes of protecting him, the two become a part of his staff at the Phantomhive Mansion. However, not everyone is aware of the secrets held within the pasts of the sisters, as well as their ties to others. What will happen when these two worlds collide?
1. Black Rose Part 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome to The Eastwood Chronicles, a co written series by me and a friend! So as we begin, I'd like to lay a bit of foundation. This is a series of short books usually in two parts. However, there are some exceptions. Those will be published separately as books. I think there are only a few of them, but they are quite funny. ALSO, disclaimer, this series is based off of the anime canon and NOT the manga canon, taking place after season 1 as our own season 2. I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews, favorite, and follow!**

The blood poured, black with the mark of a vampire, out of his chest. The light faded from his cold eyes, the undead life leaving. The Night Sword pulled back led by a shadow's hand. "Phantomhive is next," a dark, demonic voice growled. "Hell is mine."

Raevalen Eastwood awoke in a sweating terror. She found herself flat against her altar bed, the cold stone pressing beneath her. Tears streamed from her eyes, cold and dark grey like storm clouds. She took a deep breath, composing herself, and gazed over at sleeping Rose, her younger sister, only eleven. "Rose," she whispered hesitantly. "Rose wake up, please I beg of you." She shook her sister's shoulder slightly. The girl opened one silvery eye and then the other.

"What is it Rae?" she asked groggily. She stretched, not fully awake as of yet.

"I had another dream. 'Twas Father, he had been murdered," Rae explained in a low whisper. She sat down at the end of the bed. She was still shaking from the nightmare. It had been years since she had last had a psychic vision, but this was beyond anything she had ever experienced.

"It was just a dream," Rose murmured. Rae shook her head sharply.

"No, it wasn't. It was a vision," Rae swallowed. "We must go. There was another he said he would kill, Phantomhive." Rose sat up straight.

"Do you by chance mean Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" Rose asked quickly.

"What other is there still alive?" Rae responded sharply. She was quite familiar with the Phantomhive household.

"Well," Rose sighed, but couldn't finished her sentence. She turned her head and looked out of the window at the quiet, serene, graveyard outside the large, cobblestone mansion. Rae must have seen something, a small spark, in Rose's eyes as she mentioned the Earl.

"Do you know him?" Rae asked her younger sister. It wouldn't have surprised Rae as someone being locked away bored half the time would probably find some fun in watching the mortals on earth.

"No," replied Rose, obviously lying, but not in the mood to talk about him. She got up and put on a simple outfit. A black dress with a basic white corset was sufficient enough. She let down her dark red hair out of the braid it had been in. It tumbled down her back, surprisingly long for a girl her age. She brushed out her hair and put it into a braided crown around the back of her head.

Rae herself grabbed an elegant black lace high low with matching lace stocking. She was much against the fashion norms of the time, hating long skirts which covered all of her legs. Her black leather boots at the very least covered what leg still showed up to the knee. Her dark brown, almost black, hair curled around her shoulder blades. She was tall and thin, with piercing eyes and dark red lips, the color of pooling blood, the blood she so loved to taste. She packed both of their bags and walked out of the chamber after her young sister.

Sebastian could feel the presence even before the knock came to the door. Ciel was bathing, and so Sebastian had busied himself dusting the study. Suddenly a calm, even knock came to the door. His heart began to pound. It was easy for a demon such as him to sense a vampiric presence, especially one he knew. He sighed, wasting no time to open the door, only to find a surprise. Not one but two vampires, one who couldn't have been much older than eleven and another who looked about twenty, stood outside. Sebastian welcomed them in politely and showed them to the parlor where they waited for Ciel, chatting quietly to themselves. The younger one turned her gaze to the window, and Sebastian could sense her queer nervousness, unable to understand it. Ciel finally stepped in, dressed in his normal blue suit and his walked cane. Rae took note of a slight blush coming upon Rose's pale face, but it quickly disappeared when the young earl broke the silence.

"Hello," Ciel greeted charmingly, "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You are both welcome as long as you like. I received your letter yesterday and my butler will be attending to both of your needs."

"I forgot to mention that we wish to have a job here, Earl Phantomhive," Rae explained with pure elegance. She held herself strong and professional, keeping a solid eye of Sebastian. His red eyes alone screamed demon, as well the shroud of a man Rae once knew. He also kept an eye on her, watching her as if he knew.

"I am sure we would be able to find some work for the two of you," Sebastian forced a smile. Rae pursed her lips and smiled with her eyes only.

"I trust you can," Rae replied happily. Rose looked up and smiled happily, something Ciel took a sudden notice of, but quickly looked away.

Sebastian gave a quick smirk and asked, "Do you have any experience in teaching?"

"Ever since Rose could walk," Rae beckoned over in Rose's direction.

"It is settled then, you shall take over the role as my Master's new tutor," Sebastian replied with a real smile. He then looked over at Rose, studying her. "You seem like a strong young girl. Can you clean?" he asked her.

"Yes, I can do whatever you ask," Rose replied, seeming a bit livelier than before.

"Alright then, it's settled. You can clean the master's bedroom and help me in the library. Do you think you can do that?" the butler asked the confident youth. Rose nodded and glanced around the parlor a bit more, becoming increasingly interested in the books on the shelves surrounding her. Ciel took notice, and walk over to on the many bookcases. "Here, I think you might like this one," Ciel commented as he handed a book to Rose whose pale face turned crimson with a blush. "Thank you," she muttered politely as she stepped towards Raevalen. Ciel smiled, to Sebastian's surprise, but it quickly disappeared.

As the sisters were sent to their quarters, Sebastian found himself alone with Ciel. "You were awfully kind to the girls," Sebastian remarked. Ciel scowled.

"They are guests in our household. It just seems to me that you knew Raevalen," Ciel snapped. Sebastian had had his suspicions over the woman. In fact, he knew exactly who she was.

"You do catch on to every detail, Master," Sebastian cooed.

The day had passed by in a haze. Both Rae and Rose had kept mainly to themselves. Rae had just figured out some lesson plans, and Rose helped clean the library and master bedroom. Rae was now curled up on her new bed in her new room. She took a brush down her locks of dark, thick hair, thinking about how nice it was to sleep on an actual mattress. She nearly jumped though when someone knocked quietly at her door. "May I enter?" Sebastian asked quietly. Rae stood, placing her brush carefully on the nightstand.

"Of course," Rae replied half in shock. The door opened slowly, and Sebastian leaned against the doorway, his silhouette highlighted by the candle light. Rae's heart began to pound. "Did you need something?" Rae asked feigning innocence.

"Why is a vampire such as you searching for work here?" Sebastian bluntly questioned, closing the door as he stepped forward. Rae pulled her robe tighter against her cold body.

"I could ask the same as for why a demon is the butler," Rae taunted, smiling as she waltzed towards him. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"You make a fair point, Miss Eastman," Sebastian confirmed. She was inches away from him now. She could feel chills rushing down her spine, the warmth of his breath on her skin.

"Why are you here, right now and right here?" Rae demanded softly, her face just centimeters from him, her lips so close to his. Sebastian looked down with a sigh.

"Let's stop this game. I know who you are. I remember. The Princess of Hell has no need to be here," Sebastian claimed. Rae felt his flaming gaze tearing through her silk night gown.

"Don't act then like I have no idea who you are, Sebastian Michaelis. What a fun angelic last name for you to have! Are you trying to reconnect, or send a message?" Rae interrogated, keeping her strength. Sebastian began to smirk.

"You always were so interesting, Miss Eastman," was all Sebastian replied with.

"I'm psychic, as you surely recall, so don't push me," Rae pushed. She could suddenly feel the emotions pouring around him, an emptiness aroused with intrigue. "I can feel every emotion and you have shut yourself up. Watch yourself, for something huge is about to occur, something that will drive these household together," Rae warned, her voice wavering as she recalled that terrible vision.

"You have no right to read me," Sebastian cautioned. Rae smiled.

"Try to stop me," Rae whispered in his ear and turned around. She began to walk back to her bed, but Sebastian's arm thrust out in front of her, slamming against her stomach.

"Do you wish to test me?" Sebastian threatened. Rae turned her head.

"Do you not remember those years past, back when you had just become a demon?" Rae questioned in a teasingly seductive voice, almost longing for a happier time. Sebastian slipped one of the actually incredibly sharp butter knives out of his coat and slid it down the front of Rae's nightgown, the sides falling away to reveal her porcelain skin, a smile stretching across his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the side of her neck, feeling as she breathed in sharply, her leg wrapping around his as her hand slipped back and began to undo his shirt.

Sunlight poured through the curtains. Sebastian shot up in bed. The room was a mess. He looked around and sighed. He'd be cleaning all day. Suddenly the night flashed into his mind, every kiss and passionate motion. He swallowed hard. He had let down his guard. He grabbed his suit and began to prepare for the day.

Rose had been awake in her room all night and most of the morning until she went straight down to the kitchen where she began to make a pie for Ciel's morning tea. She dared not touch the tea, for she knew Sebastian would know exactly how to make it. She made a mental note to ask him to teach her later. As she pulled the pie carefully out of the oven, Sebastian came down and began to boil some water. "Thank you Rose," he remarked sincerely glancing at the pie. "I greatly appreciate your help."

She nodded and replied, "I just hope it is good enough for the Master." Sebastian studied her for a moment and then smiled. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Well, would you like to serve the Early his breakfast?" Sebastian offered kindly. He obviously knew that she had some sort of feels for the master. Sebastian plated the tea and pie before leading Rose upstairs just outside of Ciel's room.

"Wait here," Sebastian commanded as he raised a gloved hand. It had been about five minutes before Sebastian emerged from the room. "The Master will see you now," Sebastian held the door open for Rose. He then left the two alone to go tend to his other duties.

"Good morning, Master Ciel," Rose greeted quietly, obviously a bit shy.

"Good morning Rose," Ciel answered with a yawn. Rose placed the tray on the table in front of the Earl and started to make the tea for Ciel just as Sebastian had showed her. As the tea steeped, Rose offered Ciel a piece of the apple pie she had made. After she had cut a piece, she poured the tea. Ciel ate quietly as Rose made his bed.

"Rose," Ciel asked. "Could you hand me my blue ring, on the table over there?" Rose straightened up quickly.

"Of course," Rose replied with a stammer. She picked up the ring with great care and brought it over to Ciel. He held out his thumb and Rose placed the ring on his finger, blushing when she accidently touched the other part of his hand. Afterwards, she continued to clean his room while he ate and then gathered all the dirty dishes. She then exited the room and headed back down to the kitchen to wash the dishes, putting them away with the greatest care. After she grabbed a roll from last night's dinner and ate it for breakfast. She wasn't hungry for much. She then made her way to the library and waited for Sebastian to arrive. In the mean time, she picked up a book and began to look through it. "I wonder why this was out," Rose muttered to herself as she read the title _The Master of Disguise_. "I guess I'll ask Sebastian later, though I'm not sure why anyone in this house would need to read it."


	2. Black Rose Part 2

Rae stood across from Ciel, an English textbook in between them. She was still tired, but she had to put on a show. No one could know what had happened the night before. "I don't understand why I need to learn all of this. I have work to do," Ciel complained. Rae sighed and rolled her eyes. She heard the door creak open, Rose just poking her head in.

"Come in Rose. Anyways, Master it is necessary for one such as yourself to learn all that you can, no matter the circumstances. I am here to teach you. You happen to be lucky, though, for Rose is also in need of lessons. I'm sure Sebastian just sent her in for them," Rae explained as happy and professional as possible.

"Fine then," Ciel growled leaning back in his chair. Rae jumped without hesitation right back into lessons on grammar and vocabulary.

"Look Ciel," Rose offered calmly. "I can help. Remember that I'm learning as well."

"Well, alright," Ciel caved in with a half smiled. Rae continued on thus with the lessons without any more complaints from either of the children. It wasn't even an hour later, while they were in the middle of a history lesson on Egypt that Rae was giving much more detail to than the book that Mei Rin came in with tea and scones. As the children ate, Mei Rin quietly mentioned to Rae that Sebastian was waiting for her in the library. Rae nodded and went towards that room, her heart racing. They hadn't yet seen each other since the night before. "Hello Sebastian," she greeted warmly. He turned around smiling as he set down his duster.

"I hope you and your sister have been settling in well," Sebastian casually remarked as he stepped towards her. Rae knew that he was just stalling for her to shut the door. She complied with great ease. "Now why are you here?" he questioned softly.

"I had a vision the other night. Ciel, he's in danger same as my father. I have no idea why, or what is going on. I just knew- I had to be here," she explained, stepping close enough that she was whispering into his ear which still had some faint bite marks from the night before. She smiled. "I should have told you last night.

"I understand your hesitation," Sebastian coed. "I know the pain your mother went through. I have not forgotten the past." Rae just nodded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We will get through this, somehow. Last night though, what are we going to do?" Rae inquired, outlining the buttons his shirt with her finger.

"No one must know, either about last night, or about Ciel. We must keep this secret," Sebastian answered. Rae pulled back.

"I must go back to teaching," Rae quietly excused herself. Sebastian grabbed her wrist.

"Be in my bedroom once the children are in bed," Sebastian ordered. Rae nodded, happy to oblige. Sebastian watched as Rae left the room. He leaned back against the bookcase with a sigh. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He had never felt this way before. It was like he was walking on clouds. He then came to a conclusion. No, he couldn't be he kept telling himself. He couldn't be, not with her. She was in line to inherit hell and he was just a mere demon. Then again, no, he wasn't letting his demon urges win. His mind wandered to the cold, calculating, and mysterious beauty of her grey eyes. He could still smell the waft of her vanilla perfume, making his heart beat race faster and faster, making him check his pocket watch twice. The night wouldn't come soon enough.

He tried to continue cleaning, but flashbacks continued to distract him, all those times she taunted him to the verge of insanity. Finally, Ciel walked back into the room, forcing Sebastian flash into focus. "There was a murder in the back alley last night. I wish to examine it," Ciel stated. Sebastian thought back to what Rae just told him. He couldn't risk Ciel going out to examine a murder, especially when Sebastian could barely think straight.

"I am advising against it, Master. I would suggest waiting until another occurs, and rather focusing on the work at hand," Sebastian explained, hoping it would be enough to keep the Young Master from asking again.

Ciel couldn't help but think to himself that it was odd that Sebastian was denying him, and made a mental note to go on his own later that night. He looked up at Sebastian and, as convincingly as he could, replied, "Alright, fine, you win Sebastian. I didn't get a letter from Her Majesty, so I'll allow Scotland Yard to handle this." Sebastian didn't fully trust him, but Rose came in so they had stopped talking about it. Rose had a book in her hand when she approached the desk. With a wave of his hand, Ciel dismissed Sebastian. As the young girl approached Ciel, Sebastian noticed the title, _Dracula_. Sebastian just gave a little smirk as he left the room, knowing how ironic her little joke was. "Would you read with me, Ciel?" Rose asked.

"Of course, but in return, will you go on a walk with me later tonight?" replied Ciel.

"It's a deal!" exclaimed Rose. They continued on reading until Sebastian knocked on the door around six for dinner. They had a basic pot roast for the main course and parfaits and earl grey tea for dessert. The children were then promptly shuttled off to bed, and Rae quickly went to meet Sebastian. Sebastian had Rae pinned to the back of the door right as it shut. He met her satin lips, eyes closed. This was what he was craving, though he had denied it for so long. His fingers found the clasp on the back of her dress. They stepped back in sync, not realizing that Rae's hand was still on the door knob, pulling it open slightly. He could feel her heart beating along with his. She quickly unbuttoned every single button, taking time to linger on each one. He sat Rae down on the bed and finished the job as she undid her braid and slipped out of her dress. Sebastian wasn't completely sure if he was doing what he should be, but he knew that he would go insane if he didn't go ahead with this. He leaned her back and let the darker side to him win.

Mey Rin, being the curious little maid that she was, happened to be walking in the hallway towards the servants quarters when she noticed a light on the floor. She crept up to the door that the light was coming from and just was paralyzed with shock. There was Sebastian, the man she knew to never show any hint of affection, on top of the new tutor, completely naked and breathing heavily, his abs heaving. Mey Rin felt something trickle down her face and put her hand up. As she pulled back, she saw the red, shiny blood on her fingers. She held in the scream of shock, and ran as quietly as she could to tell Baldroy and Finny.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mansion, Ciel put on a basic suit and knocked on Rose's door. She emerged wearing black leggings and a shorter black dress on top. Ciel had to admit that she looked kind of pretty, but they snuck out of the house and proceeded to walk to town. It was only about nine, so there was still a bit of purple in the sky, and the stars started to peek out. As they walked down the path, Ciel slowly grabbed Rose's hand, continuing to walk. When they had reached town, it was about 9:27. Ciel checked the directions he had written down earlier until he found the crime scene. He let go of Rose's hand and went over to the chalk outline on the ground. He noticed the victim had been in a sprawled out position that just didn't seem right, almost as though it was staged.

As he observed the outline, a black figure emerged from the shadows and clasped a hand over Rose's mouth with a gun in his other hand. Ciel, almost ready to remove his eye patch to call Sebastian, was attacked by another man, knocking him unconscious. The children were shoved into a carriage and their hands bound behind their backs. Rose started to scream until the larger man shoved a gag into her mouth. He told the driver to get going and they rose off.

Something didn't seem right to Ciel. Who was this man? Was he part of the Italian mafia? Was the crime scene even real or just a ruse? Ciel didn't know, but he wouldn't speak up, not until Rose was safe from the man's gun. Besides, he was still in a haze from getting knocked out.

Mey Rin stormed into Baldroy and Finny's room, still in shock. "You will not believe what I just saw. No, just come with me," she stammered.

"What is it Mey Rin?" Finny asked sleepily, as he had just woken up from the door.

"Just come here!" Mey Rin demanded. She led the two sleepy boys down the hall and stopped at the door. When they all peeked in, they couldn't believe it.

"Is that Sebastian with the new girl?" Baldroy asked as he suppressed a laugh, the two lovers falling off the bed and onto the floor but not even caring or noticing. Finny was red in the face, his innocent self much too in shock. They could almost see tears forming in his eyes. They immediately ran off in hopes of not getting caught.

Sebastian smiled. He and Rae had just crawled under the covers, both fighting sleep. "Is this what we will be doing then?" Rae asked, still out of breath. Sebastian shrugged.

"I suppose," he answered quietly as Rae curled up next to him, her head on his chest. "I wouldn't mind?" They then let themselves drift to sleep, not because they were tired, but to dream of the things they wanted. They were so unaware of what else was going on that night.

Unknowingly to them, Ciel and Rose were being taken to a remote part of London. They stopped in front of an old, abandoned mansion. The men carried the children into the house and tied them both to chairs. They then took the gag off of Rose and pulled her aside. The larger man whisper, "If you use any of your vampiric powers, I swear to you that Ciel Phantomhive will die before you could reach him!" This made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she nodded in fright. She didn't have her powers yet, but he didn't know that. He returned the children to the same room. "You know, I have a grudge against your big sissy and your precious demon pet," the man explained to them. "My name is Malkar, and I'm going to make them pay." The children were still confused at this point.

"Pay for what, exactly?" Ciel asked sharply.

"You'll see soon enough," Malkar laughed. He then left the room and bolted the door. He gave the note to the smaller man to deliver to the Phantomhive household. The clock was ticking, and Rae and Sebastian didn't even realize the game they were about to be thrust into.

That morning Sebastian stretched as he fixed his suit. The morning had dawned dimly, and something just didn't' seem right. He went ahead anyways to wake up Ciel for a morning tea. He walked over to Ciel's door and knocked. There was no answer, only silence. He knocked again, still nothing. "Master," he spoke up. There was nothing. He opened the door and saw an empty bedroom as he heard Rae scream down the hall. "What's wrong?" he called, starting to panic as he ran.

"Rose is gone!" Rae called back, fear rippling in her voice. At that moment Mey Rin ran up carrying a note.

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed, running as fast as she could. "This small, creepy man just rode up with this here letter!" Sebastian, sensing that there was something wrong, snatched the letter harshly from Mey-Rin's hand. As he opened it, a sickeningly sweet smell filled the room. He knew that stench, and it made him just as unhappy as the words on the page.

_My Old Friends, Rae and Sebastian,_

_I imagine by now, you have realized that two people, both very close to you, have gone missing. There is no need to worry. They are safe with me as long as you cooperate with me. You both are to come to the abandoned mansion in London, alone. If you come with anyone else, or try and rescue them before we battle, you'll both find that the streets with be drenched in their blood._

_Malkar_

Sebastian crumpled the note in his fist as he muttered under his breath, "Malkar, I will kill you!"

**A/N: Hello there fans! So here I am posting part 2 of The Black Rose, which is in fact the first "chapter" in this little adventure. I hope you are all enjoying it. I know I have had so much fun writing it! I just wanted to say that I will get these up as often as I can. There are a few factors in when I post this, primarily what I have edited and what my friend says I can post. Also, Raevalen is my character but Rose is my friend's. I just wanted to make that clear. I don't know if you can tell that there are two writers here or not. However, there are two of us writing this and we are currently a good 13 books ahead of this (not counting what we have planned). So I thank you all for reading and please leave reviews and understand that these will improve in skill level as we go along. (The first like four "chapters" in this were written really late at night with us binge watching Kuroshitsuji and not sleeping.) Please review though and follow and favorite!**


	3. Dealing Cards Part 1

**A/N: Hello readers, J here! So just on a side note (AKA if anyone cares about the author's personal life) I've now become addicted to J-Rock... Yeah this is why we don't let me have access to Pandora because I end up finding new music addictions. Also, my English teacher is actually saying I am very likely to pass my AP exam in the spring! YAY! Now that that's out of the way, here is the next "book" in our series! This is also where we see that I and my co writer have a love for plot twists. Anyways, as always, please leave reviews, follow, and favorite! Thanks! **

At the same time that Sebastian crumpled the letter, Rae collapsed. Her vision blacked out with the cry of a newborn baby, an omen she knew and feared all too well. She came back to; Sebastian knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. She swallowed hard, her mother's last words echoed in her mind. She opened her mouth but closed it. What was she to say? It was all happening too fast, but at the moment Ciel and Rose, especially Ciel, were top priority.

"I will be fine. We need to save them. He's back," Rae stuttered, gathering her composure with wide eyes. Mey-Rin was still standing and watching, unsure of both herself and what was going on.

"Where is the Master?" she asked timidly, truly concerned for Ciel's wellbeing as well as Rose's. Rae stared into Sebastian's eyes, hoping he'd answer, hoping he'd save her from her own fears and concerns.

"Rae and I must go. I want you and the others to keep on top of things. We should not be long," Sebastian instead instructed. His gaze then fell back on Rae. "Are you well enough to stand?" he asked her. Rae nodded and hesitantly stood on her feet. Her heart was racing and she was trying to gather the broken pieces. The lovers then ran through the house and out into the late summer day. As they went out, Sebastian stopped Rae, gripping tightly onto her upper arm. "What did you see?" He demanded of her. Rae didn't know how to answer, for her mind was still grasping what that vision meant, an omen she didn't need at this moment. This was not one thing she wanted, not now or ever. This was something that scared her as much as the current predicament.

"Can we not talk about this later?" she growled through a clenched jaw. "It is not important now."

"It scared you, and that is enough importance," Sebastian fought, his hand grazing her cheek softly, lovingly. In this simple gesture every ounce of love he had for her poured out. Rae had to stand her ground however. This was not a time for their love of each other to surpass the lives of those closest to them.

"We will discuss this later. Right now Ciel and Rose's safety is much more important. I am fine. Please, Sebastian, trust me this once," she begged. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine, yet we do not know exactly what he wants," Sebastian caved as they journeyed on. They began to run, Sebastian leading Rae seamlessly through the woods and then streets of London before the sun was at its height.

"Shut up!" Malkar roared as he kicked Ciel to the floor.

"No! Leave him alone!" screamed Rose. Malkar rolled his eyes and picked Ciel up. He took the children from the chairs and led them down the stairs to the dungeon. He threw them carelessly down on the floor, locking them in with the full knowledge that Sebastian and Rae would be arriving only momentarily. Malkar went upstairs, locking several doors on his way up. He then casually sealed the entrance with a charm and went upstairs. He suddenly heard the sound of creaking boards and turned around. Sebastian and Rae stood opposite him.

"And look who it is," Malkar growled. Rae looked pale, even for a vampire. Sebastian on the other hand looked more determined than he had ever seen the demon scum.

"Like you would not have expected us," Sebastian taunted. Malkar just laughed. The color returned to Rae's face with a fire blazing in her cold grey eyes.

"Where are they?" Rae demanded to know with a poison in her voice, lacing each word that passed her crimson blood lips.

"You both act like you can harm me yet, you fools," Malkar laughed.

"Can we not overcome you? We are together in strength this time," Sebastian pointed out. He took out forks from the inside of his jacket and thrust them out at Malkar. At the same time Rae shot an enchantment over the forks, aiding them so that they reached their target. Malkar was knocked out by the brunt force alone. He flew back with a deep, inhuman screech that was possible only to his own kind.

"I sense them in the basement," Rae stated as she grabbed Sebastian's arm. She then ran down towards the door that led to the dungeon, Sebastian following right behind without even a hint of doubt. Rae could already hear Rose and Ciel calling. They broke their way through the barricade of locked doors until they found the children.

"You're late," Ciel growled angrily. They were both beaten and bruised, gnawing at Rae's maternal instincts. She kneeled down next to them, already beginning to tend to their wounds, using her powers to heal the superficial ones. Sebastian sighed as he began to loosen their bonds.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I was busy and did not know you were in danger until this morning. You should have called," Sebastian explained calmly, quickly glancing in Rae's direction. She was busy at work and had just stepped back, her eyes wandering, lost in thought. All of that only managed to add to her beauty.

"I couldn't," Ciel pointed out coldly. "Why is the new tutor here?" he then questioned. Sebastian tried to think of how to explain things, but Rose was quicker to answer, even faster than her sister who was already opening her mouth to reply with some sharp witted response.

"She's my sister, and we're vampires, Ciel," Rose explained hesitantly. Sebastian had still not even fathomed a response, but he was also thinking of much more than those two simple facts. It was one of the downsides to seeing the fuller picture. Ciel just gawked at Rose.

"We should go, Sebastian," Rae whispered as she passed the butler. "I can but us but a few precious moments to escape, but it should prove enough." Sebastian just nodded and Rae cast her spell. All time slowed except for them.

"Run," Sebastian instructed, and off they ran, straight towards home, leaving London far behind. Sebastian and Rae picked up the children, allowing them to run faster and faster so that they could get back before Malkar woke up. Suddenly, the mansion was in sight. They were safe, and had arrived just in time to start dinner.


	4. Deal Cards Part 2

As they entered the mansion, Rose suddenly remarked that she felt incredibly faint. Sebastian swiftly took her to her room, tucking her into bed as her eyelids fluttered shut. Her face had become flushed, and her cheeks had become very pink with fever. She suddenly coughed ever most pathetically and deeply in her sleep. Sebastian noticed how pronounced her veins had become in a matter of minutes. He recognized the signs almost immediately. Raevalen walked up to check on her sister, hoping to figure out what was the matter. Sebastian stepped out of the room however, and pulled her aside. "She has the Vampiric Fever," Sebastian explained in a hushed voice. Rae's jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

"I never thought it would come this early," Rae exclaimed. "I was much older than she when I got it. I was out of adolescence." Sebastian pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I remember. I had just met you. We had to delay our travel plans as I recall. I have never heard of it hitting this early," Sebastian remarked as he kissed her hair which smelled of vanilla with a hint of honey. Rae lovingly wrapped her arms around him with a deep sigh.

"She's a quick one, Love. A part of me is just not surprised. In the same sense, I'm scared that she may not make it," Rae mused. Sebastian pulled her back and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"She will be just fine," Sebastian assured her just as Ciel walked up. Sebastian let his arms fall to his sides and looked at his Master.

"How is Rose?" Ciel inquired. Sebastian just looked to Rae.

"She'll be fine. She's strong. Every vampire gets this bloody damn illness at one point. She's just got it earlier than anyone I know," Rae explained bluntly. Ciel nodded slowly.

"So you are a vampire then," Ciel remarked. Rae began to smirk.

"We all have our secrets," she reminded him. She then began to walk towards the stairs, leaning down towards his face. "You look just like your father," she winked as she returned to working. Ciel took little heed to her words, and later on in the day visited Rose. He was surprised to see how red her face was, yet her skin was icy to the touch. When she woke up, her eyes looked cloudy and full of mist. The days quietly passed, and Ciel began to bring a book and read to her when she was awake until she fell back to sleep. When Ciel wasn't at her side, he would ask Rae questions about where they came from and how long Rose's fever would last. She would be vague in answering, making it clear that she would rather not discuss such things.

About three or four days later, there came a short knock on the door. "HELLO!" Grell's voice boomed. Sebastian, who had yet had time to speak with Rae about her vision as she was busy with tending to her sister, froze. Rae bounded down the steps before Sebastian to react.

"That is the voice of a Reaper," Rae groaned. She'd been out of sorts and exhausted her nerves on edge. Sebastian laid a hand on her arm.

"It is only Grell, nothing for you to fear," he soothed. He'd found himself falling further and further in love with Raevalen over the past week, with each night being spent wrapped in her embrace and feeling her in the darkness. She began to fill most of his thoughts. He walked over, opening the door to see an over eccentric Grell smiling with his pointed teeth and lime green eyes. Rae was just behind Sebastian, peering over his shoulders.

"You have a new servant I see, Bassy!" Grell exclaimed. Rae gave Sebastian a questioning look, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous nickname. Ciel had just entered the foyer as well. "What's your name?" he asked. He seemed familiar enough to Rae, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Her name is Raevalen," Sebastian growled in return. Grell froze.

"R-Rae? Wh-what is sh-she doing here?" Grell stammered.

"She is my new tutor," Ciel answered calmly. Grell swallowed hard as Rae found Sebastian's hand. He squeezed her fingers in assurance. As Grell watched on, Sebastian decided to slip his hand out from hers and put it around her waist. Surprisingly, Ciel noticed the gesture before Grell.

"What is this, Sebastian?" he demanded with his authoritative voice. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I have been meaning to mention, Master, that Miss Eastman and I have taken a liking to each other," Sebastian explained. Rae looked up at him. She dared to say something, though she would probably have been better off keeping her mouth shut.

"I would say it is more than just a liking, especially seeing as, well, never mind," Rae responded.

"No, would you please explain, as I see it has something to do with that vision you had?" Sebastian pushed. He was always thinking one step ahead of Rae, and now was one of those times Rae wished Sebastian hadn't said anything. Even Ciel now looked at Rae acting as though he wished to know the answer. Ignorant Grell, however, was busy gawking at Sebastian lovingly. That alone was enough to get Raevalen thinking about spilling her new secret.

"Must I here, Sebastian," Rae asked with a sigh. Grell was finally getting back into attention.

"Please, my love," Sebastian begged slightly. Grell was definitely paying attention now, which was probably why Sebastian used the nickname.

"L-Love?" Grell asked.

"Yes, you fool of a reaper. In fact, as Sebastian is keen on knowing what it is I mean, I had a vision many an oracle has had, the coming of a new life vision," Rae explained, hoping that would be enough for Sebastian to catch her drift. He obviously did as his eyes widened and he coughed.

"I am sorry, Miss Rae, do you mean, do you mean you are? I am sorry, can we speak more about this in the kitchen? I shall get some, uh, tea for our, uh, guest," Sebastian stuttered. Ciel walked off, that being enough for him. The two lovers made their way into the kitchen as Grell followed Ciel into the drawing room. Sebastian put some water on for tea and stared at Rae, his expression one of shock and mystery. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Do you mean to tell me that you are expecting?" Sebastian swallowed hard. Rae nodded.

"Yes, Sebastian, I have been so busy since that vision, and I could not bring myself to tell you as soon as I had it. I am so sorry," Rae clarified. Sebastian didn't hesitate as he pulled her into his arms.

"We shall get through this, my love," he whispered in her ear, "just as we are your sister's illness. We will be fine. I- I have been meaning to tell you that I have grown fond enough of you to say that I love you." Rae kissed as a means to say that she loved him back. These were not words she gave easily. That was just not in her nature. In fact, the idea of a love like this scared her and had for centuries. They walked out to where Ciel and Grell were sitting. Sebastian carried the tea and angel food cake, not letting Rae do any of it much to her aggravation. Grell jumped out from his chair and smiled again, obviously oblivious to the fact that Sebastian and Raevalen were together.

"Bassy, I've missed you ever so much! You know, it's you I'm here to see," he winked. Sebastian just rolled his eyes with a deep sigh.

"How many times must I tell you that I am not interested in you? I have made it quite clear, and yet, you still decide to come after me. I am well taken, and am at the point of no return now," Sebastian spat coldly, no longer taking any of Grell's possible advances. Rae held her chin a bit higher.

"What were you two talking about in there?" Ciel demanded insistently. Grell began to whimper, not that it was anything close to what was about to happen. Sebastian looked down at Rae, who was glaring at Grell.

"Well, Rae is the daughter of an oracle, a very well known one at that. This has caused her to inherit these prestigious powers, and thus have a vision, after, well, conceiving," Sebastian relayed bluntly. Rae stared down at the ground. She obviously was still getting used to the idea. To put it nicely, she was not fond of kids with the exception of Rose.

"Wait, as in a child?" Grell squeaked. Sebastian just nodded. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH YOU, NOT THAT DAMN WOMAN WHO JUST WALTZED IN HERE ACTING LIKE SHE OWNS YOU!" Raevalen's head shot up, anger pouring through her veins.

"Some damn woman, Grell, really? I am a princess of hell, and I can make it so that you don't even exist and never did, you pathetic excuse for a reaper," Rae growled. "Your parents must have been of the most vile and stupid race of your kind to create such a spawn as you." The two began staring each other down, each ready to jump at each other's throats. Suddenly, however, Mey-Rin came bursting down.

"ROSE IS BETTER! HER FEVER'S GONE!" the clumsy red wine haired woman squealed. She darted around the drawing room happy as can be. Ciel perked up and ran upstairs before anyone could stop him. Rae, of course, was right behind him. Suddenly someone else knocked on the door. Had Ciel been in any less of a mood, his temper would have risen beyond boundaries at the number of gusts coming.

"Oh Ciel, where are you?" the peppy voice of Lizzy bounded through the house. Sebastian quickly cleaned up the tea and greeted her.

"Good day, Lady Elizabeth. I assume you are here to see the young master?" Sebastian asked, rather flabbergasted at the sudden appearance of Lizzy. He was certainly not expecting her.

"Oh hello Sebastian!" Lizzy greeted in reply in that annoyingly happy tone. "Where is Ciel?"

"He is upstairs, at the side of a close friend of his," Sebastian explained. "She just woke from a terrible fever." Lizzy glanced at the ground.

"I see. Well, could I go up anyways?" Lizzy begged. "I want to see Ciel and I suppose I can meet his friend too." Her voice seemed to have a bit of an annoyed tone, and this made Sebastian smirk. She must have been jealous of Rose, which was the logical conclusion Sebastian made.

"I shall announce you then," offered Sebastian, "so you can go in without startling them."

"Thank you Sebastian," replied Lizzy. They went up the stairs towards Rose's room, where Sebastian slowly knocked on the door.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth is here to see you," Sebastian announced. There was a hesitant moment of silence before an answer was given.

"Come in, Lizzy," Ciel commanded, in a somewhat reluctant tone. He seemed annoyed, and Lizzy noticed. As Rae took her leave, Lizzy walked in. The first thing she noticed was that Ciel was sitting in a chair near the bed where a girl, who must have been about two years younger than she was, was sitting up in bed, a cup of tea firmly in her pale hands.

"Hello Elizabeth," Ciel greeted. "This is my friend Rose. She's recovering from a terrible illness. Would you like to play a game of chess with me? I promised Rose she could watch." Lizzy shyly considered her options. She could either play and let Rose watch, or decide to decline. Still, the first option seemed more in her favor as she could then spend more time with Ciel.

"Well, alright Ciel," Lizzy replied in a slightly jealous tone. She wasn't fond of the fact that this was all really for Rose's enjoyment. They set up the chess board on the bed so that Rose could watch and began their game. As the game progressed, Lizzy became more and more stuck. Rose leaned forward, studied the board, and then saw something that would help.

"Lizzy, if you move the knight here, it would help you tremendously," Rose offered quietly, her voice sounding much weaker than usual. Lizzy looked at the board, and once she realized how much it would help her, moved the piece, which ended up putting Ciel in checkmate.

"I guess that means I win," Lizzy laughed, smiling brightly. Ciel looked over at Rose, and began to laugh as well, much to Lizzy's surprise.

"Only because you helped her, Rose," Ciel remarked with a smile. Lizzy noticed that there was something between the two, but decided to get to know Rose better anyways. She decided that she should at least get to know who this girl was, as well as how strong this relationship was.

"Rose?" Lizzy asked gently, carefully hiding her bitter jealousy. "Would you like to go out and shop with me?"

Rose looked at Ciel and asked, "Could I?" Ciel smiled back at her.

"Why, of course, as long as you're able to walk," he granted. Rose nodded and got u, making her way back to her wardrobe. Sensing that he needed to leave, Ciel exited the room and made his way down to tell Rae. Rae was down in the kitchen, making lunch. "Rae, I came down to tell you that Rose wishes to go out for a while with Lady Elizabeth. She is strong enough and and really does want to go." Rae nodded and continued back to her work.

Back in her room, Rose brought out a white dress with a black lace corset. She brushed her hair and put it into a braided crown a top of her head. When she was ready, she came out to find Lizzy going through her wardrobe, mumbling about how certain things "Weren't cute at all!". "Um, Lizzy, what are you doing?" Rose questioned. Lizzy turned around and had something pink in her hand. "Well, I was going through your wardrobe, and I noticed its all black, white, and some red. It seems quite boring so i was going to give you a couple pretty dresses, and get rid of a few…" Lizzy explained. "You were doing what?!" Rose asked quite loudly, obviously angry but still actually keeping quite calm.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Lizzy stammered. Rose looked at her with a bit of hatred, but after all she was a human, so she probably couldn't understand why Rose wore only those colors.

"Lizzy I appreciate your consideration, but I never wear any colors except those that are in my closet." Rose explained, trying her best to remain calm. "Let's go Elizabeth" Rose urged quickly, changing the subject, "We will want to get back from town before nightfall." She happily smiled. They then walked out of the castle to see Sebastian in the courtyard with a coach.

"I figured I'd give you ladies a ride down to town, since I need to pick some things up for tonight's dinner." he explained.

"Well I think that would be just fine," Rose replied with a smile. Sebastian was happy to hear it. Now that he cared so for Rae, he began to view Rose as his younger sister.

When they entered town, Sebastian dropped them off in front of the dress shop and just before he left, he gave the seamstress a special request. Rose went inside, looking at all the exquisite gowns and calling over to Lizzy when she saw one she thought she'd like. Before they left however, the seamstress handed Rose a package, saying that it was for Sebastian. Rose placed it into the basket she had on her arm. They made their way over to the jewelry store, only to see Sebastian leave with a small parcel in his hand. They went in anyways and Lizzy walked over to the glass box in the middle of the room. There she saw a bracelet, one with white diamonds and a small dangle with a blue gem. She bought it without Rose knowing, for she knew what was waiting for them when they returned to the house.

As they exit the shop, they find Sebastian waiting for them with the coach. They entered the coach and made their way home. Once they arrived, Rae took Rose straight up to her room, got her to bathe again, and dressed her in the dress that was given to her by the seamstress. It was a beautiful, blue-gray gown with a skirt that went all the way down to the floor. It had elegant, lacy sleeves and a silver ribbon adorning her waist. She came down to dinner, expecting a special guest, but instead, she walked into a parlor full of white balloons and all of her friends. It was a surprise party, just for her. "Surprise!" everyone yelled. As she walked in, she noticed that Lizzy was the only one not smiling. She looked a bit angry, but before Rose could make her way over to her, Ciel brought Rose to her seat and sat right next to her. "Happy 12th birthday Rose," Ciel smiled and then to everyone's surprise, gave her a peck on the cheek. Rose blushed, and Lizzy began to become even more jealous.

Sebastian then brought out the dinner and all went pretty peacefully. After they had finished, everyone gave Rose their gifts. From Lizzy, she received the bracelet from earlier. Rose was excited and put it on straight away, hoping it would cheer Lizzy up, but to her dismay it did not. Next, from Sebastian and Rae, a new leather bound diary. "I think you would benefit from writing everyday." explained Rae. Sebastian agreed with a nod and lastly were two gifts from Ciel.

First was a new book, one that she had never read before. "_Grimm's Fairy Tales"_ she read out loud, "Now we have another book to read together!" she enthused. Lastly, a familiar package sat in front of Rose. She slowly opened the package to find the prettiest necklace she had ever seen. It had a silver chain, with one, large blue diamond strung on the chain. "Oh, it's beautiful Ciel!" exclaimed Rose.

"I thought you'd like it" Ciel smiled, "It's made from a stone similar to the one in my ring," he explained. "May I assist you in putting it on?" asked Ciel, with a surprisingly nervous tone.

"Why of course" replied Rose. Ciel opened the clasp and placed it around her neck. She laughed and went to show Rae. At that point, Lizzy started to cry and ran out of the room. Rose noticed and headed after her, with Ciel trailing behind her. As Lizzy ran down the stairs, she tripped and started to tumble down the stairs. "Lizzy!" Rose cried as she watched in horror. When Lizzy landed at the bottom, she didn't move. Rose ran to her side and checked to see if she was alright, but much to her dismay, Lizzy had snapped her neck and died on the tumble down.

Suddenly Grell, who had been keeping his distance for the time being, darted into the room swinging around a large chainsaw. However, it broke within seconds, causing him to fall sadly to his knees. The doors then swung open and in walked a man looking much like Sebastian but with glasses and yellow eyes, followed behind by a blonde little boy with high heeled boots. Claude turned to Rae and smiled, grabbing her firmly by her bare shoulders, pulling in for a kiss.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brother?" Sebastian snarled. Grell looked up.

"B-Brother?" he exclaimed, pushing himself up to his feet. Rae was pushed softly yet firmly behind Sebastian's back. Claude had reentered the game. Rose was deathly pale, and only Rae knew why.

"Claude? Has a brother?" Alois exclaimed with his demonic expression, and began to laugh. Ciel and Rose just looked at Claude with a shocked expression.

"How is it that possible?"Ciel asked himself. He then noticed that Alois had made his way up the stairs and began to introduce himself to Rose. Feeling increasingly protective of her, he ran to her side and spoke to her "I think that we should go back into the parlor and continue your birthday celebration Rose" he suggested.

"It's your birthday?!" exclaimed Alois, "I'll have to remember that." he commented with a grin.

**A/N: Oh heavens, sorry for not posting the past two days. I've been busy/fighting a migraine. Anyways, here is probably the best example of this book being written late at night. I have had to edit a lot since, but it still is my favorite chapter out of 14 books total. This is also where we get hit with a boat load of plot twists. So if you have to reread some, we understand. Please leave reviews on your reactions to any of this. Also, this is only the beginning. To say that there are a good deal of plot twists would only be scratching the surface. We even hint at a few things that come later on down the road. So please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks! ***Note: I will not be posting again until Monday as I am going somewhere with no wifi for the weekend and I also need to edit the next part because my friend has requested I do so*****


	5. The Phantom Past Part 1

**A/N: Now I have returned! First off, yes this is shorter than the other chapters. Why? This is the abridging I had to do on this chapter, and perhaps you will be glad for it. In other words, don't get me hyped up on chocolate and have me edit stuff. It doesn't end well. So the longest chapter is now the shortest. Anyways, please let me know what you all think of all the plot twists going on all at once in a review! I enjoy seeing the email that I get when someone leaves a review because it shows that people actually like my stuff. **

"Finny, take Lady Elizabeth's body and bring it to her parents, explain what happened. The party is over. Aloise, Rose, and Ciel, would you all please go upstairs? Rae, Claude, come with me," Sebastian instructed. He stormed up the stairs, Rae trailing behind in her light grey high low skirt, along with Claude striding next to her. He was too close for Sebastian's comfort, but the butler kept his mouth shut. He was at least going to wait until he was alone.

They all entered the study, Sebastian closing the doors behind them. He pinned Claude hard against the doors. "Why the hell are you here, Claude?" he demanded. Claude smirked ever so sadistically.

"I could ask the same for you, but more so for dearest Rae," Claude countered. Sebastian threw him onto the floor harshly.

"Sebastian!" Rae responded quickly. "He is still your brother."

"He is also my worst enemy, Rae, and I do not wish for him to be near you," Sebastian explained. Claude stood back up, straightening his suit.

"I had not realized how close you two had become," Claude remarked coldly, the tension rising.

"Shut up, Claude, we never even asked you to come here," Rae spat. Claude raised an eyebrow. Instinctively, Rae placed a hand on her abdomen, and her other on her head. Sebastian slipped his arm around her waist.

"So the demon chooses the vampire," Claude laughed. "By the looks of it, it also seems that choice has even created a spawn. How joyful." Sebastian's free hand slid to the inside of his jacket.

"Test me as you will. Why are you here?" Sebastian threatened.

"Oh, that's simple, my Master wishes to have yours. I am willing to happily oblige of course, brother dear. Should I congratulate you though? I mean, this child shall be the child of a demon and the princess of hell," Claude teased.

"I shall deal with you in the morning. I have a dead girl to deal with, my Master's betrothed at that," Sebastian shot. Claude slipped out of the study.

Sebastian and Rae slipped into Sebastian's bedroom. Sebastian wasted no time taking her into his arms. "I need you," he whispered. Rae nodded slowly and sighed.

"He shouldn't be here, not now. The poor girl tripped to her death, and then, well," her voice faltered as she buried her head into his chest.

"The baby you mean," Sebastian cooed. "We will be fine, Rae. Do not fret over it, Love. There is no reason." His fingers began to tug her dress down. She pulled back hesitantly.

"Are you sure about this? Tonight I mean," Rae questioned. Sebastian just continued his work, revealing her glorious body. He slid his gloves off, finger by finger as Rae began to undo Sebastian's tie. A smile had curled upon the edges of her crimson lips, her dark grey eyes flickering their demon magenta as she pulled him closer.

"Tonight will be unlike any other," Sebastian commented darkly. Rae smiled full on. He would have her under his thumb tonight, and he could feel that Rae wanted if not needed that very thing.

"Good, I've been craving a bit of blood. Now finish with me, would you?" Rae confirmed in that silken seductive voice that truly belonged to her.

It was a passionate unison of movement, falling back on the bed and simply making love for the rest of the night. Yes, he was in love. In fact, he was intoxicated by her.

Rae felt her fangs graze across Sebastian's smooth neck. She could feel him inside her, as close as she had always wanted him, even when they had first met. They were so young then, so ready for anything. There was no way they could have known then that they would be here, entangled in each other's hot, sweaty bodies breathing in sync as they made sweet love, one that had within a week's time already created a new life.

In the mean time, Alois, Rose, and Ciel went into the library. Rose, still in shock let a few tears run down her cheek, quietly crying. Ciel was over with her, trying to comfort her. Secretly, he was ecstatic about Lizzy being out of the picture. He and Rose could become even closer. But he felt something else as well, a sense of uneasiness. It was probably coming from the devilish stare Alois was giving Rose. Ciel didn't appreciate how he was acting, but since he was the host, he must act as if nothing is wrong. "Well Ciel, since we are probably going to be here for a while, would you like to read my new book with me?" Rose asked. Ciel smiled, "Of course" he replied, glad to have something to break the silence. As Rose began to read, Alois came over to listen, first standing near the couch, then sitting on the far end, and then even closer to Rose.

Ciel shot him a venomous look, and thankfully at that same moment his butler, Claude, came in looking irritated. "I have been told to send you all to bed," he explained, beckoning for Alois to follow him. Ciel sighed and began to get up as well.

"I will see you in the morning, Rose," he growled and walked out. Rose blushed as she went back to her room. She wanted to find her sister, but had no idea where she had gone. She shrugged and walked past, hearing a sadistic laugh coming from Sebastian's room. She quickly walked away, not bothering to even think what that could have been about, even though she could have sworn she heard her sister's voice as well.

Alois plopped down on the end of his bed, shuffling his feet. "Will we get Ciel, Claude?" he questioned. Claude shrugged.

"Sebastian wishes to discuss that in the morning. He seems much too busy with that slutty bitch of a vampire. I honestly do not understand how those two ended up together," Claude laughed, much of it to himself.

"Her sister is a lovely toy though," Alois smiled.

"I have heard you murmur the same thoughts about Ciel, Your Highness," Claude muttered. Alois shot him a dirty look. Claude just smiled. "I have though while you sleep. I try and ignore, but lately it has been getting more and more common."

"That is none of your business Claude!" Alois defended, a little embarrassed by the fact that Claude had heard him. He truly did want little Rose, but now wasn't the time to just get up and get her. Not with that damn vampire and Sebastian around. He would have to trick Ciel. It wouldn't be easy though, he noted. They would need to be away from the others. Alois grinned and plotted to invite the children out, as a late birthday gift to Rose. Not really a gift to her though. It would be more of a birthday gift to him.

"Goodnight, Master," sighed Claude, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Don't leave my side tonight, please Claude," Alois begged as he began to drift off to sleep. True to his word, Claude didn't leave. Instead he smirked to himself, as he heard Alois repeated Rose's name all throughout the night.


	6. The Phantom Past Part 2

The next morning, the children all headed down to breakfast to meet with Sebastian. Meanwhile, the servants had gathered in their own little dining area. "I wonder when Sebastian and Rae will announce they're together. They snog all the time in the hallways when they think no one's looking," Baldroy commented.

"I heard them speakin' in the kitchen yesterday about expecting already," May-Rin chimed in. This was the conversation which had taken up most of their mornings during breakfast.

"It'd be nice to have a baby in the house!" Finny exclaimed. May-Rin nodded in agreement. It was a good thing Sebastian wasn't anywhere near them at the time, for he would surely not be very pleased.

In the dining room, everyone was enjoying tea with biscuits. Sebastian had prepared breakfast but left to go on an errand for Ciel. Rae had gone into the kitchen to fetch more tea when Alois spoke up, "Rose, would you and Ciel accompany me to the fair that arrived in town? I do feel awfully bad about missing your birthday after all". Rose looked at Ciel. She wasn't sure what to say. Alois was above her in London's status so if she refused, it could be bad. Ciel could see she was hesitant about it, but replied to Alois, "Why not? I guess we could use some time outside." Alois smiled. His plan had succeeded. Now all that was left to do was distract Sebastian and Rae.

Once they Ciel and Rose had left the room, Alois chanted, "hoheo taralna, rondero tarel, Claude, this is an order. prevent Rae and Sebastian from interfering!". Claude nodded and in response he replied, "Yes, Your Highness". He then darted off into the kitchen.

"Do you really think that you can control the princess of hell, little brat?" Rae cooed in Alois's ear. She had come out of nowhere, a small knife pressed lightly against his throat.

"Claude is a demon," Alois growled half in fear.

"I am no mere creature, young man. I am Raevalen, meaning Night Death, the one who will inherit hell by the next full moon, and the one who can read every last thought and manipulate whatever mind I please. Age is not a card you may play as well. It doesn't matter, not to me," Rae warned. She wore another high low skirt and a button up shirt she had stolen from Sebastian.

Rae continued down the hall and met Sebastian. "What was that about?" he laughed.

"I was showing Earl Trancy his place in our ranks," Rae replied. "We should tell the household of our relationship tonight. It would be better than stalling."

"I suppose you are right, as you tend to be. Also, I suppose you meant how Alois has nothing compared to you," Sebastian chatted. Rae smiled and kissed him slowly.

"Ah, look, the two lovebirds are out at play," Claude laughed. Rae and Sebastian turned around.

"I should be going with my Master, Claude," Sebastian kindly remarked.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere quite yet. We have some matters to discuss," Claude pointed out with a laugh.

"Whatever do you mean Claude?" Sebastian inquired, getting even more suspicious.

"Well," Claude explained with a laugh, "I cannot allow either of you to exit this house". And with that he brought out his golden knives and flung them in their direction.

Sebastian brought out his own silver and deflected the hurdling knives away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alois getting in a carriage with CIel and Rose. "What are they up to?" he wondered as he went to kick Claude. His foot was about 3 inches away from Claude, when Mei Rin suddenly burst through the door. Sebastian and Claude stopped immediately, and acted as nothing had happened.

"I came in here to tell you Sebastian that Finny ran into some trouble on the way here, he did! He's got himself badly hurt!" Now Sebastian, being the demon that he was, would never admit this, but he did care quite a bit for the four servants that also served in the Phantomhive household. "Slow down," Sebastian commanded, trying not to look too concerned, "Now tell us, what happened to Finny."

"Well, he was just heading home, after bringing the late Lady Elizabeth's body to her parents." Mei Rin began, "And on the way home, he told us that he felt like someone was following him, yes he did." Sebastian nodded, telling Mei Rin to continue. "So then he began to run home, but as he ran…" she couldn't finish the sentence and beckoned him and Rae to follow.

They went down to the servants quarters, and found Finny in a horrible state. A bloody makeshift bandage was wrapped around his side, a sling on his left arm, and a bandage around his head. "He was attacked by someone, sent by Lady Elizabeth's parents" Baldroy explained for Mei Rin. "They assumed that we killed their daughter, so they decided to send a message. A few people beat him bad, and as you can see broke his arm." Baldroy stopped and looked down at Finny"s hurt, pale face.

"And then, as he started to run away, they" Baldroy choked up and couldn't continue.

"They shot him," Tanaka sadly explained.

Rae had a tear well up in her eye, but immediately went to work on Finny. "You guys might not want to be in here until I'm finished," she lovingly warned the servants. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." Sebastian nodded and gently shooed everyone out. He gave Rae a kiss on the cheek and also exited the room. He was furious. He must talk to Ciel about this, and what they should do. Before he could say anything, Claude interrupted, "I don't believe we were able to settle our little dispute earlier. Shall we take it elsewhere?" Sebastian shook his head, "I must fetch the master to talk to him about this. Another time perhaps Claude." With that he took off running to the fair to fetch Ciel.

Meanwhile at the fair, Ciel, Rose, and Alois were walking around. They boys didn't really do much unless Rose wanted to. There was one ride however that Ciel just couldn't wait to go on, the Ferris wheel. As they went up to the ride, Ciel sat in the middle, trying to prevent Alois from getting too close to Rose. As they went around, Rose was smiling as she pointed out all the places she could see. Alois gave a small devilish grin, apparently amused by her but looked away. He didn't want to give away his true intentions of inviting them. When they got off, Sebastian approached. He had a somewhat concerned look on his face. Ciel turned and immediately knew something was off.

"Master I hate to interrupt your day, but there is something that just occurred that needs your immediate attention." Ciel could hear the urgent tone in his voice, but he didn't want to leave Rose. He also didn't want to get her involved in something, especially if it could be bad. "All right Sebastian" Ciel caved reluctantly and took off with him. He looked back at Rose and mouthed, "Be careful!" Rose nodded and began to smile, so that Alois wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well Rose, I guess that just leaves the two of us. I think I know what we should do next!" Alois hooked her arm in his and lead her down the road. They left the fair and got back into the carriage. Alois helped her into the carriage and closed the door. The carriage began to move out of the town. Rose became a bit worried about what he meant, and tried to figure out where he was gonna take her. As they rode on, a mansion with a spider on the crest above the front entrance appeared. Rose knew that emblem, but from where?

As they approached the house, Rose saw Claude standing out front. She then became very worried. "Why didn't I go with Ciel?" she asked herself, as she was led inside.

**A/N: In other words, Rose yet again gets kidnapped. I'm laughing at the sheer number of kidnappings that take place during this... Anyways, I hope you're all enjoying this, as well as the whole Alois thing that has now been fully introduced. Don't get used to it. Claude and Alois will come in and out of the story (at least so far) but they add an interesting twist... In other words, even more plot twists. So please leave a review and I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I don't really know, but if I do today it'll be to celebrate triple digits of views on this! My co writer and I thank you all!**


	7. The Midnight Masquerade Part 1

"They did what?!" Ciel asked angrily, after just receiving the news about Finny's beating.

"I'm afraid so Master," Sebastian explained, "I didn't want to upset Miss Rose so soon after Lady Elizabeth's death, so that is why I came for you."

"Rose!" Ciel immediately stood up, thinking about how he left her. With Alois of all people! He felt so stupid, so ignorant for what he did. He knew better, but he never gave it a second thought. Now he was paying the price.

"What about Rose?" Rae questioned as she entered the parlor. She had overheard his reaction, and was obviously a bit worried. She was as much a mother as a sister to Rose, something that was evident particularly at times like these.

"When Sebastian came to get me, I left her with Alois, although I assumed they would have been back by now." Ciel explained, also looking worried. He turned to look out his window. He saw the triplets, part of Alois' staff. They were holding a letter. Sebastian ran down and brought the letter up. Ciel broke the wax seal and opened up the envelope. It was an invitation.

To the Earl Phantomhive,

You, Sebastian Michaelis, and Rae Eastwood have been

formally invited to the Earl Trancy's Masquerade

Ball that will be held the Trancy estate.

The ball will be held tomorrow evening at

5pm. Formal attire and masks will be

required.

"A ball?" Ciel questioned as Sebastian and Rae looked over his shoulders. She was shorter than Sebastian, and her chin came up to his shoulders only when she was standing on her toes, which she was now as she held her lover's arm. "He obviously has something planned."

"We have to go!" Rae urged. "If I know Claude well enough, then we don't have a choice."

"You're right my love," Sebastian agreed. "Master, if we go, Miss Rose could be there as well."

"I know," Ciel confirmed, a bit saddened. "We shall go, and we will return with Rose tomorrow. Sebastian nodded and led Rae out of the room to go and comfort her. Ciel made his way towards his room and began to worry excessively. Why did he feel so strongly for Rose? He then realized that he was in love with her. He felt the need to protect her no matter what happened. He would make Alois pay if he dared to harm her.

At the Trancy mansion, Alois had treated Rose to a fine dinner for two in his garden. He noticed she wasn't entirely happy, but he didn't care. He gave a devilish grin as he led her inside up to his room. "Tomorrow there will be a masquerade ball held in your honor, my pet" he explained mockingly, knowing the name made her cringe especially as he stroked the side of her jaw with his finger. "We will have to find you a costume." Rose was angry, but felt powerless to do anything. She could try to overpower Alois, but her powers hadn't fully come yet. It would be difficult to do anything to Alois or Claude . Even remembering how he had treated Rae made her sick. She couldn't chance it. So for the moment, she was at Alois' mercy. But as soon as Sebastian and Rae came, Alois would pay.

"Rose", Alois commanded, "come here." She reluctantly left the window and walked over. Alois handed her a black nightgown and left so she could change. When she had changed, Alois came in with a book. He handed it to her and instructed her to find a story while he was gone. A few minutes later, He came back to the room in his own bedclothes and sat down on his bed. He beckoned Rose to come over and told her to read to him. As Rose read, she felt Alois putting his arm around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She felt very uncomfortable and when she went to move his hand, he slapped her in the face and yelled at her, "Keep reading!" She reluctantly kept reading as Alois became even more clingy. She felt him play with her red hair that she never got to braid. She didn't like this attention. Not from this creep anyways.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw that she was alone in the big bed. Alois had moved into the chair next to the bed. She must have fallen asleep while she read. She also saw that he had taken the book and continued to read until he fell asleep. Rose felt a pang of pity for him, realizing how lonely he must be after his parents perished. She also knew of what happened to him only a few years ago. She shivered and got up, and went to comb her hair, finding it had been poorly braided by Alois. "So that's what he was doing last night," she thought to herself as she glanced at it in the nearby mirror.

The door cracked open and Claude entered, "Good morning Miss Rose, I hope you will forgive the intrusion, I came in to wake Master Trancy." Rose just nodded and undid her braids, and began to comb through her red hair which had tangled from last night. She must have had a hard time sleeping, as that was the only explanation for the tangles.

"Master, it is time to get up" Claude instructed rather abruptly as he opened the curtains.

"Aww c'mon Claude," mumbled Alois as he woke up, "You could have woken me up a little nicer you know."

"I'm sorry Master, but you overslept." Claude explained.

"I see," Alois sighed, a bit more awake now. "Rose, I see you're awake as well, how did you sleep?"

"I slept well Earl," she replied while looking at the ground and then hesitantly up at Claude hoping the true meaning of her next words would come across, "Just tell me this, did you..." She couldn't finish.

"No Rose. I wouldn't dare do that to someone who doesn't deserve it." Alois teased. Even Claude seemed to tell her no with his piercing eyes which were like amethyst gems hidden in caves so deep that she didn't know what to think other than fear.

"That is all I needed to know Earl," Rose growled sharply and went back to brushing her hair.

That morning, Ciel refused to eat anything, no matter how much Sebastian or Rae begged him. He couldn't eat; he just couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Rae saw his worried expression and decided to ask Sebastian if she could read his mind. Sebastian reluctantly agreed, noticing how off the master was acting. Rae went back into the parlor and focused on Ciel for less than 5 seconds when she came back into the kitchen. She seemed a bit off, as though so off in thought that she was at risk of floating away. Whatever it was both troubled her yet gave her some queer joy that Sebastian hadn't seen in her for quite some time outside of the bedroom.

"What is it my love?" Sebastian questioned her, "Did you find what was wrong with the master?" He pulled her into his arms and held her there, watching her grey eyes as the light danced off them so mysteriously that he was just captivated in her breathless, effortless beauty that had never faded over the years.

Rae began to laugh and then stopped giving him a small, loving smile. "Ciel is in love."

"With Rose?" Sebastian asked, already knowing the answer. He now understood both her concern and joy, and so just held her all the tighter, feeling the heartbeat of their unborn child through her corset, echoing to his own body as though to remind him of what he had created.

"Who else?" Rae answered teasingly. Her smile faded suddenly. "Although, that means we must watch him tonight. He can't do anything risky." She warned. Especially since Malkar's plotting against him.

"That is your only concern about this?" he questioned. Rae just glared up at him. Sebastian nodded and went to get Ciel ready for the ball.

"Get out Claude! I can dress myself!" Rose yelled at the butler who insisted on helping her. Claude had given up on trying to help, and just left her gown on the chair as he left. She would never let him go as far as to do that, if only for her own protection and sake of mind. Rose sighed a breath of relief and stared at the lovely white dress that he had ever so carefully placed down on the chair. "Why it reminds me of Ciel's white roses," she thought to herself. She slipped into the elegant white dress and found it was just her size. "That's strange." Rose mumbled. How could Alois have found a dress that fit her so perfectly? When looking in the mirror, Rose could see the dress had black ribbon laced up the corset, and lace all around the neckline. She looked back at the chair to find her necklace, and a white rose hair piece.

Rose felt even sadder when she went to put her hair up, wishing that the ball would come quicker. "I hope that this will be over quick." After taking one last look in the mirror, Rose exited the room and waited for the guests to arrive.

Rae fiddled with the black corset top as Sebastian fixed his tie. "Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, taking the ribbons from her hands. She was already starting to gain weight. Sebastian had noticed the night before, but this was probably the first that Rae had realized. This was a tighter corset than the ones she usually wore. In fact, it was old. So old it was, but Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He knew this corset, this very outfit. In fact, never had he seen anything more beautiful on her, nor anything more sentimental.

"Don't try too hard, my dear," Sebastian whispered with a smile, resting his lips on her ear. Rae nodded stiffly. He glanced at the two masks draped on the bed. He slowly pulled each ribbon into place. What looked to be black flames ran across the top of both the corset and the long black gloves clothing her arms. Her full length skirt billowed around her legs, the picture of the black flames of her heart. Dark curls cascaded down her back. Sebastian picked up her lace mask and placed it gently on her face. "See? That wasn't too hard." Rae smiled.

"Thank you," she replied gracefully, putting Sebastian's mask on him. "Alright, we should go check on Ciel." Sebastian nodded and went to help his master.

Sebastian found Ciel sitting on the edge of his bed, with a book wrapped tightly around him. "Master, it is time to get ready." Sebastian said gently, but suddenly realized how upset he really was. When Sebastian first met Ciel, all he could think about was getting his soul. But now, he cared for the boy. As if he was a younger brother or possibly a son.

"Do you," Ciel began, "do you think she's alright?" He looked right at Sebastian and a single tear fell down his face, something that never happened. Upon seeing the tear, Sebastian let the softer side of him show through and hugged Ciel. Rather than fighting him, Ciel hugged him back, feeling the warmth of love again.

"I think she will be quite alright Master," Sebastian replied as he broke from the hug. Ciel nodded and then Sebastian began to help him into a white suit. Ciel then attached a small, sharp dagger to his belt, with a single diamond in the middle of the hilt. He then placed his mask on and they all headed towards the carriage.

**A/N: I felt like being nice so you get two chapters in one day. Thank my cowriter, aka Rose, for the extra chapter. Anyways, this chapter is BEYOND adorable in my opinion. What's your opinion? Leave a review!**


	8. The Midnight Masquerade Part 2

Upon arriving, Claude waited at the door, scowling ever so violently at Rae and Sebastian. He didn't even care to notice Ciel, but his eyes were locked on Rae. She had worn the dress she wore for a reason, and it was working. She was so cunning that it cut Claude like a knife, reminding him of all he never would have been able to have. That was what Rae liked about it though, seeing him squirm under the pressure of remembering while she had secured her place so effortlessly. They all stepped into the main hall, which was decorated for a ball. There was, however, only Alois standing the room. Claude stepped over and grabbed a violin.

The first song began to play, a more Celtic tune with obvious influences of the demon court. It was always one of Rae's favorites back when she was younger. As Sebastian and Rae followed the even tempo of an ancient demon waltz, she caught a glimpse of Ceil and Rose, Rose obviously taking the lead in the very same dance. "Do you remember the first night we met? I danced this song with both you and Claude, but I spent more time with you that night," Rae smiled.

"How could I forget?" Sebastian acknowledged with a small laugh. She could feel Claude's sinister gaze, but she found it easy to ignore. "I love you," Sebastian whispered softly into her ear. As the song ended leading into the next Rae held Sebastian's chin with her hand, slowly kissing him not caring who watched. It was so much better in some ways than the last time they danced to that song, in those very clothes, in an embrace that then was between two who had just met. Raevalen knew that despite all of her past, that Sebastian meant his word.

The moment Ciel saw Rose, he ran right up to her open arms and hugged her tight. "I'll never leave you alone with him again." he promised her. She sighed a huge breath of relief. Breaking away from their embraced, he noticed how pretty she looked. Rose heard her sister's favorite waltz start to play, and perked up bit. Ciel noticed and extended his hand, "Would you care to dance?" he asked. Rose blushed, took Ciel's hand and began to dance. As they danced, they could see Rae and Sebastian were also dancing, and made sure to stay a bit closer to them.

As they twirled, Ciel spoke up and confessed, "Rose, I know we just met a little while ago, but I think I'm-" he was cut off by the kiss Rose was already planting on his lips. As they broke away from the kiss, the song changed to a livelier sort of jig. Rose began to laugh and showed the now confused Ciel how to dance.

"This is far less complicated than any waltz I've learned!" Ciel exclaimed happily.

Rose whirled round and round until she accidently bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" she said quickly and then realized who she bumped into. There he was, Alois Trancy.

"Oh Ciel!" he exclaimed. "So glad you could make it!" He finished his words with the same devilish grin that had made Rose shiver the night before. Something in his smile made his words seem so detesting, so untrue.

"Alois…" Ciel spat through his gritted teeth. Alois laughed and grabbed Rose around the waist, then began to dance away with her as the next song began. Ciel ran after to them and followed them out to the garden where the music could still be heard clearly.

"Alois stop!" Rose shouted at him as he tried to kiss her cheek. There was a strange fire in her eyes, a flash of what seemed to be magenta, but it was so faded and dulled that it was hard to tell.

Alois became angry and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground, "You little bitch!" he shouted at her.

"Rose!" Ciel shouted as he ran up to her. He helped her up and pulled her behind him defensively.

Alois laughed, "Look how pitiful you are," he exclaimed, "falling in love with vampire scum like her." The tension in the room became so thick that it was easy to feel. The music had stopped, the room going silent.

"That vampire scum is my sister," Rae snarled, appearing out of nowhere with Sebastian at her side. Rose ran over to them, hugging her sister and Sebastian. Ciel walked up to Alois and stared at him. "If you ever come near her again," he threatened pulling out his dagger, "I swear that your heart will become this dagger's new sheath!" Sebastian heard these words and shivered, realizing that they mimicked what another had once said to Sebastian. It seemed so long ago, but there it was.

Alois nodded his head, his face white, and ran back inside. Rose and Ciel looked at each other and began to laugh. Soon Rae was laughing with Sebastian smiling alongside her. As they made their way back inside, there was a rustle and a hooded figure emerged from the bushes. Before Sebastian realized who it was, the figure raised a silver pistol and aimed it at Ciel. Bang! Time stopped for a moment, a bright flashed followed by a rustle in the bushes as time slowly continued.

"Ciel!" Rose screamed as she rushed to his side, "where did it hit?!"

Ciel raised his hand weakly and pointed to the left side of his abdomen, which was now very red. Rose immediately placed her hands on the wound and her hands began to glow. She realized she was receiving her powers. "It's about time!" she thought to herself as she began to chant the all too familiar spell that she knew from her sister. After seeing Ciel was going to be alright, Sebastian and Rae bolted towards the hooded figure. The raced all through the garden but the man had disappeared. Rose was still with Ciel when she saw the man emerge from another part of the garden. "Stay away from him!" she shouted at the man. Much to her horror, the man raised his gun again, aiming at Ciel's heart. Rose held up her hand as the man pull the trigger, and the gun exploded right in his face.

By that time, Rae and Sebastian had returned and were standing in front of the children, ready to fight and defend. Rae's skirt was now replaced by a pair of pants. A dark red flickered in her eyes, the mark of a demon. It was mixed with a faint magenta. A shining dagger was held firmly in her right hand. "Malkar!" she shouted through gritted teeth. The figure laughed, coming into sight. Sebastian tossed his silverware at the hooded man.

"The heir shall die along with the boy," the man growled as he dodged each knife and fork as he dissipated into the night. The silence returned, and with it the eerie sense of something being off.

"What did he mean by heir?" Rose questioned with a stammer. Rae sighed, her eyes shutting closed as she grabbed Sebastian's arm. She had gone very pale at Malkar's words.

"I suppose it is time. Rose, you will take the throne in my place," Rae explained to her sister.

**A/N: AND MORE SHOCKERS! Yeah, this is what happens when two teenage girls are writing while binge watching at midnight. Anyways, I will post another chapter tomorrow. I will be posting once a day Monday through Friday each week unless I just can't. That makes this my most frequently updated fan fiction. The others will be once a week or twice a week depending on how much I write. Also, any OHSHC fans will be happy to know that I am posting my first chapter in my OHSHC fan fiction book today. So please watch out for that. Then, as always, please leave a review here on what you think will happen next!**


	9. The Rightful Heir

**A/N: You all get lucky. This one is long because I was a baka (idiot) and didn't put in two chapters for this one... All that means is that you guys get treated nicely. Also, I would like to bring attention to our ONLY reviewer (should know who she is), and like to inform her that my friend and I have dubbed her the faithful reviewer. So, if you want to be recognized dear readers, LEAVE A REVIEW! Sorry, I'm in a mood. By the way, my friend will be doing a solo chapter for Valentine's Day (she has banned me from writing since chocolate and writing are a bad mix for me *coughs*). Please enjoy your long chapter. **

Rose gawked at Rae. "I will what?" she asked breathlessly.

"It was never supposed to be me taking the throne, my sister. I am an oracle. I cannot lead our kingdom. This is why I have prepared you to take the throne," Rae explained, then went pale as death. Her head hurt viciously as a bright light flashed. She saw her father, weak in age and grief, being shot by the same gun she just saw. She came to, screaming. "FATHER!" She would never see his red hair or grey eyes again. She would never see the kind smile, or hear that heartfelt laugh.

"Rae, what is wrong?" Sebastian inquired as he knelt by her side. She was shaking, crying even. She had felt so much grief.

"He's dead. He just died," Rae whispered. She buried her face into Sebastian's chest. It was only then that they noticed Claude kneeling next to Ceil. "Let me tend to him," Rae instructed, standing slowly. Claude looked up with a furrowed brow, but slowly backed away. Rae placed her hands over Ciel's wound as she murmured the spells her mother taught her. A dull light glowed from the gunshot wound as the ancient words passed her trembling lips. The grey light was like fog, and Ceil screamed in pain. Rose stepped forward, but Sebastian swung his arm out in front of her.

"Let her finish this, my Queen," Sebastian cooed. Rose was still adjusting to the possibility of a new title, but there it was. Queen. She was Queen now. Finally Rae stood and turned. She then bowed to Rose, along with Sebastian, Claude, the triplets, and the servant girl, Hannah. Rose blushed. She wasn't used to this attention. Ciel began to stir and Rose ran over to his side. She gently stroked his cheek as he came to and smiled at her. Sebastian picked Ciel up and the small party went back to the carriage and rode home. No one tried to stop; no one even spoke. Instead there was silence, both from the Trancy household and the four in the carriage, silence all the way home.

The next day, Ciel was resting in bed as Rose went on cleaning as usual. Sebastian had advised against it, but she insisted that he could keep cleaning with him. She wanted to keep things as normal as possible between Ciel and her. She enjoyed the simpler things in life, like talking to Ciel while cleaning or helping Sebastian out in the kitchen. It almost made it seem like she could live a normal life, not some Queen who was also a demon.

After Rose was done with her morning chores, Rae took her out into the back garden to begin teaching her about the new powers. At first it was just controlling emotions and making things move with her mind. It was definitely taxing on her. Rae kept Rose at a pace that only Rose could take. Finny was also recovering well from what Rose could tell. Once Ciel could stand and walk properly, he insisted that he should be moved to his study every day. Sebastian smiled knowingly when he heard this request, because he knew the young master wanted to watch Rose. "I wish I could be good enough for her." Ciel remarked quietly one day while he watched.

"Why, whatever do you mean Master?" Sebastian inquired.

"She's the heir to the throne of hell, and a vampire," Ciel replied, "I'm just a mere human. What good am I to her?"

Sebastian let out a little laugh, almost as if he knew something that Ciel didn't. "I guess we are in the same boat then. I'm merely a demon, yet I am in love with the next great oracle." Ciel nodded and laughed as well.

"What are you two laughing about?" Rae asked, with a teasing tone. Rose was standing next to her, holding what appeared to be a golden bulb in her hand. She was smiling at Ciel, who had taken a new notice to the floating object.

"You've been getting better at this, Lady Rose," Ciel complimented. Rose blushed as the bulb took the form of a kitten, which made Sebastian smile with pure interest. Ciel just rolled his eyes. Few people knew his allergies of cats. In fact, Ciel tried to keep it a secret. Rae placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. In the past few weeks, she had just slightly begun to show. Her cheeks also had much more color to them. It was still strange for Ciel to adjust to Sebastian and Rae being together. However, he could see that they were both genuinely happy.

"She will be able to be crowned soon enough," Rae commented with a smile. Rose smiled as well, she was getting used to her new title, not that anyone could blame her. It all felt so strange and far away. She had barely known her father, only meeting him a few times. Now she was filling his shoes.

"We shall be inviting many higher class demons to the ceremony. It will be much like old times, will it not?" Sebastian explained. Rae smiled even brighter. Ciel hated parties, but when it was something for Rose, he knew he could take it. For her he would do anything. She was intoxicating to Ciel, taking his dreams and devouring them. The children began to spend the afternoon reading, and so Rae went to check on Finny, who still had to sleep most of the day to recover. His wounds were more extensive than anything Rae could heal, except it was now obvious this was no mere mortal wound. She hadn't told a soul yet, nor could she.

As Rae stepped out, Sebastian was leaning against the hallway wall. "How is he?" Sebastian asked almost with a sense of caring. He rested a hand on her arm. She was hesitant to even tell him anything, more concerned over the chaos that would erupt by it than anything else.

"I think he'll pull out just fine," Rae answered softly. Sebastian pulled her into his arms.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked. He knew that even though Tridorn never spent much time with the girls after their mother died, that once long ago Rae was close to him. Rae clutched at him, not letting Sebastian pull back.

"I don't even know," Rae acknowledged in a broken tone. Sebastian kissed her hair which tasted of sweet honey. "Claude still thinks he can win me, and yet still win Ciel, Malkar is back, and now my father is dead. I don't know what I am supposed to do." It was times like these that Sebastian realized that the woman in front of him had struggles, and despite it all chose him to be honest to.

"Look at me, Rae," Sebastian instructed. He stepped back and stared her right in the eyes. "I love you, and no matter what, there is nothing that can ever hurt you. I swear I will protect you and we will get through this," he explained. Rae nodded.

"We should start preparing. There will be a great deal of things to be done for this. A coronation such as this has not been done for centuries," Rae began to excuse herself.

"Then we shall need one hell of a butler," he whispered to himself as Rae walked away to begin invitations.

The days passed with everyone twice as busy as usual. The other servants, of course, had no clue what was going on, only that the newest additions were of more noble birth than they believed at first. Because of that, a special party would be held, one that the servants would have the night off to go into town. They thought it strange, but no one said a word, except for Mey-Rin. Once Finny was attacked, she'd been much more jumpy than usual. "Somethin' strange is happening, I say," she kept saying when it was only her, Tanaka, and Baldroy.

"It's nothing," Baldroy would grumble in return, a cigarette always lit in his mouth.

"We all know Finny should have been able to fight them off," Mey-Rin whispered, dropping her annoying accent, her perfect guise, for just a moment. "Something else happened." She grabbed Baldroy's muscular arm. She wanted Baldroy to listen to her, and to try and understand her concern.

"Mey-Rin, anything could have happened," Baldroy whispered.

"Come on, you know I'm right," Mey-Rin pushed. Baldroy thought for a moment then slowly nodded. The young maid was smarter than anyone gave her credit for, and Baldroy was one of the few people who realized that. She was actually a sweet girl, and had a caring heart that Baldroy hadn't seen for a while.

The next day Finny finally was able to stay awake. All the preparations were put on pause. The mansion had never been so happy as they all visited Finny as often as possible. When they weren't doing that, they were busy cleaning. Ciel and Rose began to take walks outside by this point, Ciel having almost fully recovering. Rae kept saying the wound would leave a scar, but no one cared. The next day the preparations were continued with ease, even though Finny was still stuck in the bed for most of the day. Rae tended to him, using her powers secretly when he slept so he could be healed by the time the full moon came with the ceremony. It was still a few days away.

The other servants had begun to talk about what they would do with their time off that day. "I want to go into town," Mey-Rin mused when she and Baldroy were alone. Baldroy shrugged.

"Well, you shouldn't go alone, that's for sure," Baldroy commented. She shot her gaze up at him.

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" she questioned sharply.

"Just that you shouldn't just go out alone, not after what happened to Finny," Baldroy stumbled.

"Then how about you come with me?" Mey-Rin offered. Baldroy nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Claude was making his own preparations. "How come I don't get to come?" Alois complained one morning when Claude was dressing him. "Your Highness, you are not a demon. I was only invited because I used to tend to the late King Tridorn's court," Claude explained for what felt like the hundredth time. It still didn't satisfy the boy. "Also, it seems to be that Sebastian and Rae may end up getting married at one point in the future," he added.

"So?" Alois questioned. Claude glanced down as he finished with Alois' boots.

"Sebastian, Your Highness, is, well, he is my brother," Claude answered softly. Alois slapped him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE GOING IS BECAUSE OF HIM?" he roared, slapping Claude again.

"Because it was never necessary, Your Highness. I hate him all the same," Claude replied. Alois stormed out with a fury. "I will see if you may join us," Claude called after him.

"He wants Alois to come as well after everything?" Rae questioned angrily. She and Sebastian were in their room, Sebastian holding a piece of paper. She was steadily showing more and more as the days passed. "I only invited Claude as he is your brother and he was our butler in the first place," she growled, continuing to make the bed after another night of it getting well used, more or less.

"I cannot help what he thinks," Sebastian said. "However, with what I know Ciel has planned, it may do some good, allow Alois to see that he will never be with Rose as he wants." He knew his mistake as soon as he words left his mouth.

"What is Ciel planning?" Rae inquired as she dropped the blanket. Sebastian swallowed.

"He'll need a new betrothed to replace the late Elizabeth," was all Sebastian could say. Rae burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? This, this is great! Sebastian, this is wonderful!" Rae explained, pulling Sebastian in for a kiss. "I'm sure she'll say yes! Tell Claude that Alois can come."

Finally the day came. Rose awoke to a most beautiful sunrise. Rae was leaning against the door. "Good morning, dear sister," Rae greeted. She was more of a mother figure than a sister. A dark red dress sat on a chair near her bed. "We had to make a smaller version of it, but it is made of the same fabric as that of the one Mother wore on her coronation as queen," Rae explained almost painfully.

"I see," Rose responded. She pulled her knees up to her chin. Rae sat on the edge of the bed. "Baldneer is already here, and most of the guests will be here around five. You'll have to stay in here, but I'll stay with you as much as possible until you have to get ready," Rae explained. She rested her hand on Rose's cheek.

"I'm scared," Rose whispered. Rae pulled her sister into her arms.

"I know you are, but you will be just fine," Rae soothed.

Sebastian helped Ciel dress in the morning hours. "So today is the day," Sebastian commented. Ciel shrugged.

"I suppose," he agreed.

"Are you sure about tonight?" Sebastian asked, handing him a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"Sebastian, don't question my choices," Ciel spat.

"Of course not, My Lord. I am just making sure that you are ready," Sebastian apologized calmly.

"I hadn't realize how many traditions and customs you demons have," Ciel commented. Sebastian sighed.

"Actually, they haven't had a party such as this in years. After the girls' mother died, Tridorn shut himself away. He used to throw quite a nice party, however. I met Rae at one of them. Anyways, My Lord, there are a good deal of things that must be worked on before tonight," Sebastian excused himself.

Alois had awoken happily, counting down the hours until he saw Rose. Claude had dressed him and he had run out to the carriage. "I advise against going so soon, Your Highness. Rose will not even be able to be seen until tonight at the dinner," Claude explained. Alois sighed and went back inside.

"Why not?" Alois grumbled.

"Because, Your Highness, that is tradition," Claude answered.

"Well, alright then." Alois mumbled. He really did want to see Rose.

Looking at the dress didn't make Rose feel any less nervous than she was already. It just reminded her of the new responsibilities she would have to take on as the new queen. Her mind flooded with questions.

"I'm not sure I'm ready Rae." she said quietly to her sister.

"Rose," Rae began as she walked over and hugged her sister, "I know it's a lot to take in, but I know you could do it. I knew it from the moment I learned you were to be the heir." She gave her sister a reassuring smile and looked at the clock. "It's time to get ready Rose." she said gently.

"Alright" Rose replied and stood up.

It seemed that her sister had completely redone the blood red dress. It had a high-low skirt with a long train, and a black corset. Although it had no sleeves, the dress came with long gloves that reached all the way up to her elbows. The stockings were black with flames designed into the netting.

Next was hair. Rose's long red locks had grown even longer since she had come to the mansion. It was brushed through until it shined, and then Rae braided parts of it so that it appeared that Rose had a braided crown around her head.

Rae then picked up Ciel's necklace for Rose. It wasn't part of the dress, but she figured Rose would want it on a day like this.

Ciel was dress in a red suit as well. In his pocket, there lay a small white box. He was more nervous than he had ever been. "After the first few dances," he thought, "that's when I'll ask." He looked out the window and saw the guests arriving. Just then there was a knock at the door. It opened and Sebastian walked in. Ciel noticed he wasn't in his normal suit, but a more elegant black outfit that he had never seen before. "My Lord, it is time for the coronation." Ciel nodded and followed Sebastian to the Great Hall.

Rose held onto Ciel's necklace as she looked out of the window. Rae then entered, dressed in her own coronation outfit. "It is time dear sister." she said as she led Rose out of the room. Rae herself was dressed in an off white dress with a thick, dark red ribbon just above her abdomen, which was showing the signs of the life within her. Her hair was in a bun for once, which matched nicely with the sleeveless high low dress. She wore a bit of makeup and long black boots.

Rae motioned for her to stop at the top of the stairs. "I present to you the new Queen, Rose Ambrosette Eastwood," Rae commented to the vast amount of guests, most of whom Rose knew well. She saw many family friends, and colleagues of the family. Then she saw Eric Slingby, a Reaper. As she walked down the stairs, she watched as Eric made his way next to Rae and Sebastian. He whispered something in her ear and she scowled.

Rose resisted the urge to laugh and as she made her way through the crowd. She walked a bit further before she noticed Ciel, and couldn't help blushing. He looked as handsome as ever. Dressed in a red suit with a golden sash across his chest. His small dagger connected to his belt as always. His blue hair slicked back from his face, and his eye patch was now gone. Since he was in a room full of demons, he didn't have to hide the bright purple seal on his eye. He smiled at her, making Rose feel even braver as she continued on.

Rae had Rose sit down at the head of the table, Eric then on her left and Rae on her right. Next to Eric was Eric's best friend, Alan. Sebastian, of course was next to Rae. The two were holding hands and smiling. Claude was next to Sebastian as they were brothers. Next to Alan was Grell, who Rose had taken a strong disliking to. Will sat next to him, slapping his hand each time he gazed lovingly over at Sebastian, which made Rose shiver.

Ciel sat at the other end of the table, staring directly at Rose. Hannah and the triplets, here to replace the servants who were all out of town except for the recovering Finny, served the food. For once Hannah was not in a form fitting top (begged upon by Rae, as it had made her uncomfortable). A few nymphs and dryads also were in attendance. It was certainly a full crowd.

As they ate the dinner, a fair meal cooked by Sebastian, and dessert, a demon cake made with dragon's breath and tears, Rae stood. "We toast to the new Queen. My father said after my mother's death that Rose would be the heir. It was to be announced at his death as well that I shall take the role as oracle in my mother's place. This being said, I declare it time that I also announce that I have chosen my One. First we toast," she explained. They all toasted their glasses of a fine red wine imported straight from Italy. "Second, I have chosen Sebastian Michaelis as my One. He has been my closest friend for so long, and I have fallen for him since I first met him. Finally, as you all finish, we shall make our way into the ballroom at which point our Queen shall be crowned."

As the guests made their way into the ballroom, Rose began to shake. This was the moment she had been dreading. She felt Alois pass her, smiling coldly, so dark and evil it sent chills down her spine. It was as if with every move he was screaming, "You will be mine," with such ferocity it scared her. Everyone stood in a half circle around the small stage with had been brought in just for the occasion. A demon crown of black sat on a pedestal at the back of it. Rae took Rose's hand and led her up alongside the Undertaker. He was asked to take part in the ceremony by Rae. The ex-reaper smiled down at Rose kindly. He used to come over often to visit. In fact, he was more a father to Rose than anyone. She turned and faced the crowd.

"Rose Ambrosette Eastwood, daughter of Tridorn Lucifer Eastwood and Daphne Delfino, do you accept your responsibility to the Kingdom of Hell, the creatures of night and reapers included?" the Undertaker asked strongly.

"I accept," Rose replied shaking. Rae placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Do you take the throne with best intentions for all, respecting the memories of all those who have once ruled before you?" the Undertaker questioned.

"I take the throne thus so," Rose replied stronger than the last answer.

"And do you, Raevalen Sybil Eastwood, daughter of Tridorn Lucifer Eastwood and Daphne Delfino accept responsibility in the realm of political affairs until the day Rose comes of age?" the Undertaker turned his questions to Rae.

"I accept," Rae answered shortly and calmly.

"Were you present at the time at which the late King Tridorn Eastwood claimed Rose as heir to his throne at the deathbed of Queen Daphne Delfino?" the Undertaker then asked.

"I was, and thus he claimed," Rae answered. The Undertaker turned to grab the crown. He faced the crowd standing just behind Rose.

"I then crown thee Queen Rose Ambrosette Eastwood, Ruler of the Underworld," the Undertaker claimed as the crowd began to clap. Back in a corner, Tanaka, who had been the only one allowed to stay at the party, smiled with an eerie pride, his true form hidden in the shadows but watching contently.

Meanwhile in London Mey-Rin and Baldroy were walking down a back road. They had just eaten at a nice little pub and were going to just walk around. They were both dressed casually, Baldroy in his usual outfit minus the apron and Mey-Rin in a simple blue dress, her hair let down and glasses gone. "You know it's nice to hang out normally for once," Baldroy commented, gazing up at the many stars above their heads.

"You're right, Baldroy," Mey-Rin sighed, casually leaning against him, his hand slipping into hers. She blushed a bit, but neither of them bothered. "I bet they're all dancing by now," she mused.

"Then how 'bout we dance as well?" Baldroy offered, grabbing both of her hands. They did a makeshift waltz humming their own tune under the stars as they made their way to the forest to enjoy the night and a chance to just be themselves for once in their lives.

Back at the mansion, _Scarborough Fair_ played as the guests began to dance. Ciel walked up to Rose and extended his hand, "Your Majesty, would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Rose grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Yes, I would love to!" she replied as they whirled into the crowd.

"You look beautiful tonight, Rose." commented Ciel as they started to dance faster. Rose blushed and made Ciel even more nervous. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this beautiful girl in love with him. A final turn ended the dance and the next song played.

As the next song began, Rose immediately knew the words. She smiled and did something she had never done before. She began to sing for Ciel as they danced, surprising him with the softness and beauty of her voice. As he listened to her voice, Ciel felt happier than he ever had been. As Rose sang, he noticed her silver eyes began to change color, to an intense violet. Ciel realized just how much he needed her in his life. She had shown him happiness, joy, and now love. She had made his life better, and hopefully it would be that way for a long time. The song ended and so did Rose's singing.

Ciel led Rose back to the top of the stairs. "Ciel," Rose questioned, "what are you doing?" Rae looked up and had the orchestra play a softer song.

Ciel then cleared his throat, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" The guests stopped dancing and looked up to Ciel. "I have known Rose for only a few short months, but they have honestly been the happiest, most memorable times of my life. Now I am here to ask Queen Rose a question." At that moment, Rose's eyes sparkled and she smiled. Ciel knelt down on one knee, grabbed Rose's left hand and looked her in the eyes. "My dearest friend Rose," he began as he pulled out the now open white box. It had a silver banded ring with blue sapphire in the middle. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he finished with a smile. Rose's eyes filled with tears and she nodded so hard that the crown on her head almost fell off. Ciel smiled again and placed the ring on her finger.

The crowd cheered and Sebastian hugged Rae even tighter as _A Lover's Dream_ began to play. It was a newer song, actually called _Liebestraum. _Rae and Sebastian danced as well, a cascade of candlelight swaying across their figures moving as one. Off in a corner Grell scowled, but they didn't seem to care. They were so in love, so desperately in need of each other. Rose and Ciel were sitting off to the side, hand in hand just smiling, watching, and laughing at the joy of the evening, crisp and wonderful. Soon everyone just stood and watched them, a perfect couple who little known had met on this very night centuries before. Who could have guessed they'd be dancing here and now, wishing away the darkness that had befallen them so cruelly? They had so much to live for. As the song came to an end, Sebastian slowed pulled her in and kissed her.

At that very moment Mey-Rin and Baldroy were laying on a hill in the darkness, staring at the stars and the bright full moon. Mey-Rin was laughing, Baldroy just smiling and watching her. "I've never had this much fun," he mused as he pet her hair. A slight breeze brushed past, reminding them it was still in the interlude of spring into summer. Mey-Rin shivered and scooted closer towards Baldroy, who wrapped his arm around her.

"It's a bit cold," she laughed shyly. Baldroy just pushed himself onto his side and held her.

"I think I'm in love, Mey-Rin," he whispered quietly. She smiled happily. They drew closer yet stopped right before they kissed.

"I think I'm in love too," she whispered in return.

Finny was listening to the music from upstairs. He'd wandered outside, enjoying the quiet night. Suddenly he heard the door open, making him suddenly turn even though he hurt. A young woman stepped out into the night, her brown hair flowing down her back and her big green eyes sparkling in the night. "Oh, I didn't realize there were others here," she stammered.

"Oh I'm just a servant. I'm Finny," he laughed. The girl sat down next to him.

"I'm Flora," she introduced. "It's such a nice night."

"That it is," Finny agreed. "Are you one of the guests that are staying?"

"Yes, I've wanted to visit England for ages, and I finally can. I'm one of Rae's good friends," she answered.

"Good, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," Finny commented, inside his heart fluttering high above the trees.


	10. The Dark Night Part 1

The next morning, Rose woke up with a giddy sort of happiness. She threw herself out of bed and combed through her hair before throwing on a simple blue dress with a black bow on the back. She then replaced the ring on her finger, and put on Ciel's necklace. She could hardly contain her excitement. She was now Queen, and engaged to the love of her life.

She made her way downstairs towards the library, to find Ciel waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a picnic basket in his hand, and a blanket in the other. "I thought we could have breakfast outside today, so I had Sebastian prepare us a picnic basket," he explained as he shifted his weight. He was still adjusting to things.

Rose smiled, "Sounds lovely!"

They went outside into the garden and laid out breakfast near the rose bushes. Halfway through their meal, a man came riding up on horseback to the manor with a letter in his hand. It was a messenger from the palace. Sebastian answered the door, and waited for the man to leave, before bringing Ciel the letter. It was a letter from the Queen. Ciel opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Ciel Phantomhive,

Her majesty the Queen of England sends her congratulations

upon hearing of your engagement to Lady Rose.

She must sadly cut your happiness short, and request

that you look into a chain of thefts in town.

Her Majesty fears it might upset the public even more,

if this is not looked into immediately.

She thanks you for your service and wishes you the

best of luck

Bertram Alligard,"

Ciel finished reading the letter, "We must look into this at once Sebastian, please prepare a coach into town."

Sebastian nodded, "Yes, My Lord." He walked off and left the two alone again.

"Ciel, might I come as well?" Rose inquired, "I can take care of myself you know."

Ciel nodded. "I suppose, since we are only going for interviews at the moment." Ciel got up and help Rose up, both of them heading back to the mansion.

On their way into town, Sebastian reviewed the places that had been stolen from. A gun store, a fireworks shop, and an antique store. "Odd places to steal from" Rose thought, trying to find similarities between the shops.

"We'll need to see what has been stolen from the shops, and what the owners had in common." Ciel commented. The carriage came to an abrupt halt making everyone lurch forward a little. Rose looked out of the window to see what was wrong, only to see the Sebastian glancing at a black kitten that had refused to move out of the way. Sebastian was now kneeling in front of it, gawking at its cuteness.

Rose hopped out and walked up to the cab driver, "I'll get it." She approached the small kitten slowly and held out her hand. The kitten looked at her curiously and then walked to her. Rose picked up the kitten and began to stroke its fur. The small cat purred and nuzzled up to her. Rose carried the kitten back into the carriage and they began to move again. Ciel secretly was afraid his allergies would act up. Not only that, but he didn't need to have an asthma attack.

Luckily the ride into town was short, so he wouldn't have to be near the cat much longer. Once they arrived to the first shop, Rose tried to release the cat, but it just kept following her, so she gave up and just let it come along. Ciel and Sebastian had been asking the owner about what was stolen. "It was a real beauty I tell ya'!" replied the shop owner, "A one of a kind silver pistol with blue sapphires encrusted on the hilt." Hearing that, Ciel's eyes widened.

"Just how long ago was this pistol stolen?" The shopkeeper scratched his head.

"Well about two weeks ago I'd say. I reported it missing, but no one came to question me until those other shops were stolen from." Ciel nodded, "Thank you sir, you have been even more helpful than you realize." As they exited, Ciel gave Sebastian and Rose a concerned, knowing look. "It was the man at the ball!" he said excitedly.

"I think so as well Young Master, but we cannot prove it was him until we get more proof." Sebastian replied. Rose looked concerned. She hoped that they would catch that man, he almost killed Ciel! He was the one who killed her father, and she knew he'd be back for her and Ciel. They had to get to him before he got to them. She couldn't lose anyone else.

They headed to the antiques shop next and spoke with the owner. "Yes, just a week ago a heavy, woolen cape and hood was stolen, along with a couple pieces of very rare jewelry. Let's see," the owner scratched his head and thought, "A ruby choker, a diamond headband, and an emerald ring. I would have just reported the jewelry, if the coat had not been made of a nice heavy silk." Rose's head popped up at the mention of the coat.

"What color was it? Did it have a hood?" she asked rapidly.

The shop keeper seemed startled, but answered, "It was black, and yes, it had a hood." Rose's eyes widened, but nodded back at the shop keeper.

The group exited and a question popped up in Ciel's mind, "Why would the culprit need all the jewelry?" he asked aloud.

"I'm not sure," responded Sebastian replied, "but we may be able to figure it out when we talk to the final shop keeper."

"What was stolen from you?" Rose asked the man behind the counter.

"Well, there was a pound of sulfuric acid, a half pound of nitric acid, and a couple detonator units." the man replied.

"I see," Rose replied, looking over the list she just wrote down. She knew what these ingredients were used for, but couldn't remember exactly what it was.

They all went back to the carriage, and once inside Rose exclaimed, "Explosives!" Ciel gave her a puzzled look, so she showed him the list and explained, "If you detonate these ingredients, when they are mixed right, they will make a huge explosion. It could kill a person-" Rose stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened, "If that man has those kind of explosives, who knows what he could do." Ciel reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. There were a few possibilities, the man could be selling the jewelry, or rig the jewels so that they are explosive.

The kitten meowed, causing Rose to pick it up and pet it. Ciel let out a few coughs. "Ciel, are you alright?" questioned Rose. Ciel nodded, but continued to cough. Rose rubbed his back as her hand began to glow a green color. Her sister had taught her a calming spell, which worked on anything. Rose hoped that it would calm his lungs down, and it helped incredibly.

Once they got back to the mansion, Rose led the coughing Ciel up to the study, and Sebastian went into the kitchen to make tea. Tanaka noticed Ciel's condition and walked up to Sebastian, and transforming into his natural form. "Sebastian, you do know that the young master is allergic to cats, and has asthma don't you?" he asked quickly, before returning back into his tiny self. Sebastian dropped the teapot he had been holding, and caught it quickly. He looked at his uniform, covered with cat fur. How could he not have realized? He scowled at himself for not being more careful and went to change.

Upstairs, CIel's cough had calmed down and Rose began to read to him. They sat next to each other on the couch, with Ciel's arm wrapped protectively around Rose. Sebastian came in later with tea. "Master, I'm sorry I did not notice you were reacting to the kitten. I promise I will not overlook that again. I never knew." Sebastian apologized as he served the tea.

"It is alright Sebastian," Ciel replied, "I never told you, it was only a matter of time before they acted up."Sebastian nodded and left with the empty tea pot and cups. He went to go find Rae. She had been in the library for a long time, and he wanted to brief her on the recent robberies, and the connections to the man at the Masquerade Ball.

Ciel decided he should practice the violin. It had been a while since he had played. He had Sebastian get a copy of the song that Rose had sang at the coronation ball and he wanted to play it just for Rose. To get her to sing again for him. He loved her voice just as much as he loved her. Rose listened as he tuned his guitar and immediately started to sing when she realized it was her song. No, their song. She began to sing again with her enchanting voice, taking Ciel's thoughts, and twisting them all around. She got up from the couch and began to twirl around as she sang along to the music played. When they had finished, Rose began to laugh, and so did Ciel.

Downstairs in the library, Rae smiled as she listened to her sister sing. It truly had been forever since they had sung together. She began to sing along quietly, as she knew the words, when all of the sudden Sebastian was beside her and started singing as well. He smiled at her, and extended his hand. Rae laughed, and they both began to sing and dance together. As the song came to an end, Sebastian pulled Rae in for a kiss and they stayed like that for a few lingering seconds before they broke away.

"I hate to spoil our moment my darling," Sebastian cooed, "but I must tell you of the items that were recently stolen from town. It has Malkar written all over it." Rae nodded and they went to work going over the evidence.

**A/N: Yay, another set of two! I may or may not upload tomorrow, depending on what I end up doing otherwise. I feel really sick though, which I hate. I had to go to school though... Oh well. I'll try and write a lot this weekend. I don't even know. Anyways, isn't this just so cute with everyone falling in love? The timing of posting all of this is perfect, by the way. I'll also probably do a Valentine's Day special for my Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction... As always, please leave a review! My friend and I would really appreciate it!**


	11. The Dark Night Part 2

After their little performance, Ciel decided to take a walk down to check on Finny. He knocked on the door and entered to see him staring out of the window. "Are you alright Finny?" Ciel questioned.

"Oh! Master Ciel, I didn't expect you to come down" he replied.

Ciel laughed, "I just came to make sure you were alright. Are you healing well?". Finny nodded and yawned. He hadn't been sleeping well from the pain. "You should sleep now ," Ciel commanded gently, "I don't want my favorite gardener to be hurt for much longer."

"I guess you're right" Finny replied with a yawn and went to sleep.

Ciel walked back upstairs and headed to the study to invite Rose out on a walk. He figured her need the fresh and needed someone to come along. As he walked up the stairs, he heard a loud thud come from the study. He ran in to find Rose on the ground, unconscious. His eyes widened and he ran over to her. She wasn't moving. Frantically he raced back towards the door, and called out, "Sebas-mfh". A hand came around and clamped down on his mouth and another held his arm in a painful position behind his back. It was the man from the ball! He twisted Ciel's arm until it felt like it would break.

The man threatened in a dark voice, "If you try yelling, I swear that your precious Rose will never move again." Ciel glared at the man, but nodded in agreement. He'd do anything to make sure Rose wasn't harmed. The man loosened his grip on Ciel mouth and tied his hands behind his back. Ciel was furious. How dare this man bring poor Rose into this mess. He wasn't a real man, but a coward! The man held a knife to Ciel's throat, "I'm going to tie her up now, and if you try anything, this dagger will be sliding across her neck before Sebastian can get here." he threatened. Ciel gritted his teeth, and look down. He couldn't risk it. He cared for her too much to let anything bad happen to her. After the man was done with Rose, she came back over to Ciel, slipping the eye patch off his eye. "Call that cursed butler of yours, now!"

Ciel sighed, "Sebastian, come immediately!" The man then gagged Ciel, grabbed Rose and bolted out the window. By the time Sebastian came, there was nothing but a note and an open window. He ran to the open window, but there was nothing to indicate any trails.

Sebastian was in the kitchen with Rae when he heard the call. "Strange." he mumbled. "I will be right back, the Master has summoned me."

Rae looked in confusion, "Why would Ciel summon Sebastian through the seal. He could have come down, or rang the bell. When hearing no reply after he knocked, Sebastian opened the door to find, open windows and a note on the desk.

Sebastian picked up the note and read it, "No!" He whispered as he saw the dreaded name, Malkar. He had taken the children again, but after the failure at the ball, there's no telling what he would do. Sebastian ran out of the study, through the front door and looked around for any signs of Malkar in the courtyard. Sebastian knew Malkar could run without leaving a trace, but he noticed an imprint in the dirt. It was from Ciel's boot, and about ten feet later, there was a bit of his suit snagged on the bush. "Well done Master." Sebastian commented with a smile, thankful that there was some sign of the children and ran down the trail. He kept going until there was a fork in the road, but to his dismay, there was no sign of the children or Malkar. He gritted his teeth and chose the left side of the road, running faster than ever trying to catch up.

Ciel watched in anguish as Sebastian bolted down the wrong path. It would be a while before he saw his butler again. Malkar smirked as he watched from the trees above the fork. He knew Sebastian wouldn't know which way to go once he hit the fork, and would go left. He always went left. Malkar jumped out of the tree, lugging the children over his shoulders, and bolted down the right side of the path. "He runs like Sebastian", Ciel thought to himself, "I doubt he's even human."

Rae was in the kitchen preparing that night's dinner when she heard Sebastian rush outside. "What's he up to?" she asked quietly. She walked outside, but could see no trace of him anywhere. Her heart began to race. Suddenly her vision blurred showing two paths, one with heavy, weighed down footprints and the other with Sebastian's unmistakable tread. She didn't know what to do. She had to warn Sebastian that he was going down the wrong path, but she had to follow Malkar. Then she remembered. Sebastian was her One. She could work that in her favor. She reached out with her mind. "Sebastian, turn back, take the other path," she desperately called. She then turned back to the house. A dress just wouldn't work in this situation.

Finny awoke to a quiet knock on the door. "Come in," he answered groggily. Flora slowly opened the door with a smile stretched on her face.

"I thought you could use a bit of company," she commented kindly. Finny sat up.

"Sure, I just thought you would be out in town," Finny stammered. Flora, in a simple green dress, sat down on the end of the bed.

"I went out for breakfast. I want to see things slowly, take it all in, you know?" Flora laughed. Finny nodded. "Besides, maybe I wanted to see you as well," she then shyly added.

"Oh!" Finny said with a small blush that made Flora smile. "Well you can stay as long as you like, I'm sure the young master wouldn't mind."

"That sounds lovely." Flora replied.

Malkar kept a wary eye on the two children chained to the wall, unconscious. He eyed the jewels tied around Rose's pale neck with pleasure. No one could stop his plan now, not even that stupid butler and his lover. He laughed. Oh, that oracle had another thing coming to her. She, just as her mother before her, had become too much of a nuisance. It didn't matter now. His traps were in place, and the butler had gone the other way. Rae was sure to follow. He'd have all the time in the world and no one could stop him.

Rae tore down with great speed the path that Malkar took. She was sure Sebastian had already switched paths. There was a fury in her veins, darker and more powerful than she had ever known. She could see in the corner of her eye the dark shadow flames, pure fury surrounding her. He wouldn't get away this time.

Sebastian came to Malkar's cave, but knew better than to just step in. He had gotten those explosives for a reason. Sebastian could see through that. He sat in wait for Rae, who he knew would not be far behind. It was now or never, war was upon them.

/FLASHBACK/

"Rae," Daphne's faltering voice beckoned. Rae, so much more innocent back then, came forward to her mother's side. Tridorn sat in the corner. "You must care f-for her. You- you protect her," she instructed, screaming in pain during labor. A lone tear rolled down Rae's cheek. "Forgive me, Tridorn. It was- it was their lives for mine." The cry of a baby broke out. "Malkar will be destroyed by vengeance's fury and night death, night death shall come," Daphne prophesized with her last breath.

/Present Day/

"Don't touch her!"Ciel screamed. Malkar turned towards him.

"Shut up you fowl scum. Who do you think you are, falling for a vampire? You are just a mere mortal," Malkar growled.

"Touch her and I will call Sebastian," Ciel warned.

"Do you mean Reniel, that fallen, evil excuse of an angel? Oh, he wasn't always a demon, little boy," Malkar roared with laughter, unsheathing a black blade.

"Don't hurt him!" Rose cried, just woken up. Malkar ignored her and plunged the blade straight into Ciel's heart.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter actually was written. I know, I just threw in another plot twist. A friend recently compared me to Moffat. I told her that she had no idea. My cowriter and I love these plot twists. Anyways, you'll get the next chapter pretty soon. Though, to be honest, we're posting this stuff so much that we've actually had to sit there and really work on writing more and not just editing... We are nine sets of parts ahead of this. Some of those will be posted separately, perhaps. They have a LOT of parts. Anyways, so Ciel has been stabbed. What do you all think? Leave a review!**


	12. The Savior's Bite Part 1

Ciel screamed in agony, as Rose watched helplessly. "Oh don't worry boy," Malkar spat, "you won't die immediately. I intend for you to suffer, and watch as I sacrifice your precious Rose." He began to laugh and walked over to Rose. "You're the final part of this, my dear. With you, I will be able to obtain the throne of hell!"

"How so?" Rose swallowed hard. She felt so empty all at once. She was broken, tired, and on the verge of crying. She had never felt so weak in her life. Malkar circled her with the blade in hand.

"Oh, you don't know do you? I am no mere demon. I am a deity of the underworld, more worthy of the throne than you are. However, I must sacrifice the ruler first. You father, of course, was so worthless to me all shriveled and broken. He was dying anyways. You, however, are young and youthful. You I can work with. Your blood must be spilled with this same blade with those rubies, emeralds, and diamonds adorning that succulent neck of yours. I have won," Malkar explained. A loud explosion went off suddenly. It shook the walls and Malkar began to laugh, "That must have been your friends," he mocked as Rose hung her head.

Outside the cavern, Rae and Sebastian watched at the smoke cleared from the explosion. "Now we know what those explosives were for." Sebastian commented as the pair headed inside. They found a tunnel that led to a ledge right above the dungeon. Rae gasped in horror when she saw the black blade Malkar gripped as he circled Rose.

"Enough of this meager chit-chat girl! It is time, for your demise." Malkar yelled as he poised the blade above his head, aiming for Rose's heart.

Rae couldn't stand still and longer. She and Sebastian jumped down from their ledge and landed right behind Malkar. "It's over Malkar, set my sister and Ciel free!" Rae commanded, her eyes burning with a raging fire. Sebastian stood next to her, holding and unfamiliar green sword that twisted like vines.

Malkar turned and slashed at the pair, "I will never give in! Hell will be mine!" he shouted as he got into one on one sword fight with Sebastian. Rae swung at him with her dagger, only missing him by an inch.

"Enough of this!" Rae shouted, her body now engulfed by black flames, "I am tired of you tormenting my family. This shall end now!" As the flames disappeared, Rae appeared in a black suit, her eyes now burning bright white. Malkar laughed, and swung at her. Rae smirked and jumped over the barreling demon. In her hand, the dagger she had been holding grew into a blazing katana. Malkar jumped at Rae, sword swinging in the air.

As Malkar approached, Rae swung the katana around and plunged it into Malkar's heart. "No!" he shouted as he began to disappear into the green flames that now surrounded him. The flames burnt his body into nothing, ending his reign of terror. Forever.

When Malkar had been defeated, Rae turned back to her normal self. She and Sebastian rushed over to the children. Once Rose was free, she rushed to Ciel's side, finding that he was close to death. Rose held out her hands and began to chant, but it didn't work. Ciel had been pierced by a demon blade, and no healing spell could help him. Rose stroked Ciel's cheek as she pleaded to Rae, "How can we help him?" tears now streaming down her face.

"It is impossible to-" Rae began, but was cut off by Sebastian's hand on her shoulder.

He nodded to her and told Rose, "The only way to save him, would be to bite him Young Rose." Rose's eyes widened and looked down at Ciel.

"I couldn't do that to him!" she cried. Ciel raised his hand feebly to Rose's face. Rose placed her hand on his and looked at him. Ciel smiled at her and nodded. Rose said, "Alright. I'll do it." She went to Ciel's neck with her fangs bared. Something stopped her, and she looked up at Sebastian. "But what about your contract?" she questioned.

Sebastian looked at her and replied, "Please Rose, the contract doesn't matter to me anymore. If you turn him, I shall be happy just the same." Rose nodded to Sebastian and went back to Ciel.

She placed her hand on his head, "I'm sorry Ciel, but this will hurt." And with that, she bit Ciel's neck, and her venom entered his veins.

When Ciel awoke, he found himself being carried by Sebastian as the group was walking through the forest back to the mansion. He could see Rae carrying Rose, who looked like she was sleeping. "Sebastian," he muttered weakly, "what happened?"

Sebastian looked down and replied, "Why Ciel, Rose saved you with her vampire bite. You were near death!" Ciel's hand immediately flew up to his neck, and sure enough there were two small puncture wounds on the side.

The forest had cleared and the group neared the mansion. Ciel was extremely tired and fell back asleep, finding himself to be awakened hours later by Rae. He was back in his own room and his head throbbed incessantly. "Just rest, My Lord," Rae soothed as she pat his forehead with a wet rag. "You had quite a scare, and it takes a while for the bite to go into full effect. Just relax for now. Sebastian will be with you shortly." She smiled gracefully as Ciel once more fingered the bite marks, two even punctures that now defined him.

**A/N: So there's what happens next. I really have like nothing else to say at the moment. So, as always, leave a review. I'm sorry for not a lot of commentary. Oh well. :)**


	13. The Savior's Bite Part 2

"He is awake," Rae announced softly. Sebastian was reading through the many various letters of business that had to be attended to whether Ciel was around or not. He lowered his glasses to the table with a sigh, the soft May breeze reaching in through a nearby open window.

"I shall see him in a moment then," Sebastian replied. Before he could stand, however, Rae sat down on his lap.

"You can't just leave him because you can't have his soul. I know you, Sebastian Michaelis, and so don't you dare tell me I'm wrong. You are one of the last of your family and is it not then your duty to protect us? Ciel is engaged to my sister, and then he is formally speaking as good as family as you are. Stay, be his butler. He needs you," Rae explained kindly. Sebastian looked out at the estate.

"You're right, as always," Sebastian murmured. "Though formally your family's last butler was Claude," he then added. Rae frowned.

"He will never work for this household until he is in his grave," Rae growled. She stood. "I promised Mey-Rin I would aid her, so please excuse me." With that she left the room and Sebastian stood. She could be as cold as ice at times, so sharp witted and stone hearted. This was one of them, and Sebastian knew better than to cross her. He decided it was time to check on his master.

Rae sat helping Mey-Rin fold clothes. "What's it like, being in love, if you don't mind my askin'?" Mey-Rin questioned innocently. She was a kind girl, and decent enough, but she had her issues, most of which probably resulted from the giant glasses she always insisted effortlessly on wearing. Rae couldn't think of any reason as to why Mey-Rin would ask such a question, but that didn't exactly matter. She was young and had her own hopes and dreams. Rae couldn't exactly answer though.

"Well, it feels like the warmth of the sun as you walk along the beach almost. It's really hard to explain. It's just something you feel that makes you feel at peace, and happy but also drives you insane," Rae answered as best she could. Thankfully it seemed enough for Mey-Rin who now happily smiled.

"Thank you Miss Eastwood. I know I was askin' a bit much, but I just had to ask is all, I did," Mey-Rin thanked cheerfully as they got back to work.

Sebastian stood at the end of Ciel's bed. "I have no soul now, don't I?" Ciel demanded almost painfully. Sebastian nodded slowly.

"There are, Master, four types of demons. I am of the basic type, the type that makes deals. Reapers are another which deal on taking the souls of the dead. Vampires are the third most common kind. However, all the types have no soul, which is partially why they in various ways feast upon the souls of others," Sebastian explained.

"What of the fourth type, Sebastian? You said there were four types of demons. What is the fourth?" Ciel inquired.

"The fourth type, Master, is the rarest. They are called in general the Highest. Malkar was one of them as an ancient Deity. Rae, as an oracle, is also one," Sebastian hesitantly answered.

"I thought Rae was a vampire," Ciel remarked. Sebastian poured the chamomile tea into the teacup sitting on Ciel's nightstand.

"She was born a vampire, but took the oath of an oracle during Rose's coronation. As such, she is no longer a vampire. The Highest is a tricky type of demon, Master. Many of them do not start out simply as the Highest. For many it is an achievement. They give up many things," Sebastian explained further.

"Like what?" Ciel demanded to know. Sebastian sighed.

"They can only fall in love once. That lover is called their One. Also, they may not make deals for souls or any such thing. The souls they gather come in the form of the lost ones Reapers do not gather. Some of the souls are those that the Reapers deem worthy of a Highest. For that reason, they must at least try to make alliances with Reapers and demons such as myself alike in order to feed," Sebastian answered.

"I see," Ciel nodded, taking a sip of the tea. "This was never my favorite," he sighed.

"I am well aware, but it will be of much help for you to drink it," Sebastian assured the young earl.

"HE'S A WHAT?" Alois' voice roared throughout the mansion. "HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?" Claude ran backwards towards the stairs, Alois storming after him. Hannah and the triplets poked their heads out from behind the dining room door.

"He is a vampire, Your Highness. Queen Rose turned him in order to save his life I hear," Claude explained, swallowing hard almost in fear.

"What about his soul? What about that damned butler of his?" Alois cried. He was a wreck and had been ever since Rose's party. Everyone in the house knew exactly why. Rose was now far out of Alois' reach, and he loathed it.

"Why does everyone always leave me?" Alois asked himself as he walked through the garden. First Mommy, then Father, then Luca, and now Rose." He clenched his fist and looked up at the sky. "That damned Ciel gets everything! A new family! Loving servants! It's not fair at all!"

After Claude had served dinner, Alois made his way up to the parlor. As he walked through the hallway, he stopped in front of a tall ornate door that hadn't been open for a while. His father's study. Alois had never been allowed in there when his father was alive. His curiosity got the best of him and he pushed the heavy doors open.

Inside, Alois could see that the room needed to be dusted very badly. He walked around looking at the shelves when he saw a huge box stuffed haphazardly behind a row of encyclopedias.

Alois grabbed the box and sat down on the floor, opening the flaps to find a picture of his family, and his father's journal. He looked at the picture and saw his mother holding the hands of two baby boys in their crib, with his father beside her. "That's odd," Alois remarked, "why would there be two children in the crib when I was their only son?"

He then went to his father's journal and opened it up to a page that had its corner folded back. He read the entry and threw the journal back in horror as he finished.

Claude came rushing in at the sound of the crash. "Your highness! Whatever is wrong?!"

Alois looked up with his eyes widened. "I-I have a twin brother!"

**A/N: Hi there readers! Sorry for being a day behind here. My illness has decided to go for round two here so I actually stayed on my couch from the time I got home yesterday while watching House. Anyways, I now have to edit. Also, other news, I may or may not be able to post on Friday. I may be going somewhere for the weekend where I have no WiFi. However, I'll be doing a LOT of writing and editing this weekend, hopefully. I'm really sorry for being behind. School just decided to get busy, and it's the time of year where I actually have to sit down and realize I'll be a high school senior in the fall. I'm sure there are many of you who understand me. I would really like to hear what you all have to say though. We end with another major plot twist here. So please review. (Also if any of you read Welcome to Music Room 3 I have no idea what I'm doing for the next chapter STILL so I'm behind on that too. Sorry, I have writer's block)**


	14. The Hidden Question Part 1

Finny and Flora had spent the day in the garden tidying things up. He was feeling much better than he had been. Flora then had gone off with a few friends out into town. Now Finny was sitting inside bored out of his mind. A hard, angry knock sounded on the door. Sebastian went to open it. Ciel and Rose had been reading in the library and Mey-Rin tending to Rae who was taken by the first batch of morning sickness. Tanaka was as usual sipping a cup of tea next to Finny. Edward Midford, the brother of Elizabeth, stormed into the house.

"Where is your master?" he growled. Sebastian just stared at him.

"I will go get him right now. Please wait right here," Sebastian instructed calmly. He then left the room.

"Edward Midford is requesting your presence, Master," Sebastian explained to Ciel. Ciel stood, placing his book on the table.

"I will be right back, Rose," Ciel assured and followed Sebastian out. He didn't understand why Lizzie's brother, was here. It was already enough that they had hurt and almost killed his gardener. What more could this family possibly want?

"First my sister is killed and then you decide to marry that bitch that killed her? Ciel Phantomhive do you have any conscience?" Edward roared. Ciel's fists balled.

"Watch your tongue Edward! Rose was very close to Elizabeth! She had nothing to do with her death! It was an accident and nothing could have saved her once she tripped."

"I bet she was the one who pushed her!" He exclaimed pointing a finger up at Rose who peered around the corner.

Rose was shocked at the horrid accusation. "How dare you suggest such a thing! Lizzy ran out crying and I followed her. She ran down the stairs and tripped in the carpet. By the time I got to her at the bottom, she was gone. She was my friend, I would never harm her!"

"Besides Edward," Ciel spat, "I think you and your family got their revenge when you sent those men to kill Finny!"

Edward stopped at that and looked confused, "We never sent anyone after Finny!" He insisted.

"Then why did he come home beat up and shot?" Rose asked sharply, now annoyed with this man.

"Look, I don't know who did that to Finny, but we would never stoop so low as to harm someone who had nothing to do with it." Edward exclaimed. Ciel stepped back, same as Rose. Sebastian's eyes opened wide.

"Edward, I am sorry that your sister is dead and for all accusations. I believe your family was set up for the harm of Mr. Finnian. I will deal with this at once and see your parents in a few days to discuss things further," Sebastian instructed and apologized. Edward stormed out of the house. Sebastian swirled around, looking from Ciel to Rose. "I believe that Alois Trancy may instead be behind this."

"That would be something that scum would do," Ciel murmured. Rose just looked from Ciel to Sebastian.

"Yes, it would as that very day Alois took Rose. I do believe we had it wrong by blaming the Midford family. I think it is time I pay a visit to my dear brother," Sebastian mused. He went upstairs to talk to Rae.

Rae herself was half asleep in bed reading some Shakespeare for what seemed like the thousandth time. She looked pale and Mey-Rin was off doing some laundry. Rae looked up with tired eyes. "Who was at the door?" she asked quietly. She hated being sick like this, and hated vomiting in general, so this was torture for her. Sebastian rubbed her forehead lovingly.

"That was Elizabeth's brother. It wasn't their family that attacked Finny," Sebastian explained. "I'm going to see my brother. I just wanted to check on you first." Rae glared at him.

"You're not going alone," Rae protested but Sebastian wouldn't hear it.

"I can't risk you and you aren't in a form for it. Just rest, my love. I will back before dinner," Sebastian assured her as he pet her nose.

"Dinner will be at six as usual?" Rae questioned. Sebastian just smiled and kissed her. "Good to know that you keep to the same schedule," she mused. Sebastian pulled back and just walked out into the early summer day.

Alois sat eating, Claude standing just behind him. He'd been awfully quiet since he found out he had a twin. Why had no one ever told him? Claude didn't push anything, but rather kept a bit of a distance. He knew that Alois was a short fuse at best, so his state now was a breaking line. Suddenly Sebastian came up the drive, an angry fury in his eyes. Alois stood, but Claude rested a hand on his shoulder.

"What sort of call is this?" Claude asked with a raised eyebrow. Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"As if you don't know, Claude," Sebastian remarked. "I know you are responsible, or at least your master there is, for the harm of our gardener, Finnian." Claude frowned. So their play was up, finally.

"What makes you think that?" Claude played. He still had a few cards up his sleeve.

"Come now, the Midfords have spoken that they did no harm and nor would they. The only other suspect at hand would one of this estate as that was the day Alois decided that Rose should spend a night here, as I and many others recall," Sebastian poked, his words a sharp dagger. Claude sighed.

"So suddenly you think I'd order him to be injured?" Alois laughed sinisterly. Sebastian just smiled.

"You easily forget how much I know, Mr. Trancy. You have to understand, this gardener is no simple gardener. You failed to kill him, and perhaps that may just work in your favor," Sebastian replied. Alois perked up. Maybe he knew something.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alois questioned with crossed arms. Sebastian leaned forward across the small table, eye to eye with the boy.

"I happen to have Finian's records, Alois, and I know much more than you realize. You harmed him, and perhaps one day if there is any bone of humanity in you you'll regret that," Sebastian said softly yet harshly. Alois swallowed, hard.

"IF there is nothing else that you came to say, Sebastian, I suggest that you leave," Claude snarled. Sebastian straightened up. "And would you be so kind as to give Rae my love?" Sebastian's smile suddenly disappeared as he threw three butter knives at Claude, pinning him back against the stone wall. Sebastian then turned quickly and was gone.

Alois jumped from his seat a second later. "He knows," he commented with fright as Claude pulled each silver knife out from his jacket. He had just tailored this suit.

"This doesn't surprise me," he growled. So Rae was still a soft spot for the demon. Claude made a quick mental note of that with a sigh.

"Still, if he knows, he can use that against us, Claude!" the child pushed. He was beginning to shake.

"Please do not let it bother you, Your Highness. Sebastian Michaelis will only use such information when needed and not otherwise. I'm sure this new issue will be kept secret for long," Claude assured, brushing small pebbles from the stone wall off. One of these days Claude would enact his revenge on that brother of his. He had stripped Claude of almost everything, except for this new position. Now he was attacking that, and Claude was going to make sure he didn't win.

"Dear God, Baldroy, let Sebastian cook when he arrives!" Rae's voice carried out the front doors though they were closed. "No, get the hell out of these clothes and just clean this up." Sebastian walked inside and found Rae, looking a bit less pale, grumbling about the kitchen being blown up yet again. "Oh, Sebastian you've returned!" Rae exclaimed as she turned back around.

"Yes, and see Baldroy has made a mess as usual. I thought I made it clear that he was to do no cooking," Sebastian sighed.

"When do they ever listen? Besides, I believe he and Miss Mey-Rin have both been quite distracted lately," Rae laughed. Sebastian just smiled.

"I suppose you are right. However, I cannot say for certain," Sebastian agreed, understanding exactly what Rae had meant.

"I'm happy for them," Rae smiled and went out to find her sister, who was sure to be with Ciel.

Ciel was just beginning to grasp the idea of being a vampire. Rose had taught him the basics, how to hide his fangs in the presence of humans, to control his newfound strength, and a basic healing spell. It could always come in handy.

"Rose!" Raevalen called, "I need you for a moment." Rose looked at Ciel and shrugged before running to her sister, who seemed a bit distracted.

"Yes Raevalen?" Rose answered as she approached her sister.

"I need you to do something for me, it won't take long." Raevalen explained and the two walked towards the kitchen.

On the way to the kitchen, Raevalen explained to her sister about the whole Alois and Finny ordeal.

"I need you to talk with Finny and ask about his past, and since you're younger than him, he might be more comfortable talking with you. I already know about it, but I want to know if he remembers anything," she asked kindly.

"Sure Rae," Rose replied, secretly questioning how Finny could be related to such a person.

Rose walked out to the garden and began to look for Finny, who had just said goodbye to Flora for the day.

Finally finding Finny amongst the shrubs, Rose beckoned him to sit down at a table by the fountain.

"Finny, I have a few questions to ask you." Rose calmly started. Now that she was the fiance of Ciel, she was given a bit more of authority over the other servants. Finny couldn't refuse very easily.

"I wish to know about, your past. Where did you come from before you came to work for Ciel. And if you remember any family." Rose stated.

Finny's eyes widened a little bit, but then he sighed and went straight into how he was forced to be a test subject and was forced to take injections every day. How he was forced to kill his friends everyday and how he was almost killed by one of the professors. He even removed his hat to show Rose the tattoo he received. He also told her of his miraculous strength and how Ciel took him in after Sebastian freed him.

After he had given Rose an explanation he began to tear up a bit and explain how much he loved being outside and being free, and how much he loved this mansion.

"Aww Finny," Rose said softly, "I don't mean to make you cry. Do you remeber anything about your parents, or possibly a sibling of yours?" Finny shook his head for a minute but then he remembered something. "I've always had this small memory of my mother, and my brother. I remeber hearing her laugh and then a loud boom. Then my next memory is in the lab where I grew up and was tested on. I don't know what happened to my family."

"Thank You Finny, you've been a larger help than you know!" Rose said quickly and rushed to Raevalen and told her what she found out.

Raevalen pondered for a moment and then went to Sebastian. "Do you think that there could be anyway that we could get them together? I mean if they are long lost brothers, then that means Alois could leave us alone, and Finny might be a bit happier than he is now."

"That is quite possible Raevalen dearest but what if Finny is rejected on the spot. That would devastate him even more than if he found out Alois was the one who sent the triplets after him." Sebastian replied. After a couple years living with Finny, Baldroy, Mei-Rin, and Tanaka, he began to care about them even more, as if they were family.

"We'll deal with that as it comes," Rae sighed. "I don't want to do this, but Alois is now even a danger to us. There may be no other option."

"I suppose you are right," Sebastian breathed. Rae just looked away, irritated as though something else was bothering her. She had been distant for the past few days, even more so than normal. By this point everyone was taking note of it. Raevalen took away to her room, leaving just Sebastian and Rose.

"You need to do something," Rose sighed. "I know when something is wrong, and something is certainly wrong." Sebastian just nodded and walked the halls to where Rae was barricading herself. As Sebastian unlocked the door and stepped inside he saw Rae curled up on the bed with the curtains closed leaving a shadow covering the entire room. Sebastian rested a hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"What's wrong, Raevalen?" Sebastian implored. Rae didn't even bother looking up. Instead she began to cry, and it felt as though a rock had plummeted into Sebastian's stomach. He quickly kneeled next to the bed and pet her head. "You must tell me. This is unlike you entirely."

"Damn it Reniel don't you dare act like you don't know," Rae growled and buried her head into the pillow. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her.

"Raevalen, you have barely spoken to me in the past few days. How am I to know?" Sebastian lied. He had his guesses, but he just couldn't say them aloud. In fact, he barely could get himself to think them. He just kept thinking of the night when Raevalen woke up in a terror for some reason. He knew then, but he needed to hear her say it.

"Sebastian, don't play your games. We both know what's happened. I just- I need you to tell the others. I can't do it myself," Rae pleaded. Sebastian stiffly nodded and walked away. Raevalen needed her space. He called the servants together with Ciel and Rose.

"Raevalen shall not be working for at least the rest of the day," Sebastian announced. Rose looked the most confused. "She-" the words stuck in Sebastian's throat. "She has miscarried." Rose went pale and had to sit down, Ciel gripping onto the back of the chair. Mey-Rin began to muffle her sounds of crying with her hand, Baldroy rubbing her shoulder.

"Is she seeing anyone currently?" Rose stammered. Sebastian shook his head, he felt empty for sure. This wasn't just her child lost, it was his too. That was what hurt the worst. Sebastian quickly left the room and locked himself in a closet, collapsing to the floor. A cat curled up into his lap, purring calmly. Sebastian felt himself crying. What was this? He was a demon for goodness sake! He didn't cry. He frowned. This was what love was. He now understood so much more than he did before.

Ciel and Rose were the only two left in the room. Ciel took Rose into his arms as she shook. If anyone was looking forward to the baby, it was her. Even Rae had her multitude of reservations about it. Rose on the other hand loved the idea of a niece. He kept thinking of his Aunt Red. This had to be what she felt when she thought Ciel had died. He began hugging Rose tighter, unable to find words to help her. That was one thing he could never do

**A/N: *laughs evilly* I was editing for you all so that I could post a chapter. Then I realized that this and the following chapter were the best to write (cowriter disagrees. She was so shocked when I pulled this plot twist she almost threw her iPad at me.) Yes, this just happened. No, I'm not sorry. I can tell you that if you thought the miscarriage was bad, you should see the plot twist in next chapter. Prepare for the most perplexing of plot twists. I may even post that next chapter tonight since I'll be spending the long weekend unable to post. That actually will give me time to write some stuff too (i.e. Welcome to Music Room 3). So please leave a review. I'm being nice...**


	15. The Hidden Question Part 2

Raevalen had composed herself by evening. Sebastian slipped into the room silently. She was going through her old journals. Sebastian knew the one she was reading. "Will you ever tell him?" Sebastian questioned. Rae just shrugged. "He deserves to know."

"What am I to tell him? Should I explain what my wedding present was? Mark you, it was all your idea," Raevalen laughed. Sebastian knew that was true. He had been the one to talk her into this in the first place.

"Alright, but do leave out all those nights with Vincent. He'll hate you forever, and being on Ciel Phantomhive's bad side is undesirable," Sebastian warned. Rae smiled, stepping up and wrapping her arms around Sebastian's neck in that mesmerizing way she always used to do. That was the old Raevalen. She was cold hearted, pure beauty, and used it all to her advantage. She was now reverting back to that playful cat now, and perhaps it was for the better. Rose had locked up that old Rae, the one Sebastian was first attracted to.

"He will already wish to have us out of the house by the end of it. Besides, remember that I knew the boy's father and mother," Raevalen remarked. Sebastian leaned in a bit.

"I believe you know both," he whispered in her ear and then pulled back. "Has the old Raevalen come out to play?"

"Oh yes, Sebastian. The old Raevalen is here to stay," Rae confirmed, a seductively dark glimmer in her eyes.

By morning Rae was back to work, standing across Ciel and Rose, and the latter having had no sleep. To be truthful, neither had Rae. She had been busy gathering all the dresses, makeup, and accessories of her old self, and then had enjoyed some time with Sebastian. Ciel was anxious for some reason, probably because of the meeting he had planned for the night. Rose was half slumped over her books, lost in thought. She was taking the miscarriage much harder than Rae was. That was to be expected. Rose had more of a heart than her older sister. "Rose, go to the kitchen and have Baldroy make you a cup of coffee," Rae instructed, leaving her alone with Ciel. Rae straightened up and turned her sharp gaze to the earl.

"You seem to have gathered yourself very quickly," Ciel remarked. Rae smiled.

"You are so much like your father, Ciel Phantomhive. It's truly a shame that he is no longer with us," Rae sighed. Ciel's uncovered eye narrowed.

"You knew my father?" Ciel demanded to know. Rae leaned over the desk, studying his face.

"I knew both of your parents, and that is what I wished to discuss with you. There is so much more surrounding you and the reason you sit here right now. You have no idea the secrets your father kept and I know every single one of them," Rae quietly explained. Ciel frowned.

"Are these secrets of interest to me?" Ciel inquired. Rae laughed and nodded.

"Are you aware that your mother was born unfertile? Only she and your father knew, but as I was in a position to know such secrets, they told me as well. There is only one other who knew, but they shall remain anonymous for now," Raevalen teased. Ciel had full attention now.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm alive. That means she could have a child," Ciel denied. Rae just smiled. She clearly had the upper hand.

"There are... Some magic and spells that Oracles have that can allow a barren woman to have a child," Rae began. Ciel began to go pale. "This was the gift your father wanted for his wedding. He begged the anonymous party to convince me to use this magic on your mother. This means that you have not two but three technical parents. However, this is only a technicality. It is also why you were able to call a demon to your side," Raevalen finished. Ciel leaned back.

"I suppose that would explain a few things. How did you know my parents? "

"I met your father in London years ago. I was living under a different name, Scarlet I believe. He may have mentioned a certain confident he had by that name. None of this leaves this room by the way. It does nothing to your engagement to Rose, and so she does not need to know," Raevalen answered. At just that moment Rose walked in holding a tray of cups, two being full of coffee and the third with tea. Rose handed everyone a cup and they continued their lesson, Ciel continuing to glare at Raevalen.

Sebastian was aiding Finny in the garden, the sun high and hot. Flora was still in town, and so Finny was feeling rather lonely. "Finny, I believe I may have an idea who your family was," Sebastian spoke aloud. Finny looked up from the rose bush he was trimming.

"Do you really think so?" Finny asked hopefully. His conversation with Rose the day before had struck a cord in his heart.

"Yes, I do," Sebastian replied "We may go to this possible person tonight if you get all your work finished." Finny quickly set to work, hoping to get done all that he had as soon as possible.

Mey-Rin was more of a nervous wreck than usual. Baldroy knew that she was a short strung person, and the past few days had been, well, hard for her. Still, with all the secrets going around, Baldroy knew better than to just let things be. "Hey, Mey-Rin, are you okay?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up, her giant glasses shrouding her truly majestic eyes.

"There's still going to be a baby by next year," Mey-Rin stuttered. Baldroy had no idea what to think of this. Everything was truly a question.

**A/N: Yay! I have even more plot twists! Yeah, welcome to my mind. It's a very strange place. Anyways, I know some of you may be sad about the miscarriage. Don't worry. I will redeem myself... Eventually. As for now, I am waiting for our Valentine's Day Special from my co writer (she did the whole thing not me so be happy). I think you will all enjoy it. Also, we may have to slow down posting time soon as we're not too far from where we've written up to. However, I did do a lot of editing this weekend. Actually, I have edited up to our first big set of parts. I may or may do those with this book. It depends on a few things. Anyways, please review. It would make me happy. I was sick all weekend and my computer problems are worsening. In other words, my summer job will lead to me buying a new computer. Please review. Bye. **


	16. The Changing Game Part 1

Finny and Sebastian had just left the manor as the fall night began to show itself. They had stayed for dinner, prepared by both Rae and Baldroy, both being in better moods than anyone could remember. Baldroy was smiling and making more jokes than usual, constantly glancing at a nervous Mey-Rin. Rae also looked more like a youthful woman than just a servant, someone mysterious and exciting. She had had an entire personality shift from before. Still, Sebastian showed no concern for the changes. They pulled up to Alois's manor, towering in the gloom of the evening. Finny was unsure why they were going here to look for answers on his family. Sebastian was silent until they got to the door. "Sebastian, sir, why are we here?" Finny inquired. Sebastian sighed.

"You'll see soon enough." Sebastian sighed and hesitantly knocked on the door. Claude opened it with a scowl on his face. Alois stood with crossed arms behind him, but went deathly pale at the sight of Finny. The two had never seen each other much, but seeing each other now, they saw the shadows of their own appearance in the other. It was all clicking in Finny's head now. That was enough to make him tremble.

Raevalen and Mey Rin were cleaning up after dinner. Rose and Ciel had gone to read in the library, and Baldroy wanted to get ready for bed. "Miss Raevalen, I need to talk to you," Mey Rin stammered. Raevalen set aside her dishes and turned to the maid. "Y'see, I, well, Baldroy, and myself that is, we've um, well," Mey Rin stuttered. She was never that good with words.

"You and Baldroy are together?" Rae put the pieces together. This was something Rae had begun to suspect. However, what Mey Rin said next did catch Rae off guard.

"Yeah, and, well, I'm expecting, you see? I just, I don't know what to do, Miss Rae and seein' as you and all what happened, can you help?" Mey Rin explained. Rae took both of the maid's hands and smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Mey Rin. You deserve some happiness, and I'm so glad you have it," Rae assured. She then smiled and went back to work. Rose and Ciel were sitting in Ciel's office, Ciel working at his desk while Rose read aloud.

"I wonder where Sebastian and Finny went," Rose mused as she looked up from the pages. Ciel barely took his eyes of the papers he was currently reading through.

"I'm more worried about what's gotten into that sister of yours," Ciel sighed. Rose just thought for a moment. Her sister had become a bit more cynical since the miscarriage, but Rose didn't know whether she should worry or not.

"I'm sure it's nothing. She has her, well, odd fits sometimes. She tells me it's just her acting like she used to," Rose explained, looking back down at the book in her lap. Someone was knocking at the front door though before she could start reading again.

"Lord Ciel," Raevalen called a moment later. "There is an Indian man here to see you." Ciel went pale. No, it could not be Soma. There was no other person who would call at such an odd time though. With a groan, Ciel began to make his way downstairs to see Soma eagerly trying to chat to a taken off guard Rae. Her eyes were wide with a need to kill.

"Prince Soma, I was unaware you would be coming," Ciel interrupted. Rae pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Oh, Ciel, I happened to be in town and thought I would stop by. I see you have gotten a new tutor. Ah, who is this young lady?" Soma explained, stepping towards Rose who just looked at Ciel.

"She is my new fiancée, Soma. Rose, Miss Eastwood, please meet Prince Soma and his servant, Agni," Ciel grumbled. He wished Sebastian was around. He hated having to deal with this prince alone. Rose curtsied but Rae didn't budge. Instead she walked off with a deep sigh. She made her way to her room and collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes. That damn Indian prince had more excitement in him than Rae could handle. He almost reminded her of Grell. She picked up her journal off from the nightstand. In it she had described that one night that decided Ciel's fate.

/flashback/

Raevalen had been going by the name Scarlet. Almost everyone knew it was a ruse, but no one dared ask her for her true name. She was reclined on a couch in the hotel she had been staying in for the summer, sipping her second or third glass of wine. Reniel knocked and entered the room, a nervous Vincent Phantomhive behind him. It was the night before the wedding. Rae loathed going to it, for joyful things made her uneasy. She would have much rather spent the day with the Undertaker watching as he did his job. That was her other fling of the year. The Undertaker was fair enough a lover and it helped her avoid having to get him to laugh to spill whatever information Rae needed. Reniel glared at Raevalen as she sat up, studying the newcomers who had disturbed her peace. "We have come to a predicament needing your aid, Scarlet," Reniel announced, pouring a glass of wine for himself and Vincent who took a seat in the chair across from Rae. He was her occasional lover, whenever that fiancée of his was away visiting family. Vincent got lonely easily, and on top of that it helped him obtain a high position in the London underworld. Anyone who dared ally with Scarlet in such a way was deemed worthy of any and all respect.

"Well, do tell what it is. I hate waiting," Rae sighed, landing her seductive gaze on Vincent.

"My fiancée wants children but is unfertile. Scarlet, Reniel tells me that you know how to handle these situations," Vincent explained in a low voice. So Rae would get some fun out of the man yet before he sold himself to the innocent bride he has his eye on. Raevalen smiled.

"There are certain powers I have that could be of use. It comes at a cost though. The child would be of my kind, and it may only be done once," Rae mused. Vincent nodded stiffly sipping his wine and glancing over every inch of Rae. He had become a bit more relaxed now, easing into the setting. Reniel just smiled as he leaned against the door. "Reniel, may we talk in private for a moment?" Reniel nodded and followed Rae into the bedroom as she pulled her oriental silk robe tighter across her. "Why do you want me to do this?" Rae whispered angrily.

"I thought you would want at least one last time with him," Reniel replied coldly. Rae frowned. This wasn't what she wanted. She still had her boundaries.

"This is the eve of his wedding. This is not my time or place. I still have some morals in me," Rae retorted. Reniel scowled.

"This is coming from the woman who is sleeping with a Reaper which is enough of a transgression in the courts you call home," Reniel growled.

"Reniel that has been done before lest you forgot. Still, I cannot do this to Vincent. The child, he will have a demon side, and he will grow up not being able to fully love his parents. How could I do that? How could I create a child? It is more power than I have ever used," Rae reminded him, resting a hand on his chest as he pursed his lips.

"Please, Raevalen. If you do any one good thing in your life let it be this," Reniel pleaded. Rae closed her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. Give us some time but awake him in the early morning so he may return home," Rae caved. With that Reniel took his leave. Rae stepped back to where Vincent was sitting, pouring himself another glass.

"Thank you for doing this," Vincent remarked. "It will mean the world to her to have a child and I to have an heir. Shall we begin?" He glanced up with eyes filled with lust. He stood up, slipping the robe off of Rae's shoulders. Her body quivered, reacting with a mind of its own as Vincent pressed his lips against her cold skin. This was never her plan. She could never curse a man such as Vincent to have the child that would be created. The two stumbled back into the bedroom, Vincent doing most of the work as Rae's limbs worked as though they were machines. Rae fell back on the bed cursing herself for what she was doing. It never should have happened.

/present day/

The two boys stared at each other in complete shock as they saw the truth unveiled to them. "Wh- what the hell is this you damn demon?!" Alois practically shouted at Sebastian who was standing behind Finny.

"I thought it was time you two should be, reunited." Sebastian said in a deathly serious tone, "And that you both finally get to know one another. Besides it's only fair to Finny that he meets his brother."

Finny stared at Alois in disbelief, then he attempted to speak, "You-You're my brother?! But how is that possible?"

Alois replied softly, "I'm not sure, but you should come inside and see something, something from father."

The group made its way up to the study and sat down at the desk as Alois brought out their father's old journal. Turning to the page that he had been staring at for so long, he gave the journal to Finny so he could see the picture and read the small entry. He glanced at his mother holding the small infants, his mother with a beautiful smile. "Until just a little white ago, I had assumed that my family had just sold me to the scientists. But now I know that- that they did love me!" He whispered as a tear fell down his face.

"I have family!" Alois shouted in joy as the two hugged, which came as a bit of a shock to Claude. He didn't like how close his master was getting to those people.

"Come Finny, I have more stuff to show you from mother and father!" Alois said happily as he dragged Finny to a nearby room.

"I trust you will take care of Finny if I leave him here tonight?" Sebastian asked sharply. Claude just nodded and walked into the other room.

Exiting the mansion, Sebastian looked back at a window where he could the two smiling boys looking over old pictures. "Well, at least he has someone." Sebastian spoke softly as he ran back to the Phantomhive manor. Ciel needed someone to be there for him, and it had to be him.

When Sebastian returned he went straight to the study. He knocked and heard a quiet, "Come in" from Ciel. Opening the door he could see Ciel was at the desk which was overflowing with papers from all sorts of cases, solved and unsolved. Although it was only about nine in the evening, the young vampire looked as if he hadn't slept in forever.

"I hope you don't find this to, abrupt a question, but does your discombobulated manor have anything to do with what Miss Raevalen told you earlier?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up with a very beaten expression and looked back down at the desk.

"Honestly, it does have a bit to do with that, but also I think it's because I'm seeing a whole new side to you, and everyone else I thought I knew. Even my Mother and Father. It's just, strange." Ciel replied. It was only mid November but it started to snow outside, just making the atmosphere have an even more eerie aura.

"I can understand that this is indeed, shocking news but I think that there is more to it than you realize-well, more that you'd probably wish to know anyways." Sebastian explained as he corrected himself.

"Of course. Well go on and make dinner would you?" Ciel said almost mockingly, "We have a couple of certain Indian guests joining us and I do believe Lau is also coming. We must, of course, act like nothing had changed." He finished as he grinned devilishly with his fangs slightly bared.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied with a mock bow. Ciel laughed and went to his room for a little bit before dinner.

**A/N: We finally have some funny stuff going on! This is why I love Prince Soma with all my heart. Anyways, I'm still waiting on that Valentine's Day thing my cowriter M said she'd write (she has been working on it. I can confirm). Also, not to get pity, but I feel like crap. My cold thing turned into such a bad cough that I can't fall asleep and my chest, back, and head hurt so much. In other words, I'm undeniably sick. I'm also miserable. I'll try and finish the next chapter of Welcome to Music Room 3 soon. I'm trying to be as productive as I can while being propped up in bed. We shall see how this works out. As always, please leave a review. It'll brighten my day which has been one bad turn to the next. **


	17. The Changing Game Part 2

As Sebastian entered the kitchen he was met with an over exasperated Rae. "How could you leave me with those two Indian freaks?! Those damn idiots are just way too much. Even Rose is about to snap, and that takes A LOT."

Sebastian laughed as he held Raevalen and kissed on the head, "I see you've met Prince Soma. He is quite, something." He cooed as he felt her annoyance subside.

"Let's just go out there and stop him before my poor sister loses her cool." Raevalen eased as he let go of her. "Damn them, why the hell did you leave me alone with them?"

"It will all be just fine, My Love," Sebastian assured. They stepped out in the hall to hear yelling from Rose and Soma.

"Why have you locked yourself away little one?" Soma was pleading. Ciel had run out and looked at the scene.

"Go. Away. You. Freak," Rose growled from inside her room. Rae had begun to chuckle.

"Please leave Miss Rose alone, Prince Soma. She and her sister are not fond of the attention," Sebastian explained. Soma looked down and smiled. At that moment though someone had knocked on the door. With a groan Sebastian turned around to open it. Lau stood, his usual slut of a woman next to him, clinging to his arm. He nodded his head as he stepped in, though froze almost immediately.

"Wh-what ghost is this?" He stammered, loosening himself from his girl's grasp. He was shaking from head to toe."If it is not Lady Scarlet then I have lost my mind." Raevalen smiled, her shoulders straightening.

"Why Lau, how nice it is to see you. Though I do not understand why you have such a well, slut on your arm. I thought you were better than that," Raevalen cooed. Ciel was almost entirely in shock.

"That is strange coming from such a woman as yourself," Lau remarked. Rae just laughed. She had a change come over her, an aura of high society filling her being. "Besides, Ran Mou is in many ways a sister to me."

"Lau, I have told you many a time that my lovers were purely exclusive and for advantageous reasons," Rae reminded him. Ciel had now joined them. "If that's how you treat a sister, then I pity you."

"Lau, I was unaware that you knew my new tutor," Ciel chimed in. Lau looked down at him and nodded.

"Oh yes, young Phantomhive, Miss Eastwood and I are well acquainted. She ruled the London underworld even before you," Lau explained. He kept a wary eye on the Oracle, and Ran Mou was frightened intensely.

"Perhaps we should take this to the parlor," Ciel suggested. His guests all nodded. They began to make their way towards there, Sebastian returning to his station alongside Rae, though Ciel grabbed her wrist. "Why don't you join us, Raevalen?" he asked. Rae easily complied. Everyone took a seat except for Agni who stood behind his master.

"So how is it, Phantomhive, that you have obtained such a... specimen as Miss Eastwood into your service as a tutor?" Lau inquired, Ran Mou hesitantly sitting on his lap.

"It was rather my choice, Lau. I decided it would be nice to have a job for once," Rae answered before Ciel could think of an answer.

"It appears though that your sister has gotten something out of the deal as well. Congrats, Ciel on your engagement by the way," Lau remarked.

"I didn't know you got engaged again," exclaimed Soma. Ciel almost laughed at Soma's ignorance.

"Yes, Rose and I are engaged," Ciel sighed, playing with his ring as Sebastian brought in a tray of teas. Lau looked up at him with a questioning expression on his face.

"You know, Sebastian, you remind me of a man I once knew. His name was Reniel," Lau mused as he took his cup of tea. Sebastian just smiled, glancing over at Rae who was enjoying the moment. She was adjusting quickly to being her old self, the one that taunted every man who stepped near her. The group sat chatting over the usual dull London news. There hadn't been much going on, just the preparations for winter and the amount of rain falling each day. Business was high as told by Lau, which made sense. It was just that time of year. Rae listened as Lau told details of the parties he had been invited to, and Ciel saw something he hadn't noticed before. Rae was more of an aristocrat than anything, and missed that lifestyle. He made a mental note to attend to that fact. He also saw what it was his father probably saw in her. She was highly skilled in enchanting others and using any and all assets to her advantage. She liked having people under her thumb.

Finally Sebastian came in and called for dinner. Ciel stood first, happy to get on with the night. This was when he noticed the true changes going on. Lau had become quieter, keeping a constant eye on Rae almost as if she put a fear in him. Rae on the other hand was talking with Agni about the culture of India as well as Indian cuisine. Ciel quickly learned that Rae traveled a great deal in her youth and up until Rose was born. She was now tasting all that she missed. She also loved red wine and laughing at jokes that Lau threw to the group. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Rose had joined them to eat as well, listening intently to all the conversation going around. Sebastian stood near the table next to Mey Rin who kept a shaking hand on her abdomen. Sebastian smiled with his eyes as well as his mouth, watching with wonder his lover.

Lau left after dessert, at which point Ciel's other guests also retired. It was now just Sebastian, Rose, Ciel, and Raevalen sitting in the parlor around a fire. Raevalen was rubbing her temple. "You certainly surprised me today, Raevalen," Ciel remarked. Raevalen just laughed.

"There was a whole other world before you, Ciel Phantomhive," Rae reminded him, leaning back against Sebastian. There was an aura of ownership between the two of them. Rae owned Sebastian and Sebastian owned her. The two had become more and more intoxicated with each other as the days passed, but neither Rose nor Ciel had noticed until that moment as the two sat there as though they were attached to each other. It was then that Mey- Rin stepped into the room dragging Baldroy by the hand. She was shaking and it seemed as though she was crying.

"Mey- Rin what is this?" Ciel demanded, followed by a sharp, poisonous glance from Rae who stood and wrapped her arm around the poor maid's shoulders.

"I-I'm sorry Master. I just need to explain some things," Mey- Rin stammered. Baldroy pulled himself a bit closer to her.

"What she means to say is that we both have some confessions," Baldroy explained. Ciel looked up at them.

"Well confess then," Ciel sighed, already pretty tired. Mey-Rin looked up at Baldroy hoping he would answer.

"We've, um, we've been together for about a month now. The thing is, Mey-Rin's pregnant," Baldroy hesitantly answered. He had begun to squeeze her hand tighter than he had assuring her and soothing the maid. Ciel went deathly pale. He had had enough surprises for the day, and he still didn't know exactly where Finny was.

"What in hell is going on in this house that this is the second pregnancy in the past few months?" Ciel growled. Furious was a good word to describe what he was feeling. Seething, he stormed out of the room. "Sebastian! Come here now. I need to go to bed," he called. Sebastian hesitantly stood, congratulated the poor servants who had just gotten a scare, and ran out after his master. Mey-Rin burst into tears and Rae reverted back to her caring mode.

"Calm down, Mey-Rin. The Master just had a long day. Please just hush," Rae cooed. Rose jumped up and walked over to them. She took Mey-Rin's hands in her own and smiled.

"Mey-Rin don't be sad. It'll be lovely to have a baby around. Come and sit," Rose pleaded, leading her over to a chair.

"The Master really is in a hot temper today," Baldroy grumbled. "I knew this would be a bad night to do this." Rae glared up at him.

"Stop it because if you were him, you would react the same way that he did. Let's all face it. The past few months have not been easy, and I fear that this is just the beginning. We need to just keep calm and calm together," Rae snapped. Baldroy glared at her, and then looked at the ground.

"Fine then, we'll be calm," Baldroy agreed with a heavy sigh. Mey-Rin then did a curious thing. She slipped off her glasses and set them in her lap, undergoing a complete transformation.

"I can't afford to lose this job," she sighed. Even her voice had changed.

"If he fires you, I'll ask Sebastian for a raise so I can support you," Baldroy offered. The maid looked up at him with sad eyes, gorgeous and green.

"I couldn't ask that of you," Mey-Rin protested.

"I'll make sure that if you get fired Sebastian will give a raise to Baldroy. It is up to Sebastian to convince Ciel though that you should say, which I firmly believe. Come now, let's go wash up. I'm sure you need to just sleep the night," Rae explained.

Ciel flopped on his bed with a sigh, and once he finally relaxed he thought through everything that had happened just that month. He had a third parent, Sebastian was um, messing around with his tutor, the baby had been lost, Mei-Rin was with Baldroy and they were expecting and on top of all this he still had no idea where the hell Finny was.

Sebastian entered the room carrying a tray with Ciel's favorite tea, Earl Grey. They needed to talk without interruption. The earl's uneasiness covered the room like a dense fog, and Sebastian could tell that the only thing Ciel needed now was a friend to be there for him.

"Thank you," he replied as he took a sip of the steaming tea, then look up at the demon who had served him so well for the past 4 years. This man had been by his side through every up and down and had always been by his side. He was the only one Ciel could trust, at least he hoped so.

"I've noticed you've been a bit more on the edgy side Master," Sebastian noted as he put the tray on a nearby table and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Oh really?" Ciel snapped back, "I'm sorry, you're right about that. It's just been everything going on in my life. Having a, third parent is just on top o he pile of everything that had happened. I guess I'm a bit stubborn when it come to change." He finished with a small chuckle.

"Well I think we've both known that from Day 1 My Lord." Sebastian replied, laughing as well. "But if I may be so bold, I would suggest that you take it in, and accept it and then start anew."

"I suppose you are correct, but I'll never be able to look at you, or Miss Raevalen again the same way. Not for a while." Ciel snarled.

"No, I suppose not. But then again, you are only 13 and we are centuries old. You have much more time in your future for such, indulgences." Sebastian teased as he pick up the tray and headed out the door.

"Wait a minute Sebastian!" Ciel called back. "I have one more thing to ask you."

"And what is that?"

"Where on earth is Finny?"

"Oh, he went to visit family, he'll be back soon."

Ciel murmured a hushed "Alright" before drifting off into a deep sleep. After that talk, he decided it made him feel a little bit better about everything that had gone on.

The next morning was certainly interesting as Soma tried once again to make friends with Raevalen to no avail. Instead Rae groaned and ended up locking herself up in a closet, a calico cat jumping into her arms purring. She smiled as she pet its fur. A few minutes later Sebastian happened to open the door. "Raevalen, what are you doing in here?" Sebastian asked as he pulled her out.

"I'm hiding from that damn Indian Prince," she growled. The cat jumped back into the closet as Sebastian went to shut the door. Rae crossed her arms and glared at him. "I am so tired of him."

"The Prince should be leaving today, My Love. Just beware as it is Claude who is returning Finny today," Sebastian assured her. Rae raised her eyebrow.

"Does Ciel know?" she asked in a soft voice. Sebastian shook his head. "I'll make sure he doesn't find out. I want to start music lessons anyways." She then retreated to what she was using as the schoolroom. She had a busy day of lessons planned for the children and hoped to start as soon as they were both up and dressed. History was her favorite subject as she basically got to relieve her time traveling the world. Today however she wanted to start with music and continue in their English studies.

Sebastian was tiding up the guest room as Prince Soma, soundly defeated of his attempts to make friends, had left with Agni not even half an hour prior. A quiet sound drifted through the hall, the tones of a piano playing a melodic piece of Beethoven. Sebastian smiled, pausing to listen as Rae played through the piece for her small audience. Some music lessons would certainly liven the house during the day. Just then someone knocked at the door. Sebastian tore down the stairs to find Claude scowling, his hand on Finny's shoulder. "My Master thanks you for bringing young Finnian over and hopes to see him soon," Claude growled. Finny stepped inside with the brightest smile on his face, beaming with the joy of finding a new family.

**A/N: As I'm sick in bed coughing, here is another chapter. Also, my cowriter had some technical issues that involved the not saving of her special she was working on. So I don't know when that will be up. I'm sorry for that. Anyways, the next sort of section will be three parts instead of two. I was going to make it its own book, but then I realized that it's only one more chapter than we have on a usual book. This set of three chapters is also our Christmas thing we wrote a few months ago. At least it's still winter. To my readers who also read my Welcome to Music Room 3 book, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm working on the last bit of the new chapter right now. So look forward to all of that! By the way, please leave a review!**


	18. The Joyful Holidays Part 1

The brisk, cool, November days slowly turned to snowy December, and the house was buzzing with activity to set up for the Earl's oncoming birthday. Rose was especially excited for this; she could finally spend more quality time with Ciel. He had been rather busy recently with the work and she with her studies. She couldn't complain though, times in the manor were always happy with a baby on the way and such good friends. Even her sister's frisky behavior couldn't dampen her mood in the slightest.

Just a few days ago Rose looked in her mirror and to her surprise, she found herself to look slightly curvy, her hair even longer now and he face more proportioned. Even her eyes sparkled a bit more. She was finally growing up.

Now that it was close to Ciel's birthday, she wondered what she should get him. He had all the books in the world and all the money anyone could imagine. It was nearly impossible to think about what she could get him. Then it hit her. She still hadn't used the journal Raevalen had given her, and she knew that what she needed to give Ciel was to be sentimental, something only he could appreciate.

Running up to her room, she searched the shelves until she found what she was looking for. The journal was still wrapped in its red bow and looked good as new. She grabbed one of her best writing sets and set off to work.

Raevalen hated Christmas, cold, happiness, and overall joy. Basically, winter was the worst time of the year. Having to help out around the house when Mey-Rin was having her morning sickness didn't help either. That was another thing Rae hated. She hated vomit with a passion. Grumbling, she sat down in a nearby chair just as Sebastian stepped into the room. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at her. "May I assume you need a break?" Sebastian asked. Rae was just about to answer when someone pounded on the front door. Sebastian scowled and went to open it, angered that he would no longer be enjoying some company with the woman he could no longer see himself spending a day apart from.

Sebastian opened the door to see Randall shivering in the cold while snow flurried around him. Raevalen walked up to the foyer and froze. "Damn, of all the crooked bastards to come here it has to be you," she spat. Randall's eyes narrowed.

"I had heard a rumor that you had returned," Randall growled, stepping in from the cold. Ciel had just walked in as well.

"Oh, Lord Randall I wasn't expecting you," Ciel greeted as Sebastian shut the door. Rae had become vicious though.

"Yes, well, I am here because there has been a recent string of murders in London and the Queen asked me to tell you. It may interest you as each victim has their fingers yanked off after death," Randall explained and then turned his attention to Rae. "Now why are you in this house?"

"I'm the Earl's new tutor," Rae retorted in a rather matter of fact tone. Randall laughed.

"So the Queen's dog is being taught by the Queen's slut. That is just too fitting," Randall remarked. In a flurry of anger Rae pinned by Randall to the closest wall by his neck.

"I have a higher standing in this town than you and you, damn bastard, happen to only be standing because I happened to be in a giving mood. Everything I have done concerning bedroom matters has been because it was advantageous to both parties and agreed upon as purely entertainment and pleasure. Never was a bit of money involved for I do not believe in stooping that low. Let me make myself clear: I can and possibly one day will kill you with just a slip of my finger," Rae threatened through clenched teeth. She let him go. "You never deserved the rank of Lord, Arthur Randall." With that she left the room and Randall stepped out telling Ciel to meet him in London the next day. Ciel just stood in awe and confusion.

"What in earth was that about?" Ciel breathed. Sebastian sighed.

"Those two have always hated each other," Sebastian explained. Later on that night however, Ciel was complaining about the cold. "You must stop complaining. You are the one who chose to live here where it actually snows," Sebastian groaned.

"Do not make me order you to jump out the window, Sebastian," Ciel threatened, in a certain mood during the evening.

"You wouldn't dare. I'd be picking glass out of my skin for days," Sebastian replied. Ciel just smiled.

"Sebastian, I order you to jump out that window," Ciel dared. Sebastian had no choice and jumped out the window, glass piercing almost inch of his skin. Rae was the first to run into the room, standing almost laughing and almost screaming at the same time.

"Sebastian, where will I be pulling glass out?" Rae asked later that evening. Sebastian, actually in pain, just glared up at her. His eyes explained all. Rae just broke out in a full fit of laughter.

It was finally the day before Ciel's birthday and the house buzzed with excitement as the servants prepared the parlor. The Christmas tree had also been put up and the courtyard had been covered with a fresh blanket of snow. It was going to be a good year.

Shivering as she closed the window that had blown open, Rose went over to the Christmas tree and set her note to Ciel down underneath the ornate boughs of the pine. "I do so hope he likes it." Rose pleaded with herself as she went to find her sister. Raevalen hadn't particularly been in the best mood lately but there was a rumor that they would all be going into London later that afternoon.

Rose finally found her flustered sister furiously looking for something in her closet. "Raevalen? What on earth-?" Rose began as she was interrupted by Raevalen's happy shriek as she pulled out a particularly heavy winter coat.

"It's freezing outside and I needed this." Raevalen explained "Now what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if we were going to London this afternoon. I overheard you and Sebastian talking about it but I wasn't sure."

"Oh yes, we are going so that Ciel can meet with that, damn Randall and so I can catch up with one of my old informants."

Rose nodded as she exited the room. A trip to town is probably what everyone needed right now. The first place the group went was rather to meet the Undertaker as Randall was busy with some police work. The Undertaker was sitting on a coffin almost as though he was waiting for them.

"Hello everyone. I though you would be in need of some information," he greeted. He turned his gaze to Rae and Sebastian.

"Yes, I believe with we will," Sebastian agreed clearing his throat.

"Oh, I don't want a joke this time. I want something... A little warmer," the Undertaker grinned as he stood. Rae felt the color leave her face. For once she was in an exclusive relationship.

"Sebastian, take the others out for some lunch. I'm sure they're hungry and that our business shall be done at the same time as you," Rae instructed. Sebastian hesitantly followed orders. "How dare you, Adrian?" Rae moaned.

"I'm not letting go so easily. You tend to throw your old lovers on the street when you've finished," the Undertaker circled her. Cautiously, she kept an eye on him.

"Adrian, he's different. He's the reason I ever had lovers in the first place. I used things to my advantage, but he is not one I can cross," Rae explained.

"Don't tell me things like that. If it came down to it, you would certainly cross even him if it meant having something you felt you needed. Let's begin, shall we?" the Undertaker reminded her. Thus the next hour passed, Rae for once feeling a slight pang of guilt in her chest when it was all said and done. By then the others returned with Randall, Ciel eager to get started on the case.

"What do you make of these murders, Undertaker?" Ciel demanded.

"Your killer takes fingers as a trophy only, and he probably uses an ax. These people suffer and he probably gets off on it," the Undertaker explained as he pointed to a row of coffins. Rae found herself staying as close to Sebastian as she could. She just had to make it through the day to explain herself to him. The hardest part would be not killing Randall who kept a poisonous glare on her. As they left, Sebastian held her back.

"Don't feel any regret on this, Raevalen. I have a gift for you back at the mansion, but you have to try and enjoy yourself here," Sebastian assured her. She nodded with a sigh as she broke away and continued to one of the crime scenes just down the street.

There didn't seem to be anything different about this crime scene, other than the victims lack of digits that is. No true victim preference either, which made it seem that the murderer was targeting them for something other than their occupation or appearance, but perhaps for revenge. For Ciel it was just another case, he'd solve it, report what happened to her Majesty, and then be done with it. Rae knelt down and picked up a pebble. She closed her eyes, sighing. She then stood, walking around until she came to the entrance of the alley. Ciel heard her laugh. "What did you find?" Ciel asked.

"Come over here and look. These rocks are put together in a certain pattern, a star. A satanic star," Rae pointed out. Sebastian walked over and looked at the scene. She was right. It was a clear as day. "Your police boys are just as ignorant as always," Rae taunted at Randall. He just scowled, let her have her win.

"What do you make of this, Master?" Sebastian asked Ciel as the boy stepped over with Rose. Snowflakes had just begun to fall, sticking to their hair. It stuck out most against Rae's dark hair and Sebastian's pure black hair. Ciel took note of each of the rocks, a clear pattern against the alley ground.

"This killer obviously is a Satan worshipper," Ciel noted. Rae begun to laugh again, and Rose chuckled.

"Oh humans who believe in Satan! He's been off his throne for centuries, and that before the coming of humans," Rae remarked. She of course would know this, and Rose just let her sister laugh. Ciel soon found Rose holding his hand, both of them getting cold.

"I don't believe that we can gather anything else from this crime scene," Ciel sighed. It would be better if they left anyways. The day was just getting colder and colder. The snow was falling heavier. The group left and went to Ciel's place in London. Raevalen relaxed on the couch while Ciel went to bathe and Rose to go read. Sebastian sat down next to Rae.

"I'm trying to think through this. We may be able to get this man out of hiding. If he worships hell, then we can use my position to draw him out," Rae explained. Sebastian nodded, thinking about this plan. Rae could certainly do it. She was good at that. Acting was just something she was good at. It was just her.

"I'll try and talk Ciel into it," Sebastian agreed, and then went to help his Master. He stepped into the bathroom. Soaking in the tub was Ciel. "Hello, My Lord," Sebastian greeted. Ciel barely acknowledged him.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel sighed.

"We've thought of a plan, to draw the criminal out. It would be risky, but if he comes out after hearing of Raevalen's position, we could easily catch him." Sebastian explained.

Ciel just nodded, "Do it. Just don't let it come back to haunt what's left of the Phantomhive's wretched name." And just like that the discussion was over.

Sebastian nodded and exited, looking for Raevalen. They would need to go over the plan, to make sure it wouldn't fail. But then again, any plan those two came up with wouldn't fail. Not right now. He found her with Rose, talking about some subject or another. For the moment Rae was calm, but Sebastian knew that she was upset. He couldn't blame her. She had pinned herself out for so long that now in a sense the Undertaker was making her into what she hated. Not only that, but for all her faults, Raevalen strived to be faithful if she could. He stood in the doorway watching them. "How are you faring?" Rae asked her sister who was more a daughter than anything, not that Rae liked that. She was more or less forced to raise Rose.

"I suppose I'm fine. I'm excited to be celebrating Christmas with others," Rose replied. She had a brighter personality than she cared to show. She was right though. Never before had they celebrated Christmas outside of the two of them. Well, Rae had spent many a Christmas with Sebastian, and even once with the Phantomhives. Still, not even Sebastian knew that she was there for Ciel's first Christmas.

"I suppose it is," Rae mused after a moment's silence. She was lost in thought, wishing for simpler time. Still, she loved her sister. That much she wouldn't give up for the world. She leaned back and that was when she caught Sebastian's eye. "You know better than to lurk in darkness, Sebastian," she teased as Sebastian stepped into the room. Rose went back to reading her book. She was still getting used to her sister giving anyone attention, as before all of Rae's time was spent in politics or raising Rose. Those were just some of the sacrifices she made. It was all worth it though.

"You may go ahead with the plan," Sebastian announced. Thankfully the two could still pull off their old dynamics, as obviously they couldn't always be acting in love. Raevalen stood and straightened her skirt, which for once was full length. It was just much too cold for a high low, even though snow was sparse in England. For a demon that was used to warmth, even a rainy winter was miserably cold.

"I'll be off then. Rose, behave. I'll be back by this evening," Raevalen instructed before taking her leave. This left Rose and Sebastian alone. At first he didn't know what to do.

"She used to talk about you a lot you know," Rose remarked. It caught Sebastian off guard at first, and Rose picked up on that. "Don't be shy, Sebastian. I know you've been Rae's friend for centuries," she reminded him.

"Of course, Rose. I suppose we just haven't had any time to talk," Sebastian managed to communicate as he poured two cups of tea. He offered one to the girl, who eagerly took it.

"Yes, I think you're right. Ciel keeps you awfully busy, and when you're not doing something for him you're ordering around the servants or spending time with Rae," Rose mused as she set aside her book.

"Has Raevalen told you that I spend all my free time with her?" Sebastian asked. Rose fought back a laugh as she took a sip of tea.

"My room isn't too far from my sister's, Sebastian, and I do actually pass the closets from time to time," Rose explained. Sebastian almost spit out his tea as he released that Rose probably heard much of what happened at night.

"You are just as blunt as your father was," Sebastian muttered.

"I just wish I could say so for myself," Rose sighed and the two sat in silence until Ciel came out. When he did, he and Rose ran off to play chess and avoid Soma and Agni who had stopped by to grab some clothes before visiting friends for the night. At that point, Sebastian decided to enjoy some time to himself. He relaxed and watched as a mix of rain and snow fell, thinking about all he'd done and the presents awaiting Rae back at home, he had, at the very least, grabbed the gift he had for Ciel's birthday with him. It wasn't anything grandiose or special, but it would certainly prove useful. Actually, it had been Rae's idea to get the thing in the first place.

**A/N: ALRIGHT! So here we begin the holidays section of our little fan fiction. It will be three parts. I'm in a mood today. I'm feeling somewhat better, and school got cancelled. It will also probably be cancelled tomorrow. That means I went to school one day this week. However, as it is, I'll be going to that family member who doesn't have wifi for the weekend. Yay. I just started watching an amazing Japanese drama and I don't get to watch it for a while. *cries* Anyways, it's the lunar new year. As a Fruits Basket fan this amuses me. Also, this fan fiction reached over 400 views last night. As for three years (?) of posting only NCIS fan fictions before this, I am surprised a lot of people are reading this. I thought my credit was set in stone for a while as a NCIS fan fiction writer. I'm glad it's not. So, we begin our fun little journey of the Christmas holiday here. Yeah. Fun. Leave a review with your thoughts and excuse my irritations. It's just one of those days. **


	19. The Joyful Holidays Part 2

It wasn't until around dinner that Raevalen returned from the pouring rain. In fact, she came in shivering and wet, cursing up a storm of her own, just as Sebastian was setting the table. Rose and Ciel were both reading quietly by the fire, enjoying the nice evening. "How did it go?" Sebastian asked as Rae began to make her way to her room. She just shot him a poisonous glance and said nothing. She didn't come out until the others were sitting down at the table. Even then she was rather quiet.

"Our culprit will be at a local tavern tonight," Raevalen suddenly announced. Ciel just narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"How can you be sure? What did you even do anyways?" Ciel inquired. Rae just smiled, taking a sip of wine with a look of triumph in her cold eyes.

"It isn't hard for the leader of the London underworld to spread a rumor," Rae mused. She wasn't interested in eating, not that it surprised Ciel. Rae would go from moods of eating to moods of ignoring the fact that food even existed. It all just depended on her mood.

"What rumor was that?" Rose asked.

"I said that the leader of Hell was in town and was to be visiting a certain tavern tonight," Rae explained shortly. That was satisfying for the others and they quickly finished their meals in silence before heading out to the tavern. Sebastian reluctantly allowed the children to come along. He didn't care them joining, but Ciel was insistent upon it and Rose really couldn't be left alone.

The tavern itself wasn't anything special, just rundown and shoddy as any other establishment that sold alcohol. Raevalen made her way over to the counter with Sebastian, while the children sat down at a table towards the back, pretending to study for school. The bartender was a short, round man with a scraggly beard and red puffy cheeks.

"So what can I get for ya'll?" He asked gruffly, holding a glass of his own in his hand.

"Two glasses of your finest red." Sebastian replied, knowing it was Raevalen's favorite.

As the bartender hobbled towards the back cellar to grab the bottle, another man walked into the bar. Scrawny, with messy blonde hair and a crooked grin. "He certainly fits the profile" Rose whispered to Ciel as the man made his way over to towards the stool right next to Raevalen's.

"Hey there, pretty lady." The man greeted in the cockiest manor. Even his speech was off. Sebastian didn't like him from the start, now he was attempting to hit on Raevalen.

"Good Evening." Raevalen replied. If this was the real guy, she needed to act find more proof before they pounce on him. The bartender returned with two wine glasses filled with the ruby red liquid. Raevalen smiled as she took a sip, taking in the essence of the environment she was in.

"I see you're a more elegant lady, ma'am" the man noted as he ordered whisky for himself.

So he was a heavy drinker, Raevalen noted as he downed the liquor and held up the glass for more. This might be easier than expected.

About an hour had passed before the man's lips loosened and he began rambling on and on about why he was here. "Ya see, I came to meet a special person." He began, but was shortly was interrupted by a few small hiccups. "I was told that the ruler of Hell itself was gonna be here. And I intend to speak with them." He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in closer to Raevalen, "I've been killin' a bunch of them people. They just didn't agree with me, and well got in me way. So I pulled my trusty axe on them and Wham! I knocked 'em down dead." He chuckled and continued his confession after downing another shot of whiskey. "So then I take their fingers. See, I keep 'em right here." He pulled out a chain that had many now rotting fingers on them, making poor Rose feel sick. She could listen in on the conversation. They all could, and this was the man.

At this point, Ciel got up out of his seat and tapped the man on his shoulder. With a devilish smile he told the man, "Lucifer has been dead for centuries now, and you'll never meet him." The man looked at Ciel with pure horror, before reaching out in an attempt to slap him. But Sebastian caught his hand mid-air.

"You're lying!" the man yelled as he glanced back and forth between the faces of the group.

"No, we aren't. But you have met the current ruler and the heir." Raevalen sneered as she motioned for Rose to come forward. "And now that we have found you, we have a few questions that we'd like to ask you."

An hour later, the culprit was begging for mercy as Raevalen and Sebastian finished with him. The man finally was granted his wish and Sebastian smashed his head in. "Well I think that takes care of that My Lord" Sebastian noted to Ciel "I guess we may now send a letter to the Queen of England?" Ciel nodded as the group exited the bar. Snow began to fall, and it stuck to the ground. Rose smiled and danced around as it fell, taking in the cold beauty of the icy crystals. It would be a grand birthday for Ciel indeed.

This was not at all wrong as Ciel awoke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg wafting in from the kitchen. There was not even an inch of snow on the ground, but the sun danced like jewels off the white powder all the same. Sebastian stood in the doorway to watching and waiting, a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea on a platter sitting on his hand. Ciel stretched and reached over to grab his eye patch, which Sebastian promptly helped to tie. "You were awfully quiet last night," Ciel remarked. Sebastian just laughed for a moment and helped his master dress.

"Raevalen happened to get herself drunk, and as it was, silence was better," Sebastian explained. They had sent the children home ahead of them while Raevalen tried to recover from all the wine. It was no use and the two ended up walking all the way home, trying to keep the other balanced. Ciel had come accustomed to the nighttime noises and was surprised to hear nothing as the hour ticked on. "By the way My Lord, Happy Birthday" Sebastian congratulated as he finished buttoning Ciel's jacket.

"Well I hope it shall be." Ciel replied as the two headed down to breakfast. The sweet smell had strengthened as the kitchen door opened with a flour-covered Rose holding a large tray of cinnamon cakes drizzled with icing. Ciel laughed as he walked over and hugged her as she placed the tray on the table. Rose blushed as she accepted the embrace and Raevalen walked out carrying tea.

"Breakfast everyone," she called a bit too happily. She must still be a bit tipsy. Sebastian took the tea from her and sat her down. As they ate snow began to fall a bit faster, setting the scene perfectly. The group finished and they headed to the parlor where a few presents were laid out. Rose led Ciel to a chair close to the fire and sat on the arm, anxiously waiting to see his reactions. Sebastian called the servants in too and soon the room took a happier feel.

"I'll give you mine later Ciel," Rose whispered as she handed him a rectangular parcel with yellow paper and a white bow. He read the tag and carefully tore the paper. It was from Finny, and inside was a box of sweets. "Just like him," Ciel thought with a smile as he thanked the gardener.

Next was a present from Raevalen and Sebastian. He tore it open and it was a book, black leather bound with red leather. On the outside it seemed like an ordinary journal, but Sebastian came over and opened it to the title page. "A History of Our Race," Ciel read and he slowly realized it was all about the vampires and what his new life would be like in a few short years. He nodded with a smile at Raevalen and Sebastian and went through the rest. About a half an hour later he decided to take a walk with Rose and the two went off to get their coats.

Rose emerged wearing a large red coat on top of her white dress. Raevalen insisted upon keeping her warm, when in reality she never really got cold quite as easily as her sister. Her hair pulled up in her usual braided crown. Ciel met her at the door in his normal black puffy coat and the two walked towards the woods. Sebastian had cleared a path for them and the Christmas roses began to bloom. A beautiful white wonderland surrounded them as they walked on enjoying one another's silent company.

About fifteen minutes had passed before they came to a small gazebo in the woods. The two sat down and Ciel swept a stray hair from Rose's face. She smiled back at him and spoke, "I never thought winter could be so pretty." She said as a snowflakes fell into ever outstretched hand. "It hardly ever snowed in the kingdom, and I just find it so interesting."

"I grew up with it so I never really thought anything of it." Ciel replied as he watched her gaze darted from crystal to crystal. He found her reaction a bit funny, but he just smiled. "So how would you like to spend the rest of the day?" He asked.

"Well it's your birthday, so I suppose it would be what you want to do." Rose replied.

"I was hoping to receive your gift," Ciel started," but it can wait."

Rose looked up at him and sighed. "Actually, your present is more of a promise, rather than a physical item." Ciel looked at her with a puzzled and hurt expression.

"Whatever do you mean a promise? What kind of gift is that?" He asked, a bit annoyed now.

"It's just you have everything and I wanted to give you something special, but it isn't done yet so-" she was cut off by a scoff from Ciel as he got up and walked back to the house. Rose sighed as a single tear flowed and she ran after him, and was shocked to find that he'd pull his hand away from hers. That isn't at all what she expected. Even when they got back, Ciel excused himself from the group and went upstairs to get a warm bath. Rose was saddened by his reaction and kept herself away from the group until dinner.

After dinner Sebastian and Rae were packing up to leave the next morning. Rae had her second glass of whiskey in hand, her eyes drifting off in thought. "You've been drunk since last night," Sebastian remarked as Rae gulped down the liquid. She glanced up with a fire in her eyes.

"I'm always drunk around the damn holidays. Bloody hell it's the only way I'll actually act happy," Rae spat as she leaned back, pulling uncomfortably at her corset. "Damn how do petty humans live with this so tight?" Sebastian walked over and stood in front of her. He moved her hand and slipped his behind her back.

"Don't fret over this," Sebastian cooed. He slowly undid the ties on the back.

"Are you sure?" Rae breathed. She rested her hand against his chest.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sebastian retorted. They silently made their way into the bedroom. By morning, neither demon wanted to move. If they could, they would have stayed right there in each other's arms until the end of time. Nonetheless, Sebastian had to make sure they made the train. There was still much work to do, and they had to be at the station by noon.

When the four had made it to the train a cold front had started to move in, making Rae even grouchier. The train ride was not pleasant either, being exceptionally bumpy. Ciel was still a bit gruff, so Rose just continued reading her book. That hadn't been how she had imagined their holidays would start off, but he should cool off soon. About an hour had passed before Raevalen decided to stretch and Ciel got up to speak with her, just leaving Sebastian and Rose. After they had left Sebastian spoke up, "Rose, I noticed you weren't your usual cheerful self, and that the master had hardly spoken to you. Is everything alright?"

Rose set down her book and sighed before speaking, "I know he didn't mean it, but yesterday I told him I wouldn't be able to give him a physical gift. I never got to finish, because he walked off and he's been ignoring me since." Sebastian just looked at her and laughed. This made Rose scowl, and he had to explain.

"I didn't mean to laugh Rose, it's just that this is the first year he's expected actual gifts since the death of his parents. He's forgotten the proper way to go about Christmas and his birthday." Rose just sighed and shook her head.

"Well, alright then," She replied as the door opened up to a laughing Ciel and Raevalen holding four cups of steaming hot chocolate, just what they needed. Sebastian was shocked at the sight. It wasn't just Ciel or Rae laughing; it was both of them. They were genuinely laughing. It was truly a sight as rare as the snow flurries.

**A/N: Great. I swear this is like the third time I've tried posting this flipping chapter. I'm getting REALLY ANNOYED! Anyways, Ciel and Rae were actually laughing. This will be explained next chapter. THERE IS A REASON! There is a method to our madness, I promise. We know what we're doing... Up to set of parts number 15. Yeah, look forward to that one. It'll be a while off, but it is interesting. Still, review. Let us know how we're doing. Yeah. **


	20. The Joyful Holidays Part 3

The next few days passed in a blur, leading up to Christmas Eve. Everyone was busy, Finny helping out the other two as there wasn't much gardening to be done. It was nice though, as it gave Rae a much needed reprieve from aiding Mey-Rin who was starting to show. Ciel was worried that his staff intermingling would have a negative influence on the work, but everyone just worked harder. Rae was teaching as much as the children could handle in a day, especially with the private lessons she was giving to Rose. Rae was determined to have her sister know all there was to being on the throne by her seventeenth birthday. Finally, though, the holidays began. That Christmas Eve was certainly busy, but that evening was calm. The servants had gone to bed early, all exhausted, and the children just wanted morning to come. This left Rae enjoying a book curled up by a fire. Sebastian had finished putting the wrapped presents by the Christmas tree and stepped into the room. "How is your book?" He asked.

"It's nice, though nothing like the extravagant parties we should be enjoying," Rae sighed. Demons, as a custom, made sure to spend the season throwing parties not of a human aspect but rather against what Christmas represented.

"I meant to ask you, by the way, what on the train made you and Ciel laugh?" Sebastian inquired. Rae set her book aside thoughtfully.

"I was telling him about his father would go ice skating on a pond in the winter and could never stay on his feet," Rae muttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, Rae only knew Vincent for a spring and summer.

"How would you know that?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to her. Their eyes met in a grasping lock.

"I went back for Ciel's first winter. I never said anything, but I did go. I had to. Vincent wanted me to, and so did Rachel. It was important to them," Rae explained. Sebastian took her into his arms with a sigh.

"That was when you made the promise," Sebastian mused. Raevalen gave no answer, but nodded slowly.

Rose was in her room on a window balcony seat, just staring out into the cold when a knock came at her door. It was Ciel, and he immediately hugged her when he walked in, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted, it was inexcusable behavior for a Phantomhive and for your future husband. Can you forgive me Rose?" She nodded and Ciel took a book out from behind his back. "Would you like to read for a while? I'm unable to sleep at the moment." he asked.

She nodded and the two sat down in a chair, his arm around her as Rose began to read the story. It was a nice quiet night, just what they needed after a busy month of solving cases and studying everything Raevalen could give to them. Before Rose finished she noticed Ciel had fallen asleep during the story. She smiled and set the book down, blew out a candle before falling fast asleep, still in his arms.

The next morning, Rose was awakened by Ciel's voice. He gently coaxed her to wake up and get ready. Christmas has come! "I must leave to go get ready myself, I'll meet you downstairs," he promised as the door closed. Rose got up and went over to her closet, pulling out a simple black gown with lace and went to work on her hair. She began to braid it, but pulled it out as she thought.

"Maybe I'll just leave it alone today," she thought out loud, "I hardly ever just keep it down." Brushing through the hair made seem even brighter today than it had ever been.

Exiting her room she found Ciel waiting for her at the top of the stairs. She took his hand and the two ran down together to find many presents awaiting them beneath the tree.

Under the tree, a small mound of presents wrapped in black and white had be neatly laid according to whom they were for. Sebastian and Rae smiled as the two children tore at the paper and listening to their exclamations of joy. The day passed in a blur and before anyone knew it, day had turned to evening. Rae and Sebastian had cleaned up after dinner and went to bed early. Rose had taken the large chair at the far edge of the drawing room near the fire. She was half-asleep when Ciel came in holding a new book. He gave her a smile as she made room for him on the couch. The two snuggled close as Ciel cleared his throat and began to read.

Meanwhile Sebastian was relaxing on the bed whilst Raevalen was busy changing for bed. However, when she reappeared, Sebastian was beyond shock. A set of cat ears graced her head, as dark as her hair, and on her body was a lingerie set complete with lace and a tail. His eyes widened as Rae stepped closer and closer to the bed with taunting eyes and lips so blood red that Sebastian wanted every last inch of her. She crawled on the edge with that cocky smile that just got underneath his skin. "Shall we begin?" she seductively asked as she undid his belt.

They went for a few rounds before just lying in each other's arms, Rae's head resting on Sebastian's chest. "I wanted to thank you for all that you've done, Sebastian. You took care of Ciel even when I could not," Rae mused. Sebastian looked down.

"It was part of your oath. There are not many that you trust, Raevalen. I know that you would have chosen me anyways," Sebastian reminded her. She smiled, truly smiled, something so rare that it gave him a joy he could not explain.

"I have always loved you, and I, oh damn it. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I know I hurt, and I know that you do not care, but still, Sebastian, I played you so much," she cried, her tears falling on his bare skin. "It hurt being with him this time, Sebastian, because I love you. You showed me so much. You freed me in so many ways, and I just betrayed you over and over and over again. I don't deserve you."

"I have forgiven you each time, My Love," Sebastian soothed her. She met his glance.

"Sebastian, whatever happens from here on out, be reminded that I will never, ever betray you again. I am done being exactly what I hate. I need you to know that," Rae fought. Sebastian just nodded, and let her be, let her become fragile and vulnerable in front of him, the only being in the universe, living or dead, that she trusted enough to do so.

That next morning Rae and Ciel were sitting in the library. "I meant to hand this to you yesterday," Rae commented as she handed Ciel a leather bound notebook. For a moment Ciel just glared at it. "It won't harm you. It's your father's. He entrusted it to me before the fire. Merry Christmas," Rae assured. Ciel nodded, and then looked up.

"Wait. I've been meaning to ask you. Malkar mentioned payment a few times when talking about you and Sebastian. I wanted to know what he meant," Ciel asked. Rae scowled before daring to answer.

"Malkar was of a race older than this world. Before humans were born, there was a war. Lucifer and Malkar as well as a few many others of their kind and those akin fought for power, specifically over Hell. Of course, Lucifer won, and Malkar, as the main threat, was banished. He vowed his revenge. I am a descendant of Lucifer, just as I suppose you are. That is why I was targeted. Sebastian has always been on the side of the Eastwood family. That made him another target. All in all, Malkar believed we had to pay for his loss," Raevalen explained. With these words Ciel understood what all had happened, and allowed himself to move on. Perhaps it would even prove just in time.

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry I haven't posted. Visual kei and overall J-rock has distracted me immensely. It's becoming a serious obsession. Anyways, here's a new chapter. The last half of this chapter was another it's almost midnight and we're out of it scenes. *coughs* yeah I had to edit a lot. However, it ended in a cute way. I enjoyed the little "but I love you" thing. Also, we finally tied up the Malkar thing ENTIRELY! So he's gone and dead so we can move on. YAY! Hope you're all excited to see what happens next! *backs away slowly***


	21. The Twisted Catacombs Part 1

Spring was well in by the time Ciel got the letter. It wasn't from the Queen, though. No, it was from the police in France. Paris more specifically. They had been having some murders turn up in the catacombs. The police were at a loss, and Ciel was now suggested as a way to solve the crime. He still didn't have an answer from the Queen concerning Grell's request, and a trip to France would probably be nice. "Are we expanding, My Lord?" Sebastian asked as he glanced at the letter.

"I suppose so," Ciel replied with a sigh. "Go tell the girls to pack. It'll just be us," he ordered. He would let the servants stay home, especially as Mey Rin was still busy with Isabella. Just as Ciel thought the name, the child's cry tore through. "I need to get out of here," he growled.

"I believe that Raevalen would agree entirely, My Lord," Sebastian smiled as he walked out. Rae wasn't too keen on the new child and was fully resolved in the notion that she would not have a child herself. It was really she that needed a break, but Sebastian also knew that being in Paris would make her in a mood that would make things... Complicated. She was always turned on by the landscape and such. However, at least Sebastian knew a nice little place for them to stay. That at least would be helpful. He walked along the halls to tell her first. She had just finished her lessons with Rose for the day. "Hello, Sebastian," Rae sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello my dear," Sebastian whispered in her ear as she began to tug on his shirt. "Not now," Sebastian pulled back. "Ciel got a letter calling him to Paris," Sebastian explained. Rae raised an eyebrow.

"Who would call him to Paris?" Raevalen asked. Sebastian looked away.

"The police force wanted Ciel's help on a case. So I was thinking that we could stay in that inn we stayed in last time," Sebastian explained as they went off to find Rose.

Rose was in a garden out in the back of the manor helping Finny with the flowers. New bulbs had come in and they needed to be planted as soon as possible in order for them to bloom before the summer came. Rose heard their footsteps and got off the ground, wiping her hands off on the work dress she had borrow from Mey-Rin. It was a bit big on her, but only because Mey-Rin was older than her and much taller. She ran to meet her sister and instantly noticed she was a bit off. "If you're this happy Raevalen, I can only expect good news," she cheerfully questioned.

"As usual, you are as clever as ever young Rose," Sebastian noted, "The young master has been called off to Paris, and he's bringing you and your sister along!" Rose practically jumped when she heard that they would be going to Paris, but laughed inside. She knew why her sister was so off at the moment. The scenery was enough to get Raevalen, excited, but having Sebastian there as well would only make it, more interesting.

"I'd better go and start packing then!" Rose called as she ran towards the house. Paris was one of the most beautiful cities in all of Europe, followed by Italy and then Rome. She had only seen black and white photographs of the city, but now she would finally get to see it for herself. Entering her room, she found a small parcel from her older sister. "She must have put this in here earlier, after I went outside," she spoke to herself as she opened the packaging. Inside was a grey dress, trimmed with black ribbon. It was beautiful, and it was the first thing she packed. About fifteen minutes had passed by the time Rose had finished packing, and there was still so much to do. She decided to go busy herself in the kitchen, and do something that will help resolve her excitement until later.

Ciel on the other hand was busy finishing all the preparations with Sebastian. "I know of a nice higher class inn we can stay at, My Lord," Sebastian mentioned as he packed Ciel's clothes. Ciel looked up from his work.

"Have you been to Paris before?" Ciel questioned. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, about thirty some years ago, a bit longer. It was the middle of summer as I recall. Raevalen went with me. There were these twins that wanted to make a contract," Sebastian recollected with a sigh. It suddenly came to Ciel that that was probably the last actual meal Sebastian had had.

"I just had a thought, Sebastian. If Raevalen made a contract with my father in order to have me, does that mean..." his voice trailed off as he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I believe Raevalen didn't take either of your parents' souls. She decided that it would be a fair enough wedding present. She had also just had a few small contracts," Sebastian answered quickly. Ciel nodded. At least his parents didn't have to go through the same end he would have, or, well, should have.

"I have never asked what my being a vampire means for our contract," Ciel mused.

"We did make a promise to your parents. We told them that if anything were to happen to them that we would care for you," Sebastian explained. Ciel set aside his work.

"I don't need to be cared for," Ciel growled.

"But you would be at a loss if we left," Sebastian countered. Ciel scowled. Sebastian, sadly, and as always, was right.

"Shut up. I'd order you out the window again, but I'd like not to spend that unnecessary money," Ciel growled.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian laughed as he returned to his work. Sebastian was busy thinking about how much Ciel was like Raevalen, dependent but unwilling to say it. They both could do much on their own, but they were stronger and better with the help of others. Ciel turned his attention to his work, lost in the papers in front of him. They had one day before leaving, so there was much to be done.

On the other side of the mansion, Raevalen was aiding Baldroy and Tanaka. Finny was still catching up on caring for the garden, so the other two needed a hand around the house. Well, Baldroy needed a hand. Tanaka was just sitting in his corner enjoying his usual drink. Sebastian never bothered much with Tanaka, and as of yet, Rae had never really spent much time with him. "So what's Tanaka's deal?" Rae asked Baldroy. The American just shrugged with a sigh.

"No one knows. He's been around since the master's father's time," Baldroy answered. Rae nodded slowly.

"Well, let's just take care of these boxes," Rae sighed. She took another glance at Tanaka and their eyes met. Something stirred within Rae, something she couldn't quite place. She let it be and returned to her work, Tanaka's glance still fixed on her.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka laughed, as he usually did, but something was slightly off. It was directed to only Rae, as though it held some meaning. She just continued working, trying not to think about it. Tanaka was queer enough as it was. She wasn't going to try and figure him out.

**A/N: What. The. Hell. Excuse my language. I had a really bad weekend and I came back to see that the views on this have reached 565. I'm utterly in shock. I just... Wow that is a lot in a short amount of time since I last checked. Thank you all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This set of parts is about 5 parts. I will be updating as I edit each chapter (trust me editing is much needed there's even a scene in this chapter that I had to redo entirely). I just don't know what to say. My phone charger cord went bust this weekend and I was exhausted trying to deal with two dogs but you guys just seriously made my day. Looking ahead, you'll enjoy Paris, especially if you like the Rae and Sebastian stuff. Also, I put in a little bit of a crossover (even my cowriter was like no you did not just do that) so keep your eyes open for that! Please leave a review! (If there are any Alice Nine fans please note THEIR NEW SINGLE IS OUT AND EP TO FOLLOW IN AUGUST WHICH IS WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS AND I'M FLIPPING OUT AND TORA HAS A NEW TATTOO AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FLIP TO DO THIS IS JUST I CAN'T EVEN!)**


	22. Looking to the past

**A/N: this is a side bit I've been working on. Don't ask why I'm posting it. It's a background bit for rae and my computer is about broken completely now. Which means a lot of anxiety. This is now the second time I've lost EVERYTHING on a computer. I'll be trying to fix it. I have a guy friend who may be of help. I'm sorry. If I can't fix it... I'll have to try and get everything back some other way. Which is sad. Because every fan fiction and side book is on there. Anyways enjoy this side bit.**

Chapter 1:

It was the start of spring, the blooming flowers fresh against the dead leaves still clinging to the ground. Raevalen, against her mother's will, was determined to spend the season in London. She wasn't going alone, however, as Reniel Michaelis was joining her. She also had Raoul and her maid, Josephine, as well. Sometimes Raevalen fully believed that Daphne was just too overprotective. Their relationship had been so strained when Raevalen first left Hell to travel with Reniel. It was, however, most advantageous to her. She wished to be more well rounded than her father, Tridorn, with whom she had her separate qualms. Now Raevalen sat in a carriage in only the finest of cloth. Reniel was petting each of her thin fingers as she fanned herself, leaving behind the mansion she had of recent been calling home. Raoul was sipping a glass of pixie blood deported straight from Hell. "You know, Raevalen, you really should have taken a glass of this when asked," Raoul sighed. Raevalen shot him a venomous glance.

"Shut up, Raoul," she retorted as she glanced down at her nails. She was quite in need of some fun, with anyone that was advantageous to her. Perhaps she would give the Undertaker a visit for a glass of blood. He would have the freshest, anyways. She licked her fangs, sharp and deadly. That, of course, was exactly what she was. As exotically gorgeous as she was, she was just as cunning and lethal, a weapon of her own accord. She leaned back and pulled at her corset with her pinky. She felt Reniel's gaze on her, and she couldn't help but feel her heart flutter inside her chest. Still, she would hold on against her dark desires for a while longer. Watching him squirm was amusing.

"You just don't know how to have fun," Raoul whined. Raevalen rolled her eyes. He could be quite annoying at times.


	23. The Twisted Catacombs Part 2

The next morning dawned with orange. The entire household was busy getting ready to send the four off to France for however long was needed. Mey Rin held Isabella in her arms, clutching her tight as she always did. The child was certainly a gift to her. She had never had any family for herself, and now that she had one, she wasn't willing to lose it. Rae couldn't help but smile at it, a pang of guilt in her chest. She had chosen to leave her family to travel, to have her own life. Then fate stepped in and gave her Rose. It was hard, and Rae certainly had help from an old friend, but now here they were. "We shall be off then. Don't let the house fall apart," Sebastian instructed as the last case was put in the carriage. He then pulled himself up next to Rae, the children sitting inside.

"Shall we be off then?" Rae asked with a smile and a wink. Sebastian laughed and made the horses start trotting. Sebastian was looking forward to the trip, though not just for getting out of the mansion, which was still a reason for his joy.

The ride wasn't all that unpleasant, except for an occasional jolt from a rut in the road. Rose look away from the window and over towards Ciel, who was lost in thought as usual. They could hear the laughter coming from the front of the carriage. "Strange," Ciel noted, "I never thought Sebastian was one to laugh like that, but then again I guess there are many things I do not know about him."

Rose nodded and then laughed herself before replying, "Well, it isn't just Sebastian that is acting a bit off. I figured that just the idea of Paris would have given Rae enough, well, excitement. But I guess we both know what will be occurring during this trip, other than the case of course. Those two have always been like that, since I could remember, well at least Raevalen. Sebastian never visited while I was with Rae, but that is probably because he was with you."

"Well, if that is one of their intentions, I suppose they'll be getting a room on the opposite side of the inn," Ciel mused, making Rose laugh again.

"I have a feeling that's probably not going to happen. Just our luck it'll be right between our rooms," Rose replied as the sun started it's slow descent in the sky. It was just after six, and the sunset would be amazing.

They made it to Paris safely, and found themselves in front of a classy inn. Bustling inside were those of the high life who wanted to enjoy being close to the center of Paris. Sebastian and Rae walked up to the front counter. The fat man behind the desk took one glance at them. "How may I help you?" he asked in broken English.

"We would like to purchase three rooms," Sebastian explained.

"I have three that are in a row. Will that do?" the man asked with a wary glance. Sebastian nodded. He turned around and scowled at the same time Ciel did.

"Damn it," the two whispered in unison as the Viscount of Druit stepped into the room. He was busy fawning over a maid. Then it hit Ciel. Rose had borrowed _that _pink dress for the day. "Get. Her. Out. Of. Here," Ciel growled to Sebastian with a sharp glance.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded as Sebastian took her arm and led her further into the crowd towards the stairs.

"Don't ask, my lady," Sebastian begged as he led her upstairs. Downstairs, the Viscount had just taken notice of Raevalen.

"What a beautiful nightingale," he remarked as he waltzed over with that cocky air of his. "And if it isn't the cock robin! What a remarkable occurrence! Who-" he paused and looked up. "MY ROBIN!" he exclaimed then stopped. "The hair is different. And the eye color, but still she is a robin of only the highest standard with those waves and that smile that lights up the room like a summer sunset bouncing off a crystal lake."

"Who the hell is this?" Rae whispered to Ciel.

"That is the Viscount of Druit," Ciel whispered back.

"Sebastian told me about that," Rae chuckled, trying not to completely laugh. She decided to have some fun. "What pale hair you have, My Lord, but it reflects the candle light beautifully," she remarked to the Viscount, grabbing his attention so that Ciel could follow Sebastian and Rose. As he did, he noticed that Sebastian and Raevalen's room was right in between his and Rose's. Rose shot him an I-told-you-so glance as she stepped into her room to change. This was going to be one long trip.

The four were sitting around a table for dinner nearby the inn not even an hour later. Rose had changed into her new grey dress, and Rae for once was wearing something well in fashion. It was a blood red dress of the newest design Off in the distance they saw the Eiffel Tower lit up against the night sky. Rae took a sip of wine, her other hand, gloved with a dainty black lace glove, was sitting in Sebastian's hand. Even Ciel was dressed up, enjoying the night and the high quality food in front of him. The wine was perfect, and the spring evening was cool enough to enjoy. "We will meet Inspector Pontemercy in the morning," Ciel announced.

"Pontemercy? I knew a Pontemercy once," Rae mused thinking of her past trips to France.

"Perhaps this would be his son," Sebastian sighed. Rae smiled.

"So the boy got married did he?" Rae laughed.

"I was invited to the wedding, but I didn't go. I heard he married some pretty little thing a good few years younger than him. Raised by a convict I heard," Sebastian explained.

"Good for him. His father's soul was delicious," Rae chatted.

"Do we even want to know?" Rose rolled her eyes. They finished their meal and went back to the inn.

"I'll be enjoying the drinks," Rae mentioned to Sebastian as he went to take the children up to bed.

"Sebastian, I'm not tired yet. I heard there's a party for the high class. I want to go," Ciel waved his hand.

"Yes My Lord," Sebastian sighed. He then went after Rae. Rae had her own plans for the night. She had on arriving in Paris made a call to Grell telling him to just hang around a bit. This would be a night much needed.

The two younger ones made their way over to the party, which was buzzing with life. A small band played a jig as people partner up. Ciel grabbed Rose's hand an led her out to the dance floor. It, luckily, was a jig that Rose had shown him, so Ciel had no worries about his two left feet. The speed of the music picked up and people began to switch partners in a series of twists and turns and before Rose knew it, she ended up continuing the next part of the jig with the Viscount from earlier. As they danced, he attempted make some sort of conversation.

"My dear little robin, it's been so long and you have changed so very much. Your eyes, a memorizing magenta with a glimmer that shames the very stars. And your beautiful red hair that shames the rose, why it suits you even better than the blue. But why this dull grey? The blush pink from earlier made your hair burn even brighter with color!" the Viscout mused as the continued the jig. Thankfully it was time to switch back to the original partners, and soon Rose was back with Ciel.

"Something tells me that the Viscount enjoyed that dance," Ciel teased as the dance concluded.

"I never, ever want to go near that man again," Rose replied sharply as they made their way to the other side of the room.

"Trust me, you didn't even have to do anything to get information. That case is one I wish to never resist, ever in my life," Ciel shuddered at the memory. "He's just a creep."

Rose nodded as a much less lively song came on, a Viennese Waltz. Ciel held out his hand and Rose took it, relieved to see the Viscount leaving the room. At least they could enjoy a normal party, enjoying each other's company. Soon they became exhausted and wen up to their rooms, and attempted to sleep, but that wouldn't happen tonight.

Raevalen and Sebastian downed their fourth glass vodka, utterly drunk already. Across from them the Viscount Druit started his second glass. "We may end up not completely alone tonight, Raevalen," Sebastian breathed as he poured out another glass.

"I wouldn't mind," Raevalen laughed her head fogging up as she devoured another glass. It was as though she had preplanned this. Druit finished his own and slammed the empty glass down on the table.

"I wouldn't mind pleasing such a beautiful woman myself, but I've never done anything with another man," Druit hiccupped. Sebastian just leaned back.

"I believe that if we truly are doing this now then we should send message to Grell and get a head start," Sebastian suggested. Rae tossed some money on the table and stood. She took out the chain Grell had given them and did a quick incantation.

"Well are you boys coming?" she questioned as she made her way up the stairs. Druit followed in a daydream, Sebastian telling the hotel workers that if they saw a crazy man looking for him to give him their room number. Laughing, Rae stumbled into her room, Druit catching up and starting to undo her corset.

"You sure are fast. How quick are you in bed, nightingale?" Druit muttered. Raevalen slipped out of her dress and cocked her head.

"Oh I take my time there, Viscount," she replied, pushing him back on the bed. She undid his tie and took off her shirt. Next she used the tie to secure his hands to the headboard. Sebastian snuck up behind Rae, pulling her back against him.

"I thought you were going to wait," Sebastian taunted as Rae slipped her hand down Sebastian's pants.

"It is so much more fun this way. Do you want to start or should I?" Rae replied. She crawled onto the bed, tapping her fingers on Druit's bare chest. "How about you, do you have a preference?"

"Oh I'm only the one tied up, nightingale. I could go for just about anything right now," Druit slurred. Rae thought for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him as Sebastian joined them, feeling Rae's unclothed body. He kissed her spine, working down her back as Druit became aroused. It was just then that the door opened and Grell came in squealing at the sight of a naked Sebastian.

"This looks like so much fun," Grell exclaimed. Within seconds there were four beings on the bed.

In the room just to the right Ciel was fully awake. The sound of laughter and highly explicit words of who was to put what where had awoken him. It had also clearly awoken Rose as she soon tiptoed into the room. "Rose," Ciel swallowed, "I think I just found out what has been going on every night in mansion." Rose shyly laughed as she climbed onto the bed, the sound of Rae moaning penetrating the walls.

"I'm just afraid I may end up just like her, playful and carefree," Rose sighed. Ciel just laughed. "I'm being serious, Ciel!" Grell's laughter now joined the chorus.

"Oh God he's joining them too. Can you imagine him doing that with Rae and Sebastian?" Ciel groaned. There was the clear sound of a slap.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in there," Rose shivered as the rustling and moaning grew louder.

"I think we can hear all of it anyways. She slept with my father you know," Ciel remarked. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone I know this, but she didn't get information out of the Undertaker by making him laugh. I hear she's the reason he's never satisfied with any other woman," Rose explained. Rae was now so loud it was like there was no wall.

"If you're like that I wouldn't mind," Ciel laughed. Rose threw a slipper at him.

"Shut up," Rose growled. She then began to laugh herself.

By now the four were heavily tangled together on the bed. Grell and Rae were the loudest and happiest by the end of the first round. The bed and their skin were drenched in a mix of fluids as Druit stammered into the bathroom heaving. "He's weak," Rae laughed as she sat on Grell's chest, playing with his red hair. He slipped his hand up her body to play with her breasts, Sebastian kissing Rae's neck. The rest of the night, it looked like, would be just the three of them.

"They're still going on," Ciel groaned as the noise picked up again. Rose just smirked.

"Three of them in there aren't human. They can do this for literally days. I hear that's what a honeymoon is. It's literally a month of just that, alone in a room for a month only coming out to eat but basically sitting in there for a month doing that," Rose explained. Ciel just nodded with a sigh.

"I don't know I could do that," Ciel laughed. Rose laughed as well.

"Well, a lot of the marriages between demons happen because the woman got pregnant. Ours won't be like that, I hope," Rose continued.

"Does that mean Sebastian and Rae are married?" Ciel asked. Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know what my father's conditions would be. It'd all rely on some other party though. Usually the father creates the so called contract of conditions that bonds two demons. I believe for us that Sebastian would would be our third party," Rose answered. The moaning from the other room had gotten even louder, making Ciel shiver. "I did warn you, Ciel," Rose reminded him.

"What you said was nothing like this," Ciel argued.

"Well, I have never heard of her doing anything with a number higher than one other person," Rose defended herself.

"I just can't help but realize that she did this with my father," Ciel groaned as the others' laughter penetrated into the room.

"Don't think about it. It's enough for me to think that all those nights she was out she was with any number of people," Rose remarked. "She was never always there, you know. She didn't really want to take care of me. She did it out of duty." Her voice had gotten more solemn.

"At least you had her," Ciel sighed.

"She's a basket case. When my mother died, I think a part of her died. That was why she left Sebastian. He would have stayed with her, but she began to spiral a bit," Rose mused. "I don't know why she does this, but it's her. It's who she is, always was really. She was the one at every party, flirting with those she was closer to. It's just her."

Ciel nodded and noticed Rose was staring off into space, "So why is it, that you are well, a bit more tame than her?" he asked.

Rose snapped back to the present, and sighed before reluctantly replying, "Like I said, she was always flirting with men at the parties my father occasionally had. She would even invite them over just to flirt with them, and I tried to stay out of all of it all. There was one boy that she started to favor more and more than the others. And she showed it. Giving him special privileges around the house, and defending him even when he didn't deserve it. His name was Claude," she paused as Ciel's eyes widened. "Yes, Claude Faustus. He was nice to her, mostly. He brought her anything you imagine, alcohol, sweets, jewelry, everything that she possibly wanted. But Claude was more in love with her than she was with him, making him a bit annoyed with her. Well one day I was sent on an errand by Raevalen, and she sent Claude along with me to 'help carry the packages'. Really she was just annoyed with him that day and wanted him out of the house without actually telling him that. Well we went to the town nearby and got what we needed. Before we got back to the carriage however, I had dropped one of the parcels and we heard glass break. He became very, very angry for some reason and slapped me across the face. I was shocked as you could imagine, but he started to really hit me, taking out his frustration on me. After he had finished, he picked me off the ground and-" she cut off as she remembered, a shiver running down her spine, "he stroked my face where he had first hit, and kissed it. He stared at me and started to complain about the hell Raevalen had been putting him through and that he just needed an outlet. So we returned and Raevalen was concerned about my injuries, but Claude lied and said I had fallen. It was a horrible lie but she believed him. So for a few months, whenever Raevalen blew Claude off, he took it out on me. Hitting me until I couldn't move and then 'kissing it better' as he put it. Eventually Raevalen noticed that I was hardly speaking and that I was constantly covered with bruises. She made me tell her everything, and the next time Claude came she told him they were through and that he was never allowed to come near me again. That worked untill the entire Alois incident, but I know you noticed how shy I was when I first came to the manor. I never really recovered, and I have a scar on my leg from the beatings that never went away. I-" she was cut off by a hug from Ciel.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he whispered as Rose let a few tears fall. It was never easy to tell anyone of what Claude did to her. It scarred her and she never was fully comfortable around men. But she felt safe near Ciel, and she knew how much Sebastian hated Claude, so he would never get to her again.

Rae's head was pounding the next morning. It was a dull pounding, and probably just from being more active than she had in years. She looked around, and in her sober moment, let her gaze rest on Grell. She heard the Viscount still heaving in the bathroom. Sebastian was dressing by the bed. "Good morning, my love," Sebastian cooed as he finished with his tie. His eyes were magenta instead of red.

"I almost forgot you entered your true form last night," Rae commented as she hugged her love from behind. She rested her head in between his shoulderblades, closing her eyes as she felt Sebastian rest his hands on top of hers.

"I think we both did as I recall," Sebastian added. Grell was passed out entirely. The way he slept, though , it almost reminded Raevalen of Rose. In fact, even their hair was the same shade. Rae smiled, burying her nose in Sebastian's jacket.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing his spine. She grabbed a dress out of her suitcase and got dressed. They did still have work to do.

"I should go help the master," Sebastian stretched, leaving the room to go next door.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Ciel roared before Sebastian even got through the doorway. The butler slowly shut the door.

"Good morning, my lord," Sebastian swallowed. Rose was just waking up, curled in a ball on the end of the bed.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" Ciel repeated.

"My Lord, I was simply enjoying some time with Raevalen," Sebastian hesitated. He knew he was toast.

"Oh, just Raevalen? These walls aren't that thick, Sebastian," Ciel growled. Sebastian looked up at the ceiling and back at the boy. He thought that Ciel was going to slap him right then and there.

"I apologize, my lord," Sebastian calmly replied. "My Lady, I believe your sister wishes to see you," he then addressed the door, more concerned with helping Ciel dress. Rose seemed to pick up on that and left to go back to her room.

"Why Grell, by the way? I thought you hated him," Ciel questioned as Sebastian took out some clothes. Sebastian closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I believe that was the vodka my lord," Sebastian honestly answered, bound by his contract. Ciel scowled.

"We will never, ever, be having vodka in my mansion. That is an order," Ciel snapped. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian agreed and then helped Ciel change. Rose entered her room stretching. Raevalen was waiting, setting out some clothes.

"Why Raevalen? I thought you would have changed now that you had Sebastian," Rose sighed.

"I'm allowed to have some fun, Rose. Damn, you're not my mother," Rae grumbled as she did her hair.

"Yes, well, what would Mother have said?" Rose questioned.

"What does it matter, Rose? Mother is dead. She's not coming back. Anyways, it's not like I'm bound by any moral code. We're bloody demons, Rose. We can live like this just fine," Rae fought.

"Let's just get through today," Rose sighed, shaking her head as she dressed.

A/N: Hi there! Just wanted to say we have Instagram now! The official account I run is .chronicles and my co writer runs check us out please! We have so many views now (635) and I just don't know what to say! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm not even going to try and redeem Rae here. I can take credit for that part, however my co writer thought up the Rose and Claude thing. Anyways, editing and posting is now done by phone, so please take that into account now. I hate it. But I have to. Anyways, Welcome to Music Room 3 is now put on hiatus. I'm sorry. That's just how it has to be. Leave a review. What do you think of Pontemercy? What did you think of Roses's confession? Rose has the dreaded dress? Leave a review!


	24. The Twisted Catacombs Part 3

Ciel fidgeted with his cane while they waited for Inspector Pontemercy in front of the Catacombs. They were still going to work on the case, though it seemed they would have to find a new place to stay. The inn keeper was kicking them out. "You could be heard downstairs and kept me and my wife awake. My father, he said he knew people exactly like you. If you didn't look so young, I would say you were them. Now get out," the innkeeper had told them on their way out. Now all their things were back in the carriage. Finally, an older man walked towards them. He had golden blonde hair that was graying at the roots, with a thick mustache, and regal manner.

"You must be Phantomhive. I am Inspector Jean Pontemercy," the man welcomed with a firm handshake. He was tall and thin, and an older ring was proudly on his finger. Both Rae and Sebastian looked at it and then at each other.

"Yes, I am. This is my butler Sebastian Michaelis, and these are Rose and Raevalen Eastwood," Ciel introduced. The Inspector shook each of their hands.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't by chance be the son of a Marius Pontemercy, would you?" Rae asked in that social tone that made Ciel roll his eyes. The Inspector's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, h-how did you know?" Jean questioned.

"Mention the name Scarlet the next time you see him," was all Rae said. Ciel cleared his throat.

"So why exactly did you call us here?" Ciel asked. The Inspector looked at the entrance to the catacombs.

"Someone has been luring tourists to the catacombs and murdering them there," the Inspector explained. Ciel nodded.

"Has there been any connection with the tourists?" Ciel asked.

"The only connection is that they all had their hearts carved out and hung on a string above the bodies," Jean answered.

"I want to see the bodies," Ciel commented.

"But you're just a child! It would be too much for you, no?" Jean exclaimed. They all chuckled. "What, it would not be too much?"

"I believe, Monsieur Inspector, that we will be just fine," Sebastian assured. Pontemercy sighed and pointed down the street.

"They are with our undertaker. We also called in extra help as the body count is one every other night. It is too much for Jaque to handle," the Inspector told them. "I cannot go with you as I have other duties to fulfill." Ciel just waved and walked towards where the Inspector had pointed. Sebastian held the door open for all of them, but then wished he hadn't. Inside a weak looking man with beady eyes was chatting away in French with none other than the Undertaker. Rae froze and took a step back.

"Well if it isn't the dog and his gang!" the Undertaker explained. He then turned to the other man. "These are the people I was telling you about, Jaque. I suppose you are here to see the bodies." Ciel scowled.

"Why are you here, Undertaker?" he questioned. The day was not getting any better.

"I'm here to help Jaque of course! Oh Raevalen, don't be afraid," the Undertaker enthused. Rae stepped in and closed the door behind her, but quickly clung to Sebastian.

"I want to know if there is anything of importance with the bodies," Ciel commented. The beady eyed man, Jaque, scurried across the room.

"They all had their hearts torn out. The blade was sharp, and the cutting was perfect," Jaque explained in broken English, taking pauses to think over his words. "The hearts were perfectly intact when each body was found."

"Whoever is our killer knew what he was doing," Rae sighed. "He or she must have had some experience."

"I believe you're right," Ciel agreed. He then turned around and stormed out. "Come on, we should find a place to stay," he called after the others.

"Well, isn't he in a mood!" Undertaker laughed. Rose shot Rae and Sebastian a glare, and then turned it to Undertaker.

"Don't even go there," Rose scowled, running out after Ciel. Rae just gave a half smile and a quick laugh while Sebastian just stared at the ground. They then followed the others.

Back in London, the servants were sitting around. "I wonder how the master is," Finny remarked as he stretched. Mey Rin was in another room feeding Isabella, or Izzy as Mey Rin was calling her. Baldroy took out a cigarette then paused. He was considering stopping smoking because of the baby. Still, the urge won and he lit the thing, putting it in his mouth.

"I'm sure he's fine," Baldroy assured. He then gave a big yawn.

"Is it hard, raising a baby?" Finny asked. Tanaka stepped into the room in his geniune form.

"Babies take a lot of work, Finnian," Tanaka replied. Finny looked up at the old man.

"Did you ever have any children?" Finny asked.

"Yeah, how come we don't know about your family?" Baldroy added. Tanaka smiled.

"I have three children. I do not speak of them as they are all grown up, I suppose. The youngest is not quite grown up, but she's more mature than the others," Tanaka sighed. He then shrunk back with a laugh before the other two could ask any questions.

A/N: Still no update on computer. However, you will be getting chapters for the book this weekend! Yay! Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The Undertaker joins us. Did anyone catch that the innkeeper mentioned Sebastian and Raevalen may have been here before? Hm... Leave a review of what you think! By the way, thanks for 700+ views!


	25. The Twisted Catacombs Part 4

Sebastian finished putting all the suitcases in the new rooms. This time Ciel had ordered Sebastian to order only two rooms so that Sebastian and Rae were separated. This was enough punishment, Sebastian thought. Still, he wasn't going to let Ciel have the upper hand. "I am going to check on the girls," Sebastian told Ciel.

"Fine. I need a nap anyways since I didn't really get any sleep," Ciel snapped.

"I've already apologized, my lord," Sebastian sighed as he stepped out. Rae was waiting in the hall. "He is such a hot headed boy," Sebastian complained. Rae just kissed his cheek and pulled him towards a closet nearby.

"Rose wanted to get some rest. So we have about an hour," Rae teased as she opened the door.

On the other side of Paris, Inspector Pontemercy stepped off the carriage and into the graveyard. Sitting on a bench was his father, staring at the gravestones. "Hello Father," he greeted, looking at the tombstones of his father's closest friends. That rebellion was a memory passed down now to Jean and his sister, Eponine. His sister's namesake's tombstone was just behind the bench. Marius looked up at his son.

"Hello, Jean," he sighed.

"I met a woman today who knew who you were," Jean explained. "She told me to tell you the name Scarlet." Marius' face became flushed and pale. That was a name he had only heard of in his father's notes, a memory as a small child. "She seemed so young though." Marius laughed.

"Yes, my son, she would," Marius breathed, leaning back.

Rose woke up about an hour later and felt refreshed. The night before had been difficult enough, so her energy had been drained. Curiously though, her sister was not in the room. Rose rolled her eyes, got up, and walked out into the hallways where she saw Ciel exit his room. "Was Raevalen in there with you guys?" Rose asked.

Ciel shook his head and they both knew the two had snuck off. "I guess not even two rooms could keep those two apart for even an hour," he muttered, obviously annoyed. Rose just rolled her eyes and then sighed, her sister wouldn't change anytime soon and Rose could become exactly like her in the next few years.

The two made their way downstairs to find the lovebirds sitting on a bench in the corner of the room. Both looked discombobulated, telling the others that they had had a busy hour. Raevalen looked up with a slight blush on her face as she removed herself from Sebastian's arms. "Well it looks like you both had an excellent nap," she teased as she walked over to her sister. "C'mon, let's get ready to go investigate the catacombs."

Rose gave Raevalen a stern look before going back up the stairs again to help separate the two.

Ciel turned to his butler and shook his head, "I do hope you understand that I don't really care how you two act, as long as it doesn't affect my name or the investigation. Currently, it will affect the investigation if we have 'happy-as-a-lark' Raevalen and a Sebastian who is too distracted to pay attention. Please, just wait until the case is over and I promise we can stay a few extra days and you two can do whatever, as long as Rose and I aren't too close by. Do you understand Sebastian?"

Reluctantly he replied, "I understand perfectly, My Lord."

Upstairs, Raevalen had changed into a simple black dress with white ribbon laced up the back. For Rose, surprisingly, a shorter blue dress with a skirt that lay flat, making it easier to move. As she put on her stockings, the scar on her thigh stood out against her pale skin, making her shiver as she remembered those horrible times. Raevalen would never let that happen again, but she still was a bit of a recluse when it came to men. Especially when alcohol was involved. Rose quickly pushed these memories away and finished putting boots on. Tonight they would be investigating the catacombs, which intrigued Rose very much. But that was really surprising since she grew up in a palace where skulls could be used as decoration. They met with the boys in the hall and they were off, tearing down the streets.

Eponine Pontemercy stood at her kitchen table, reading the news article about the mysterious murders in the catacombs. "What the hell are you up to?" She asked herself, knowing who was the cause of the murders. He'd be coming for her next, looking for something. Eponine reluctantly put the newspaper down and thought to herself for a moment. He would come after her if she didn't go to him. "I guess we should just end this tonight," she thought as she threw on a coat and headed out the door.

He was already waiting. In the shadows, he stood watching her. She looked so much like her father and his before. He grabbed her arm. "Follow me," he whispered in her ear, guiding her towards the entrance to the catacombs. She didn't even hesitate his advance. In fact, it was her that opened the door. He led her down the stairs, down to her demise. She would be dead before morning, and probably found by dawn. He would have his time with her, and then ship the real body back to his place. That was where his real plan would begin. That was when he would start his experiment. A smile broke out on his face. This would be perfect.

Ciel reached the door first. Sebastian was behind. The moon was high in the sky, casting a romantic glow on the town around them. His hand grasped around the door knob and turned. With a sigh he opened it. "Keep your eyes open. I believe the suspect will attack tonight," he cautioned. The others nodded, Rose huddling close to Ciel. Rae and Sebastian both stood straight, their sharp eyes somehow standing out against the dark. Rae's were magenta, the color of a demon, flickering like candles. It made her more menacing, more noble and terrifying. She was in fact all of those things, and Ciel was well aware of that. It just gave him a small sense of unease.

"I think you would be correct," Sebastian breathed as they all made their descent down the stairs. Rae placed her hand on Sebastian's back. The stairs were narrow and she feared tripping. Rose and Ciel were in front of them, Sebastian holding a torch in his hand. She could already sense the presence of two people, only one of them human. So the killer wasn't human. Rae held back a sigh. She had the sinking feeling that she already knew the killer. They rounded the corner into the room the killings were occurring. There on the stone table a woman was tied, tears glistening on her pale cheeks. Leaning over her was a figure holding a knife, a bright smile stretched across his face. A scar peared out underneath his light grey hair, a hint of bright green mixed with it. Rae froze, her heart dropping. She clutched at Sebastian's arm.

"I was wondering if you would join me," the figure laughed. He looked up as the woman squirmed. "Shall we begin?"

a/N: hello dearest readers! So I edited a lot today, which means my cowriter and I have to actually write now... Eh... Hehe... Oh well. Few things: yes there is a les Mis reference, yes you can PROBABLY HOPEFULLY tell who the bad guy is, and yes Rae and Sebastian have issues. Life goes on! Anyways, I have stuff to post for the whole weekend so that's good! We may actually survive! If we can write... Please leave a review!


	26. The Twisted Catacombs Part 5

**A/N: Sorry for hiatus. So far it's been a roller coaster week. Ugh. Anyways, let's finally unmask our killer. Hope you enjoy!**

"Undertaker," Ciel groaned as he walked further into the room. Sebastian followed him, Rose keeping to the shadows. Rae was paralyzed where she stood, but soon found that her legs were absent mindedly following Sebastian, closer and closer to two men she had trusted beyond measure. The one had just betrayed her. She felt cold and her head was spinning.

"You seem surprised," Undertaker laughed. Ciel shook his head.

"Quite the opposite. I thought it strange that you of all the people would be called in to help Jaque. I actually believe that both of you are in league with each other, him aiding you," Ciel replied calmly. The Undertaker took a step back, unsheathing his death scythe.

"It's just a shame that you're here because now you have to join the girl," Undertaker remarked. He aimed for Ciel, but Sebastian stepped in the way. "Not now, you demon," Undertaker growled, pushing his blade forward, piercing Sebastian. He stumbled back, his hand shooting up to his wound.

"SEBASTIAN!" Rae screamed as she took in the scene. Her body shifted from human to true form, her sharp teeth ready to rip out the Undertaker's throat. She pinned him against the wall with her hand on his neck. "How could you, Adrian Crevan?" she growled. The reaper laughed, his vocal cords vibrating beneath her grasp. Ciel was kneeling with Rose next to Sebastian, his glazed eyes fixed on the ceiling, a pool of dark red blood forming. Rae fought back tears.

"How could I not? He stole you from me, and then stood in my way," Undertaker defended himself. Rae slapped him.

"I trusted you. I gave you every last ounce of trust, just as my father had done!" Rae reminded him.

"Look where that got him, Raevalen. Night Death. You all will die, one day. We reapers will make sure of that," Undertaker threatened. Rae began to press him harder against the wall.

"Raevalen, step back," Ciel barked. "This is not your battle. I was called in, not you." Rae felt her blood boiling. Oh, if that boy had still a soul in his body, Rae would have torn it out of him right at that moment just to watch him suffer. No one stepped in the way of a demon as high as she was. Her body betrayed her. As Undertaker's words seeped into her mind she collapsed slowly onto her knees, shaking. That was a threat. That was a call to war, one that was still far off. Everything faded to black. She saw flames overtaking the manor. She heard the screaming and saw the blood. With every shake of her body she saw a figure, fighting, so many fighting. She saw a war that was still far off. She saw the war to come.

"Where is Eponine?" Jean questioned. His father shook his head.

"She took off about an hour ago," Marius explained. Jean went pale. She was visiting from northern France. She was a traveler. She was the next victim. He retreated outside and ordered the carriage forward to the catacombs. This killer wasn't going to win this time.

Sebastian began to stir, a heavy weight on his chest. He was actually in pain. His stomach lurched. What had just happened? Everything was hazy in his mind, vaguely hearing voices around him. Ciel was standing, facing the Undertaker. Rae was kneeling on the floor shaking, her eyes almost entirely white. She was having a vision. Sebastian propped himself up, but Rose rested a hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze to her and moved the hand away. With a deep breath he stood, fighting a wince. "My Lord, what is your request?" he asked. Ciel turned around, and Rae's eyes faded to their cold grey color.

"End him. That is an order," Ciel ordered. However, a pair of feet resounded through the cave.

"That is my job, monsieurs!" Jean Pontemercy called as he entered the room out of breath. "Eponine!" he cried, stepping towards the table.

"Rose, get your sister and this woman out of here," Ciel told Rose. She nodded and quickly helped her sister, shaking with shock and adrenaline, up. She then freed Eponine from her bonds. They took off in a line, away to safety. Sebastian locked eyes with Undertaker. He knew how hurt Rae must have been. This was a man she'd trusted. This was a man Sebastian had long been jealous of. This was a man he hated.

"This man tried to murder my sister," Jean growled at Ciel. The young earl just smiled in his cunning way.

"This man is no man, and is our rival, not yours. He is a British citizen, he is our responsibility," Ciel replied. Jean scowled.

"That means nothing to me. It is my family's honor at stake," Jean fought. Sebastian just laughed.

"Actually, good Inspector, this is my family's honor now shattered. This man, this creature, he has betrayed not one but two households with a higher standing than you may understand. I will not let him go easy, My Lord," Sebastian explained.

"You are fighting over a being that could destroy you," Undertaker spat. Sebastian's hand shot up to the reaper's throat, holding him up from the ground. Their eyes locked, Sebastian's jaw clenched. Perhaps it was better that Tridorn was dead. However, they didn't have complete proof, did they? The thought had just crossed Sebastian's mind. They had never retrieved a body. They were going off of a vision and Malkar's untrustworthy word. He shook the thought away. Sebastian knew better than to let other things distract him.

"I will get revenge," Sebastian made known. Ciel's eyes narrowed. It was just clicking into place exactly who Sebastian was outside of the butler he acted to be. Jean stepped back as Sebastian began to enter his true form. However, Undertaker still had one last trick to play. He stabbed Sebastian again, and being freed he tore away before the other two could catch him.

"What in the name of this earth?" Jean exclaimed. "What are you?" Ciel looked at his butler who was clutching his wounds in actual pain and discomfort.

"We are demons. You do not speak of this in your report. Just explain that no more bodies will be added to the count. I doubt the Undertaker will try his hand again at this while we know who he is," Ciel explained. "Sebastian, get up." Hesitantly, Sebastian stood, staggering as he followed his master out. They reached the outside, where Raevalen was quickly by Sebastian's side.

"Damn him," she cried, her voice breaking as she buried her head in Sebastian's neck. He looked at his master.

"Perhaps we should just journey home tomorrow," he suggested as the pain began to throb. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would live, but this would probably leave a scar. Raevalen pushed Sebastian's hair back as they made their way back to the hotel. Rae quickly drew a bath while the children went to eat.

"I cannot believe he would do this, Sebastian," Rae sighed as Sebastian lowered himself into the steaming water, wincing with pain as the water rippled against his chest.

"He is a reaper. All reapers are outside of our trust," Sebastian remarked, trying to relax as Rae washed the wound. It had healed to a thick red line, one that would definitely scar, but dried blood covered a good portion of his torso. His suit was as good as trash, and his gloves well stained. He glanced at his faded contract mark on the back of his hand with a sigh.

"I had a vision. I saw a battle. I don't know what to think of it. It felt far off," Rae commented. Sebastian rested his palm on her cheek.

"If it is far off, then do not concern yourself with it," Sebastian soothed. His mind wandered back to Tridorn. "I was thinking. They didn't find your father's body."

"What do you mean?" Rae asked.

"They never found your father's body. It's just a thought that has been bothering me. I'm sure it's nothing," Sebastian replied. Rae looked off at the wall.

"You're right. They never found his body. What could that mean?" Rae sighed.

"I don't know," Sebastian mused. He knew of only one person who could have any answers. It all began to fall into place.


	27. The Changing Tide Part 1

Rae shot up in bed. Bits of dawn broke through the curtains. She pulled the blanket up to her chin. Sebastian glanced at her. He had actually slept, mainly because though it had been a few days since they returned from France he still hurt. Rae was careful not to brush up against the gash that covered a good three or four inches of his side, but it wasn't easy. At least Ciel didn't have to worry as much about Rae and Sebastian misbehaving. Rae slowly placed her hand against her abdomen. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked as he propped himself up with a wince. The use of his left arm was somewhat limited as moving it too much actually irritated his wound.

"You. Bloody. Jinxed. Me," Rae growled. Sebastian went deathly pale as he sat up. He placed his hand over hers.

"Damn it," Sebastian breathed as he pulled her into his embrace. For once he just ignored the pain in his side. Then a thought hit him. "We don't know who the father is," he remarked gravely. Rae looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh god you're right," she sighed. "Damn it."

Baldroy looked down at Mey Rin, finally fast asleep. He still couldn't believe that this woman was his, and the baby in the crib near the bed was actually his daughter. He sighed. He'd come a long way from war in America. He glanced at his box of cigarettes. No, he wouldn't smoke this morning. They would be spending the day celebrating the Eastwood sisters being at the mansion a year. Then at dinner he and Mey Rin would announce that they were engaged. He smiled. That was a sentence he never thought he'd be able to say. He was engaged. He had found love. He wrapped his arm around Mey Rin, careful not to wake her. She was so beautiful without the glasses. She was so wonderful. Why had it taken him so long to realize this? Well, at least he finally had. At least it finally, truly was his.

Somehow Sebastian had been able to actually get work done that morning. Rae was giving Rose and Ciel some morning lessons before they went for a picnic in the garden. Someone knocked on the door. With a sigh, Sebastian walked over, setting aside what he was doing. Grell, paler and sadder than usual, was standing outside. "Grell, if you are here about your case, we are not yet sure if we are taking it," Sebastian groaned.

"Where is Raevalen?" Grell asked.

"She is teaching some lessons in the library. Why?" Sebastian answered. Grell pushed past him.

"I need to see her," Grell replied. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked upstairs. Rae was standing in front of the children teaching a lesson on history. She wasn't there mentally though. She was still shaken up after the Undertaker, and the news of her pregnancy didn't help.

"Excuse my interruption. Raevalen, Grell is here to see you," Sebastian announced. The other three glanced over with bewildered looks. Rae walked towards the doorway.

"Watch these two then. I'll be back," Rae stammered. She walked down the hall and saw Grell. He was shaking and holding a note in his hand. "What do you need?" Grell looked up.

"I got this letter today. No one signed it, but it said that your father slept with my mother. He's my father," Grell stumbled. Rae froze. She tore the letter from his hands and read it. That was the year that Tridorn and Daphne were having issues.

"Bloody hell," she breathed as she tore upstairs. She grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him into the hall, placing the letter in his hands. Tanaka was walking through the hall. Sebastian quickly read the note and looked back up.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. Rae nodded, unable to find words. Tanaka suddenly took his true form.

"May I ask what is the matter?" Tanaka asked. Rae and Sebastian looked at him with an odd sense of trust. Rae just handed him the letter. The old man wrapped his arm around Rae's shoulders. "Ho ho ho, don't you worry child. Perhaps it is all for the better," Tanaka assured. Sebastian felt a strange pang in his gut. Tanaka in this moment reminded him of another person. "Treat him as well as you can."

"Tanaka, the only problem is that, well, I'm pregnant. This child could possibly be Grell's," Rae explained. There was an odd bond between the two that made Sebastian uneasy. Tanaka sighed.

"Still, just treat him as best that you can, Raevalen. Oh, and congratulations," he repeated before returning to his usual form.

"That was a strange thing," Sebastian remarked as Tanaka left. Rae nodded.

"That man has too many secrets," Rae mused. Sebastian smiled.

"I'll figure them out," Sebastian assured.

"Wait, why should you?" Rae questioned.

"Because I am simply one hell of a butler," Sebastian pat her back and returned to see the children. Rose had a right to know what was going on. Then he stopped. Rose was happy today. He shouldn't ruin that. Instead, he would try to figure out what he could about Tanaka. He was now very curious about the house steward. He decided to begin his investigation in Tanaka's room.

Rae returned to see Grell. "Look, I don't know what to make of this," she began.

"I'm guessing Paris doesn't help," Grell scratched his head. "It was so unladylike of me, I know. I just couldn't resist." Rae scowled. This insane man, this reaper, was related to her? Was her brother? She shivered. It was disgusting. Why did she even invite him to join them in Paris? That was a stupid idea.

"I'm more concerned because you're a reaper, Grell," Rae sighed.

"You always liked us though," Grell reminded her. She frowned once more. She hated reapers now, sharing Sebastian's view. Undertaker had betrayed her trust. He betrayed her family.

"Not anymore, and you can thank that damn Undertaker for that," Rae growled. "Now leave. Please." Grell nodded, taking back the letter. As he left, Rae took a seat, resting a hand on her abdomen. "I feel so sorry for you, child," she sighed to her unborn child. It would be a long next few months.

A/N: Hello! Have I redeemed myself? Ok maybe maybe not. Yeah. So Grell. Oh boy. I actually forget how we came up with that one. It makes sense though! Look at Rose and her hair! Review and tell me what you think.


	28. The Changing Tide Part 2

Everyone moved outside for the picnic, including the servants. Isabella was a tiny bundle in Mey Rin's arms, taking much after her father's looks. Ciel and Rose sat aside under a cluster of trees. Sebastian brought out the feast followed by Raevalen with tea. Rose was enjoying herself, fawning over the bubbling baby. She always had a soft spot for babies and younger children. Perhaps it was because she wanted to give them what she never truly had. Isabella laughed and reached for Rose's hair, being surprising gentle as she ran it through her tiny hands. "She's so adorable, and well behaved," Rose praised as she returned the tiny girl back to her mother.

Ciel smiled as he saw Mey-Rin hand Isabella over to Bardroy. It seemed funny to him, seeing his gruff chef so nervous to hold her. Isabella let out a small squeal of joy as Bardroy began to bounce her up and down. A light scent of flowers perfumed the area as a gentle breeze blew through. The picnic was going to be an excellent event. "I'm glad you and your sister came here," Ciel sighed as he hugged Rose from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"We've certainly had our adventures," she replied as Sebastian walked over with plates and their tea.

"You two are certainly in a good mood today," he teased as they took their food.

Rose gave him a sharp look as Raeven walked over. "Oh, I know that look little sis," Raevalen breathed as she lead Sebastian to another corner of the picnic.

"What does she mean by look?" Ciel asked as Rose took a bite of the fish that had been served.

"The 'look' she was talking about is when she did something I didn't fully agree with," she replied with a small giggle as Rae looked in her direction. "I've always given her that look, she says it was my mother's look."

"Was?" Ciel questioned.

"She died while in childbirth with me," Rose replied. Ciel nodded as they continued their meal. Finny had come over to join the group, still having a few leaves in his hair. He had been so motivated recently with the garden that he hardly came in at all. The manor had never looked better, and Ciel constantly received compliments from visitors.

The picnic had just ended when Ciel whispered to Rose that he wanted to show her something. The two got up and walked the the same clearing in the woods that they had last Christmas, but this time it was filled with a lot more life. The flowers were in full bloom and the entire forest seemed serene and quiet. They had walked a bit farther in when they came to a weeping willow tree with a swing connected to a large overhanging branch. Ciel led Rose over and sat her down, then instructed her to close her eyes so he could get something. When he told to her to open them, she let out a small gasp as he placed a crown of white roses on her head. "My princess," he said with a smile as he brought out a violin that had been concealed nearby. He began to play a soft tune, one she had never heard of. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, making every note clear, and sweet.

"That was wonderful," Rose cheered as he finished and pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had never come into my life," he replied sweetly, planting a light kiss on her forehead. They had both grown in the past year, Ciel finally turning into a fine young man. A few drops of rain interrupted the moment as the sky slowly turned to a darker grey. "Looks like we'll have to head back," Ciel sighed as the wind began to pick up.

"I guess you're right," Rose replied as they broke apart from their embrace and began to walk back. Ciel grabbed Rose's hand and they continued at a slow pace, even when it began to rain. It was a warm rain, yet it never phased either of them. By the time they returned to the manor, they had both become soaked.

"Honestly you two," Sebastian half-scolded, half-joked when he saw them, "if you continue to stay in the rain any longer, one of you is bound to catch cold." The two of them laughed as they stepped into the manor, the chilly feeling of the rain finally sinking in. Raevalen threw a blanket around Rose and led her upstairs to get warm, giving Sebastian the knowing look. If Rose was going to be anything like Raevalen, life for her and Ciel would certainly be interesting in the years to come.

Sebastian wandered through the quiet mansion. The last night was met with a chilled wind and storming rain. He still had business to do that night though. He knew he was close to uncovering the secret he wished to know. Every ounce of his being knew the answer already, but he just had to confirm his suspicions. It was not only for his sake but for the others as well. Finally he came to where he wanted to be. He paused. Sebastian opened up the door to Tanaka's room. The man was facing the window. Slowly and quietly Sebastian shut the door behind him, the light of the candles flickering. Everything had now come to this moment. "I know you who you are, Lucianato," Sebastian bowed as Tanaka turned around.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka laughed, his eyes flickering like the candles. "Congratulations, Reniel Michaelis. I hoped you would figure it out first."

A/N: Now for the biggest plot twist (yet). You will have to wait until tomorrow though! Still, something's going on... Guess by reviewing!


	29. The Forgotten Father Part 1

Tanaka opened his curtains. It was the morning of the engagement party of Mey Rin and Baldroy. Tanaka had actually been surprised when Ciel let them have one, let alone give a hint of a smile when they announced the engagement. The boy was certainly turning into a young man. Tanaka smiled back on all the years he had lived at this estate. He had certainly seen a lot, and each day was full of excitement. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his grey hair. This body was old and wearing away. It was a new feeling, to be that old. With a sigh he went to leave his room, but paused. He glanced at the picture frame next to his bed. Though without color, he knew each one there. He saw himself from a younger age, and the woman he had called his. With her raven hair and bright eyes, like violets in fresh bloom with the sun glinting off their figure. He picked up the frame. She was long gone now, but still fresh in his memory.

Tanaka had never met a more free spirited woman, besides perhaps Raevalen. He laughed at the thought. She and that woman in the picture were more alike than they would probably ever admit. All was well that way though. It let him see the woman he loved again, even after all these years. Setting the picture aside and opening the door, he slipped into his smaller form. In that form he could look back on all those old memories with a smile. He could spend his day thinking of all the things he couldn't forget. There was now one who knew his secret, though perhaps by the end that number would be larger.

Raevalen watched the sunrise pooling onto the bed from the window above it. Sebastian had already left to start his daily tasks, but Rae had some time to kill before she started her lessons. With a sigh, she curled up further into the blankets. Some days were harder on her than others, and today was one of them. With an engagement party looming with the fall of the very sun she watched rise, her heart ached. Still, she had at least Sebastian still there. She had someone from her past, someone who knew her. Even Rose didn't have that advantage. Sebastian had become a bit distant though in the past week. He said it was just being lost in thought, though Rae didn't know what to think. What could he be thinking of?

Yes, the past week had come with maybe one or two too many just made Rae feel more empty, more scared and angered than ever. The door opened. Rae's gaze shot up to see Sebastian leaning with that thin figure of his in the doorway. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rae couldn't help but shake her head.

"What isn't? The past few weeks haven't been easy. That's for sure. Bloody hell, Sebastian, I just don't know anymore," Rae explained. She was near the verge of falling apart, but she knew she couldn't. Sebastian stepped towards the bed and pulled her into his embrace.

"I know that it has been hard, my love, but hold on. Trust me. I know that things will be okay," Sebastian soothed in that vaguely omniscient way of his. He pulled back and sighed. His eyes watched Rae, as though taking in the moment.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, I wonder?" Rae mused. Sebastian just smiled as he began to walk back out.

"I couldn't very well tell you, now could I?" Sebastian laughed, taking into the shadowed halls just outside their room. Rae fought the urge to follow him. She could at least get changed first. Then she knew she would be busy, helping the servants set up for the evening's party.

The day passed in a blur. The evening soon came, and with it the smell of roasts and other various delectables wafting in from the warmth of the kitchen. Finny and Rose had found themselves trying to peer in on more than one occasion during the day, trying to see what Sebastian was concocting in there. Still, the door remained firmly shut, with only Baldroy and Raevalen going in on occasion. Sometimes Sebastian would step out to do something for Ciel, but even then no one dared step into the kitchen. Sebastian always seemed to know when one of them would lurk about.

Rose eventually gave up. Knowing Sebastian, there would be no getting into the kitchen before supper was ready. Walking about the house, she decided to head towards her favorite spot. A comfy seat right underneath a large window in the library. This was the best place to watch the sunset, and to read. Reading had become her escape from the past she tried to forget so many times. Any book helped her get away from it all, it helped her heal. Opening the door, she found Ciel sitting on the opposite side of the seat, lost in thought as usual. "I had hoped you would come up here," he stated when her saw her, "I know this is your favorite spot in the entire manor."

"I guess you're right," she replied as she made her way over, "I enjoy sunsets, and the night sky. It's more beautiful than anything else I've ever seen." She sat herself down in front of Ciel and the two sat there for quite some time, enjoying the silent company of each other. By the time the first stars began to show Sebastian knocked in the door, announcing that dinner was ready. The two made their way downstairs, hand-in-hand as the festivities began. Sebastian really had been at work, for a wonderful feast had been laid out for the celebration. Multiple roasts, soups, and breads of every kind were spread out over a fresh white table cloth. The silver, as shiny as ever, and the glasses filled with crisp, sparkling champagne. The hall was filled with a warm sense of family, something that had missing for the longest time. The happy couple sat at the head of the table, Isabella in Bardoy's arms and Mey Rin chatting with Raevalen.

Sebastian knocked a knife on the edge of his glass, getting everyone's attention. "As you know, today we are celebrating the happy engagement of our dear friends, Mey Rin and Bardroy, who have been loyal servants to this manor and good friends to all. So again, I would like to congratulate you both. Cheers!" He finished, raising his glass, everyone following.

"Cheers!" Tanaka repeated, causing Sebastian to feel a bit uneasy. Tanaka was again in his regular form, which did not happen so often after all. Still, something felt off as Tanaka had that queer look in his eyes as if he knew something was about to happen. They ate for a while before the bottle of wine they had been using ran out. Sebastian stood to get a new bottle, but Tanaka stopped him. Leaning forward, the old man whispered, "Let me get it, Sebastian." Bewildered, Sebastian sat back down and grabbed Rae's hand.

Tanaka reached the cellar and picked up a bottle of red wine. He then hesitated, knowing that Raevalen was expecting. The wine would be off limits to her, and so he didn't want to tempt her with what was her favorite. He placed the bottle back and went to look for another. A shadow moved. Tanaka glanced back, his eyes sharp despite the darkness. His fist balled, but he was too late. Something hard smacked against his head. The last thing he remembered was the shrill laugh of his about to be captor.

Ciel knew that something was wrong when Tanaka didn't come up after a few minutes. He turned his gaze back towards the cellar door which loomed in the shadows of the lights in the hall. "Sebastian, go check on Tanaka," the boy ordered. He was already beginning to panic, unsure of what the old house steward was up to. This wasn't just some servant to Ciel. Tanaka had been there for Ciel longer than he could recall. Losing him meant losing that last shard of his past, the last person who really knew both parts to him. He couldn't afford that.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian bowed, taking to the hall. Rose looked over at Ciel, giving him that caring glance he had started to grow accustomed to.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked calmly and quietly, her timid voice somehow managing to calm him down even slightly. Ciel just shrugged. Everyone was silent from that point to the moment Sebastian returned.

"My Lord, Tanaka has gone missing," Sebastian gravely informed.

A/N: So after next chapter we will be on a hiatus until we can write a bit more. Yeah. So. Yeah. Anyways, guys we are almost at a thousand views. What the heck? I'm in shock. I've been watching this go up all week. Also, I will be starting to work on Welcome to Music Room 3. I also came up with a Death Note idea. That will probably replace my NCIS stuff, which I am taking down. Please leave a review!


	30. The Forgotten Father Part 2

Rae listened to Sebastian's words. There was something in his voice though that shook her slightly. He actually seemed to care about the poor steward. However, Rae knew that even she herself felt something for the man. She couldn't really explain it, though the words were right on the tip of her tongue. "What do you mean?" Ciel growled. He slowly stood up, his hands clutching the table. Was it that even the boy was scared now that Tanaka was gone? That alone was unlike that emotionless shield he put up.

"He is gone and the back door is open," Sebastian explained. Now Rae was worried.

"He wouldn't just go off, would he?" Rae questioned. Sebastian shrugged, and Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so," Baldroy chimed in with a heavy sigh.

"I wouldn't know. I don't really know much about him," Ciel mused. His voice had become a bit broken and lost, as though he had finally discovered some long lost fact that had always been just outside his reach. Rae stood, walking to the back door. Who on earth would take Tanaka? Perhaps even the answer to that lie in his past.

"Ciel, do you really know nothing on Tanaka's past?" Rae asked as she ran back into the room.

"I really do not know anything," he replied sadly, "he's always been in the Phantomhive household, he served my father and he was the only one besides me to survive on _that_ day," At the mention of the word father, a Sebastian gave a small puzzled look. Ciel hadn't referred to Vincent as "father" in the time they had known each other, always just his predecessor. Perhaps the girls coming to the house really had changed him in more ways than one.

"Well I for one think we should find out who he really is," Raevalen decreed, "Well, Ciel is willing. We'd have to go to Tanaka's quarters and look." Ciel just nodded and the group made it's way down to the servant's quarters. Tanaka's room was at the very end, away from the other servant's rooms. Sebastian pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Tanaka had been the one servant allowed to have his own key to the room since he had been with the family so long. Upon entering the room, the group saw how neat the room was. The books on the bookshelves arranged in alphabetical order, the desk covered in neat stacks of paper, and a lone picture frame by the mirror. Raevalen immediately went towards the picture and gasped as she recognized the people in the frame, her hands shaking as she dropped the frame.

"Raevalen, look at the mess you made," Rose half scolded as she looked at the picture, "Who are these people Rae?" No reply came as her older sister pulled Sebastian into the hall.

"You knew about this?!" She demanded, her breath quickening as thousands of thoughts and questions poured into her mind.

"Yes," Sebastian replied as he took her into his arms, attempting to give her the comfort she needed at the moment.

"But, how can this be? It's just not possible," she questioned as a few tears ran down her cheek. She was just too shocked and confused to continue speaking.

Confused by her sister's actions, Rose took another look at the photograph. She didn't really recognize either of them, although she imagined the man was a younger Tanaka.

"What was that all about?" Ciel questioned, gently taking the picture from Rose and looking at it himself.

"Who knows?" Rose replied, "Rae seemed to recognize something."

"That's obvious," Ciel sighed, lost in thought. Rose just sighed as Rae, as white as a sheet, and Sebastian stepped into the room. Sebastian had a hand on Rae's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Ciel demanded to know, setting the picture aside. Rae closed her eyes.

"It is just something that makes me want to know more about this Tanaka," Rae hesitantly articulated.

Tanaka opened his eyes and glanced about the room sharply. Caskets surrounded him and the aroma of chemicals tickled his nose. Shifting his position he saw his captor busy at work. "This is certainly rash for your kind," Tanaka growled. The captor turned around with a vicious smile.

"Is it, Lucianato?" the captor laughed.

"Ho, Ho, ho, you will pay your price," Tanaka threatened as he began to unravel his bonds as silently as possible.

"What makes you think so? The others won't save you," the captor assured. Tanaka had just freed his hands and his feet were not bound.

"Because I serve the Phantomhive household, and we Phantomhive servants are quite powerful," Tanaka replied, his hands shoving the captor into a nearby casket with such a force that the lid of it rattled shut and the captor had passed out.

Ciel and the others had retreated back to the dining room. Mei Rin had taken Isabella to bed and Baldroy, mainly out of stress, had just lit a cigarette. "You know you could sit, Baldroy," Finny urged. Baldroy just shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

"I won't until Tanaka is back," Baldroy replied. Rae had her arms crossed, glaring out the window. Just then the door opened and Tanaka stepped in. Rae shot up with a fire in her eyes that burned brighter and darker than any other. Her fists were clenched, and a thin line of tears outlined the lower lid of her eyes.

"Why hello," Tanaka smiled and Rae raised her hand only to let it drop down to her side again.

"How? How could you not tell me? HOW COULD YOU SAY NOTHING?" she roared. Sebastian attempted to grab her shoulder to calm her, but she pulled away so abruptly that it was impossible. Ciel stood as well, confused as the rest.

"What is going on?" Ciel demanded. Rae just ignored him.

"After all this time I was with you and you let us suffer. All those years you kept yourself away and I began to think that you just couldn't stand us," she continued, raising a shaking finger at Tanaka.

"Raevalen, I could not expect you to understand. Now please, calm down," Tanaka soothed. This only managed to enrage her even more.

"You let me raise her all by myself for years! How am I supposed to be calm? I thought you were dead!" Rae cried. "Damn it, I thought I knew you!" Something in Tanaka's demenor changed, a shift in his tranquil stance.

"Raevalen, do not try and test me," Tanaka growled. Ciel shivered at the mere voice, so demonic and dark that Ciel barely knew who it was that spoke. Sebastian stepped forward, taking the chance to grab Rae and pull her shaking body into his arms. Rose stood now as well.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ciel barked. Sebastian sighed.

"My King, I believe it is time," Sebastian suggested with a glance at Tanaka. The old man lowered his head.

"I am the real Tridorn, the father of these two young women, the Lucianato, or King, of hell," Tanaka explained.

/flashback/

"Please stand, Michaelis," Tanaka ordered. Sebastian hesitantly followed the order.

"Lucianato, forgive me for not figuring this out sooner," Sebastian begged. Tanaka sighed.

"I kept things hidden for their sake. They did not need to know I was serving humans," Tanaka explained.

"That was what made me doubt that it was you. Tanaka, why did you come into service with this family?" Sebastian asked. Tanaka sighed, handing Sebastian a glass of pixie blood, which to a demon was like wine.

"I was hoping to gather their souls, but then Daphne had a vision. She knew that Ciel would happen, and I had an obligation to care for his family and later for him. I did, however, get the soul of Ciel's grandfather when he passed away. I have been waiting for all of this to happen," Tanaka explained. Sebastian took a sip of his drink.

"I then have to ask, if only for my own sake, who was it that Malkar killed?" Sebastian inquired. Tanaka laughed.

"It was a double. Its death was nothing more than shutting it down. It was only meant to fill in for when I could not be there," Tanaka answered. Sebastian. "Now, I suppose you have one more question, Michaelis. Go on and ask it."

"I want to be bonded to your daughter," Sebastian stated with his heart racing. Tanaka smiled.

"She has already chosen you as your one, and is now carrying your child. You have my blessing, Reniel. I always wanted you for her over that brother of yours. I would consider her yours now," Tanaka granted, placing a firm hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "To be honest, I considered you two bonded for a while now." Sebastian just stared at the old man.

"Thank you," he managed to get out before handing Tanaka back his glass and stepping out of the room. He shut the door and sunk to the ground smiling. Raevalen was already his wife, his bonded. Then he frowned. He had slept with Grell while married to Rae. Damn.

/end of flashback/

A/N: ok so we need to talk. I will have to put this on a short hiatus. My cowriter and I need to actually write now. Sorry I'm leaving things on such a cliff hanger. Anyways, leave a review and check out my other stories! I just started a new one! It's a Death Note fan fiction. Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for a thousand views!


End file.
